


You're having my baby

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK!MPRG sí, has leído bien y no, no estoy drogada ni borracha. Sé que el preñamiento en hombres en España no está muy extendido, pero… ¡es crack! ¡Vas a reírte un poquitín! ¡Dale una oportunidad al fic! Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *pone ojitos*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

 

 **Título:** [You’re having my baby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl-em3e3bHQ)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** SPN.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Bobby, Gabriel

 **Disclaimer:** SPN no es mío, pero molaría que lo fuera XD

 **Spoiler:** ninguno. Esto hubiera sucedido quizás antes del final de la quinta; antes de que Sam hubiera caído al hoyo, antes de que Gabriel hubiera muerto y cuando Cas ya fuera completamente humano. Y sin tanto lío del apocalipsis de por medio. Vamos, que le quitas todo eso a supernatural y te queda la casa de la pradera ^^

 **Warning:** CRACK!MPRG sí, has leído bien y no, no estoy drogada ni borracha. Sé que el preñamiento en hombres en España no está muy extendido, pero… ¡es crack! ¡Vas a reírte un poquitín! ¡Dale una oportunidad al fic! Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *pone ojitos*

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Dedicatoria:** Para Emma, que aunque aún mida 15 cm, es la minion más molona de todas.

 **Resumen muy resumido:** Dean le toca los cojones a Gabriel, a Gabriel no le hace ni pizca de gracia y en venganza… cata Castiel. Pobre ¬¬

 

 

**You’re having my baby,** **what a lovely way of saying** **h** **ow much you love me.**

 

 

                El aviso que les había dado Bobby sobre un nido de vampiros resultó ser cierto a medias. Quizás alguien se había ido de la lengua y para cuando llegaron los hermanos Winchester no quedaba rastro de ningún chupa sangres. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto porque cuando entraron en aquel bizarro salón, una vampirita muy exótica les estaba esperando. De esas que te chupaban algo más que la sangre y la cartera…

                Igual en otro tiempo, Dean habría flirteado con ella, pero ahora no. Ahora tenía una relación formal, si se podía llamar así. Quería a Castiel, y el ángel también lo quería a él. A Dean le había costado un poco aceptar que sentía algo por un tío, pero finalmente comprendió que no se podía luchar contra lo que uno sentía.

 

                Aunque la vampira era muy mona y su corsé de cuero rojo era como mínimo sugerente, a ninguno de los dos les costó trabajo matarla. De hecho lo hizo Sam, que tampoco se dejó engatusar por las tretas de ese ser.

                - ¿Dónde has dejado mi estaca, Sam? –Dean dio vueltas sobre sí mismo mirando por la habitación buscando el objeto.

                - Yo qué sé. Tú la llevabas en el bolsillo –Sam se sacudió el polvo de la camisa y comenzó a toser-. Oye tío, me voy para fuera a coger una botella con agua del maletero. Creo que he tragado demasiado polvo.

                Sam empezó a toser y Dean lo escuchó irse. Él no se iría de allí hasta que no encontrara su estaba. No es que le tuviera un especial cariño a ese palo gordito y algo puntiagudo de madera; es que ya había perdido tres en esa semana y se negaba a hacer más.

                Se agachó para mirar debajo del sofá, y cuando se levantó, Trickster estaba sobre esos plumosos cojines acolchados. Dean pegó un salto hacia atrás.

                - Joder Gabriel, menudo susto.

                El ángel levantó una ceja y lo miró, mortalmente serio.

                - ¿Te has cargado a mi chica? –luego elevo más el tono de voz-. ¿Te has cargado a mi chica?

                Dean se encogió de hombros.

                - Si tu chica era una vampira con corsé de cuero… sí. ¡No sabía que era tu chica!

                - Podías haber preguntado.

                Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

                - Oye mira tío, no puedo pararme a preguntar a todo bicho que mate si tiene una relación sentimental contigo –Dean echó un paso hacia atrás cuando Gabriel se levantó con demasiada violencia-. Bueno, a partir de ahora lo haré, si es lo que quieres.

                - Ya da igual, joder. La has matado… Mi pobre Ginger.

                - Bueno, putillas hay en todas partes, Gabe. No es para ponerse así –intentó hacer una broma, pero de nuevo no tuvo éxito.

                - ¡Ginger era la mejor! –se lamentó-. Hacía maravillas con unas pelotitas de pin pon…

                - Sé de lo que hablas –Dean sonrió recordando.

                - ¡No tienes ni pajolera idea de lo que hablo! ¡Ginger era la mejor!

                - Vale, vale –Dean se lamentó por haberse quedado ahí a buscar esa mierda de estaca. Ese marrón se lo tendría que estar comiendo Sammy, que era el que realmente había matado a la putita de Gabriel-. Mira tío, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

                - ¡Desde luego que no volverá a pasar! ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si alguien matara a Castiel?

                Dean se puso tenso. Si ese mamarracho estaba comparando a Cas con una puta, allí volarían cabezas a la de ya.

                - Mira tío, ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Que llore?

                - No estaría mal, no –Gabriel parecía profundamente afectado- Tú nunca has querido a nadie, Dean. Eres un ser egoísta y rastrero.

                - Oye, yo no te he insultado y además mira quién fue a hablar, el que me mató tres millones de veces porque se aburría –Dean se lamió los labios y se encaró más con él-. Además, qué sabrás tú de sentimientos amorosos ni familiares. Mira cómo os lleváis los ángeles. Sois todos hermanos y no hacéis más que joderos los unos a los otros. No te imagino queriendo a una chica y teniendo hijos con ella. Me partiría el culo riéndome antes, Gabe. Hazme un favor y vete a revolotear a otra parte.

                Dean, enfurecido, salió de allí olvidando la estaca.  Gabriel se quedó en el salón, enfurecido y pensativo. Las palabras de Dean le habían tocado la fibra sensible. Vale, Ginger sólo era una distracción, pero ¿quién se creía ese mono con pelo que era para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Acaso Dean Winchester se acababa de jactar de que sería mejor padre que él?

                Cabreado por momentos, Gabriel levantó la vista y la enfocó por la puerta por donde había salido Dean.

                - Ya veremos, Dean. Ya veremos.

 

 

                Esa misma noche, los tres fueron a un bar que les quedaba al lado del motel. Cenaron algo rápido y Sam tardó tres segundos en hacerse amigo íntimo de la camarera. Quien lo iba a decir; el tímido de su hermano se había espabilado de la noche a la mañana. Bueno, era obvio, porque todo lo había aprendido de Dean. Al menos eso era lo que Dean pensaba.

                Quizás en otra circunstancia le hubiera dado algo de rabia que Sam sólo necesitara sacar sus hermosos hoyuelos a pasear para tenerlas comiendo de la mano, pero Dean se alegraba por él. Desde que estaba con Cas, se había dado cuenta de lo solos que habían estado ambos, incluso teniéndose el uno al otro. Ahora tan sólo deseaba que Sam encontrara una buena chica. Y por favor, que no fuera ni demonia ni hija de puta, porque su hermano parecía tener un imán para eso.

                Dean se quedó escuchando la música un rato y de pronto le dieron ganas de volver a la habitación y desnudar a Castiel. Ese tío que estaba sentado a su lado lo estaba poniendo demasiado cachondo mientras le veía jugar distraídamente con el gollete de su botella. Ese gesto tan tonto lo acababa de poner a cien.

                - Cas, ¿nos vamos?

                Castiel se volvió hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un último sorbo a la cerveza y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Dean siguió el movimiento de esa mano de dedos largos. Luego fijó la mirada en los labios entreabiertos, acariciando levemente la abertura de la botella y finalmente bajó la mirada a la garganta del ángel, al movimiento que hacía su nuez mientras tragaba. Sí, se había puesto muy cachondo.

 

                Apenas llegaron al motel, Dean cerró de un portazo la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Cas, arrancándole la ropa por el camino. Para cuando llegaron a la cama, a éste ya no le quedaba ninguna prenda encima.

                Dean lo empujó suavemente sobre las sabanas y Castiel cayó de espaldas desde los pies de la cama. Luego se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, apoyándoselas sobre el borde del colchón.

                - Joder Cas, estoy muy cachondo –Dean le lamió los testículos y luego bajó un poco más abajo, hasta su entrada. Una vez ahí lo lamió insistentemente-. Quiero follarte. Ahora.

                Cas asintió. Él también lo quería. Le encantaba que Dean despertara ese sentimiento tan primitivo en él y lo arrastrara a la locura.

                Dean lo cogió por las nalgas y se las separó un poco más, accediendo a él con mayor facilidad. Estuvo perdido ahí durante un buen rato, hasta que Cas le rogó que le follara ya. Dean asintió, sacó un sobre con lubricante del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo abrió con prisas. Se embadurnó los dedos con ellos y luego pasó a torturar a Castiel. Dios, le encanta oírle jadear, suplicándole por más. Dean se lo dio. Se abrió los pantalones y le juntó las piernas, poniendo las suyas al lado de sus caderas. Se echó las piernas de Castiel sobre un hombro y tanteando, se adentró en él.

                La fricción debida a la postura fue insoportable. Apenas había arremetido un par de veces dentro de él cuando ya tenía ganas de correrse. Joder, o Castiel le ponía demasiado cachondo, o se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo. Le dio igual, porque cuando oyó los jadeos de Castiel rogándole que incrementara el ritmo, Dean supo que le quedaba cuerda para rato.

                Un buen rato más tarde, cuando ambos ya estaban empapados en sudor y Castiel ya no sabía en qué idioma decirle que se corriera, Dean finalmente lo hizo. Masturbó a Cas al mismo ritmo en el que se adentraba en él y así, jadeando a la par, se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Luego se arrastraron hacia la almohada donde se quedaron dormidos a los pocos segundos.

 


	2. DIA 1

DIA 1

 

                Cas se despertó con la mano de Dean sobre el estómago y, o la mano del cazador pesaba horrores, o él se sentía mal. Vale, iba a ser lo segundo. Castiel tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar hasta el baño y vomitar como un loco. Joder, en el tiempo que llevaba como humano jamás había sentido esa sensación tan desagradable y sinceramente, era la peor que conocía. Nunca había tenido ganas bajar el brazo por la garganta a través de la boca y arrancarse las tripas. Nunca, hasta ahora. El recuerdo de esa misma sensación le volvió y se inclinó para vomitar otra vez.

                Dean se despertó y preocupado fue hasta el baño. Allí encontró la puerta cerrada.

                - ¿Cas? –llamó con los nudillos suavemente sobre la descolorida puerta-. ¿Estás bien?

                No obtuvo respuesta, básicamente porque Castiel aún tenía la cabeza metida en el wáter echando hasta la primera papilla. Se frotó los ojos y esperó. Él mismo había pasado por esa situación mil veces y sabía que era una sensación horrible.

                Finalmente el ángel salió del baño. Lo hizo con una mano sobre el estómago y la otra aguantándose al quicio de la puerta. Decir que tenía mala cara era quedarse corto.

                - ¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?

                Castiel levantó una ceja y lo miró. Era obvio que no lo estaba y la respuesta del ángel lo echó un poco hacia atrás.

                - ¿Has comido algo que te haya sentado mal? –Dean intentó recordar qué clase de comida basura cenaron anoche-. Quizás bebiste más de la cuenta.

                - Sólo me bebí una cerveza, Dean –Cas llegó a la cama y se echó hecho un guiñapo sobre las sábanas-. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

                - Te acostumbrarás –el cazador llegó hasta él y lo tapó con la sábana-. Vomitar te deja el cuerpo como si te hubieran dado una paliza varios cazadores borrachos. Durmiendo se te pasará.

                - Tenemos que ir a cazar –respondió intentando ponerse de pie.

                - Tú no –Dean también le echó la manta por encima-. Tú hoy vas a dormir y a descansar, ¿entendido?

                Sam llamó a la puerta en ese momento. Dean fue hasta ella y la abrió.

                - ¿Qué le pasa? –señaló hacia Castiel.

                - Algo le ha sentado mal y ha vomitado.

                - ¿Bebisteis más de la cuenta anoche?

                - Tío, si volvimos a la habitación cuando tú aún no habías llegado ni a la primera base –se quejó.

                - Bueno, pero podías haberle dado de beber aquí, Dean –Sam se volvió hacia su hermano algo molesto.

                - A diferencia de ti, hermanito, no necesito emborrachar a la gente para meterla en mi cama.

                Sam iba a protestar, pero la voz de Castiel los detuvo.

                - Callaos e iros, por favor.

                - Está bien –Sam le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su hermano y caminó hacia la puerta-. Mejórate, Cas.

                Dean esperó a que el otro saliera. Le acomodó mejor la ropa de la cama y le puso una pistola debajo de la almohada.

                - Por si lo necesitas –le dijo.


	3. DIA 2

 

 

DIA 2

 

                Castiel amaneció mucho mejor. Tanto que desayunó tres veces y de camino al motel para recoger las cosas y marcharse, se paró a comprarse algo más. Dean lo miraba divertido porque le entendía; él también había sentido esa hambre voraz de necesitar llenar el estómago a toda costa. Cuando Cas salió de la tienda con un helado en la mano, Sam lo miró. Los Winchester se habían quedado en la acera mientras el otro había ido a satisfacer su capricho.

                - ¿No notas raro a Cas?

                Dean miró a su hermano.

                - ¿Raro? ¿Define raro?

                Sam entrecerró los ojos y fijó la vista a lo lejos, justo hacia donde estaba el ángel.

                - No sé. Un tío que hasta hace poco era un ángel, pero que en cierto modo aún lo sigue siendo, y que expresar cualquier tipo de sentimiento era un reto para él… ¿No ves raro que esté mirando por el escaparate de esa tienda de animales mientras se le cae la baba?

                Dean volvió la cabeza. Joder, era cierto. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia él.

                - Cas. Eh, ¡Cas! –levantó el tono cuando el ángel no le respondió a la primera-. ¿Estás bien?

                - ¿No son preciosos?

                Dean volvió la cabeza hacia una camada de gatitos todos negritos con enormes ojos azules.

                - Sí, son una cucada –respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción-. ¿Estás bien?

                Castiel lo miró asombrado mientras se comía el helado.

                - Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

                Dean no le contestó. La verdad es que él también veía algo distinto en Cas, pero no sabía descifrar qué era.


	4. DIA 3

DIA 3

 

                Castiel se levantó de un humor horrible. Todo le sentaba mal y Sam ya estaba hasta el carajo. Dean, que estaba conduciendo, lo hubiera tirado del coche en marcha si hubiera podido.

                - Tengo que ir al baño –Castiel habló sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, aún cabreado por las palabras que le había dicho el cazador antes.

                - Te aguantas.

                - Dean… -Sam lo miró intentando calmarle-. Para en la cuneta y que haga pis detrás de un árbol.

                - Ha meado hace diez minutos. ¿Cómo puede tener ganas de nuevo? –Dean miró por el espejo retrovisor y se salió al arcén-. Lo hace para tocarme los cojones.

                - No quiero tocarte nada –Castiel abrió la puerta del Impala-. Al menos no ahora.

                - Hablaba en un sentido figurado, listillo –Dean se frotó los ojos exasperado. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano-. Sabrá enoquiano y arameo, pero no sabe lo que es la ironía cuando la oye. Acojonante.

                - Tú tampoco eres el real libro de la lengua, Dean.

                - ¿Tú de qué parte estás? Porque te recuerdo que Cas lleva todo el puto día diciéndome que si cojo mal el cuchillo, que si cojo mucha sal y desperdicio la mitad… tío; ¡Castiel es una puta pava!

                Sam se rió. Era cierto que Cas estaba algo irascible, pero Dean también se las traía así que optó por no decir nada y encogerse de hombros. Si la guerra no iba con él, él no iba a meterse en medio del tiroteo.

                - ¡Y encima tarda más que una tía en mear! –se quejó. Tamborileó con los pulgares sobre el volante y esperó.

                Esperó, esperó, esperó y esperó. Hasta que el ángel apareció de detrás de unos matorrales. Se metió en el coche y se tumbó en el asiento trasero. Por la respiración, Castiel se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

                - Y ahora te pones a dormir, ¿no? –Dean lo miró por el espejo retrovisor esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó-. Eso, ahora ignórame.

                - Está dormido, Dean.

                - ¡Tú no le defiendas! –cabreado, arrancó el Impala y condujo hacia el próximo motel.

 

 

                Llegaron a la hora de cenar. Al lado de donde iban a hospedarse había un bar que no tenía muy mala pinta. Dean aparcó y se bajó.

                - ¿Vamos a cenar aquí?

                Dean y Sam se volvieron para mirar al ángel que se había detenido para  mirar el letrero de neón en grande sobre la puerta.

                - Sí, ¿por? –Dean ya estaba levantando una ceja, a la espera de la pega que sabría que Cas le pondría.

                - Ahí pone “Fried Paradise” –dijo mirando las letras que parpadeaban ante él. Luego se volvió hacia Dean-. Todo son cosas fritas.

                - ¿Y? –Dean no le veía nada malo a eso.

                - Pues que no es saludable. Y engorda.

                Sam se rió.

                - Por un día no creo que pase nada, Cas.

                - Ya, pero Dean come así todos los días. En cualquier  momento puede darle un infarto o una apoplejía o incluso un derrame cerebral.

                - Todo eso sería mejor a que me bajara la regla y empezara a decir estupideces –la paciencia de Dean había tocado fondo-. Mi barriga, mi corazón infartado y yo vamos a cenar. Si quieres venir, bien. Si no, también.

                - Dean… -Sam intentó calmar los ánimos, sin conseguirlo.

                - Bien, entremos –Cas se separó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta.

                - ¿Cómo? –Dean lo alcanzó y lo interceptó-. ¿Después de todo lo que has dicho vas y sueltas “venga, entremos”, así como si nada?

                - Si –respondió llanamente.

                A Dean se le cruzaron varias ideas asesinas por la mente, pero se contuvo de llevarlas a cabo. Entró, cenó y se largó, y todo eso sin abrir la boca. Dean cuando se cabreaba era peor que un niño pequeño.

                Cuando Cas llegó a la habitación, Dean estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, cambiando canales con el mando como un loco. Ni siquiera veía lo que echaban; se limitaba a apretar el botón una y otra vez.

                El ángel lo ignoró, caminó hacia el baño y allí estuvo un buen rato. Cuando salió, tenía una mirada extraña en la cara. Dean lo miró de reojo cuando lo vio acercarse pero no dijo nada. Sin venir a cuento, Cas le echó las manos al cuello y comenzó a besarle la barbilla. Dean flipó en colores.

                - ¿Qué coño haces?

                - Besarte.

                - Ya, hasta ahí llego. Digo que por qué diablos lo estás haciendo.

                Castiel se separó un poco para mirarle.

                - Porque me gustas, Dean.

                El cazador levantó las cejas, asombrado.

                - Vaya, ahora te gusto. Durante todo el día has estado tocándome los cojones y ahora, ¿te gusto? ¡Vamos, Cas, no me jodas!

                Castiel llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna y apretó ligeramente. Luego recorrió con los labios todo el borde de la tensa mandíbula de Dean hasta llegar a su oído.

                - No te he tocado nada durante todo el día –se defendió-. Ahora si quieres… 

                La mano del ángel dejó bien claro lo que se proponía cuando hizo un movimiento, abarcando todo el miembro casi erecto ya del cazador.

                - Oye mira Cas, no me marees. Te has tirado todo el día odiándome y ahora…

                Dean no pudo terminar porque Cas lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que rebotó sobre la cama. De rodillas entre sus piernas, le abrió los pantalones para dejar en libertad el miembro ya erecto del cazador. Sin dudarlo, se lo llevó a la boca y lamió.

                - Joder, Cas… -Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por ese remolino de sensaciones-. Joder, sí.

                Cas se lo metió entero en la boca y hasta que no lo tuvo jadeando y suplicando por su liberación, Castiel no le dejó correrse.

                Cuando terminaron, se metieron en la cama y se durmieron juntos como si ese día jamás hubiera pasado.


	5. DIA 4

 

DIA 4

 

                Dean se despertó justo cuando Castiel se levantaba de la cama. Llevaba puesto unos bóxers negros que casualmente eran de él. A Cas le quedaban un poco más sueltos y se le iban cayendo mientras andaba, enseñando el final de la espalda y el nacimiento de las nalgas. Dean sonrió ante semejante visión. De pronto Cas se dio la vuelta y la expresión de Dean cambió.

                - Cas. ¿Estás bien?

                Castiel, que iba directo al baño, se volvió del todo y lo miró.

                - Sí, ¿por?

                Dean se incorporó en la cama y le señaló la barriga.

                - Estás como… hinchado.

                Castiel bajó la cabeza y se miró la barriga. Luego se encogió de hombros.

                - Ya te dije anoche que si seguíamos comiendo tantas cosas fritas al final pasaría esto –se tocó distraídamente el abdomen-. Lo cierto es que está un poco duro, pero supongo que es lo normal cuando engordas.

                Dean se levantó de la cama y se acercó. Luego puso la mano sobre el vientre de Castiel.

                - Cas, esto no son gases, ni grasa. ¿Te duele? Quizás tengas apendicitis y no te has dado cuenta.

                - Déjalo, Dean, es normal. Llevo varios días así –Cas se volvió para irse-. Por favor deja de echarme en cara que he engordado.

                - ¡No Cas, esto no es normal! –se alteró-. Te he follado hace cuatro días y he lamido todo tu cuerpo y créeme, hace setenta y dos horas eso no estaba así.

                Un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Sam los obligó a dejar la conversación por unos segundos. Dean fue a abrir a su hermano.

                - ¿Aún no estáis listos? –se quejó cuando  los vio a ambos en calzoncillos. Luego notó la tensión en el ambiente-. Si estáis en medio de una discusión o algo parecido y luego vais a tener angry!sex, decídmelo y me voy yo solo a desayunar.

                - No –ladró Dean-. Por favor Sam, mira a Cas. ¿No ves nada raro?

                A Sam todo en Castiel le parecía raro, pero se guardó el comentario. Luego lo miró mejor. Sí. Sí que era cierto que esa barriguita parecía algo rara.

                - Ya os lo he dicho –Cas se sintió molesto cuando Sam se acercó más para mirar-. Serán gases o que he comido mucho últimamente.

                - Si no fuera porque eres un tío… –luego se volvió hacia Dean para preguntar-. Es un tío, ¿no? Vale. Si no fuera porque es un tío, pensaría que esta barriga es de embarazada.

                Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Dos segundos más tarde, Dean estaba revolcado de la risa y Castiel también sonreía abiertamente.

                - Sam, aunque haya sido y sea un ángel y haya muchas cosas del mundo que se me escapan, sé que la concepción en humanos sólo es posible en hembras.

                - Sam se saltó esa clase en el cole –bromeó Dean.

                - Reíros, pero no sabéis nada de Jimmy, ¿a que no? Se han dado casos de tíos que han nacido con pene y con ovarios al mismo tiempo. O incluso de joven podía haber sido una mujer, haber crecido, haberse cambiado de sexo y sólo haberse operado el pene.

                - También puede tratarse de un extraterrestre que ha bajado al mundo a repoblar con su semilla toda la tierra –se jactó Dean-. ¡Vamos Sammy, no me jodas!

                - ¡Ahá! ¡Aquí está! –dijo señalando la pantalla y leyendo-. Thomas Beatie, transexual que nació con órganos femeninos, está esperando su tercer hijo –se incorporó victorioso-. ¿Qué os había dicho?

                Dean lo miró todo con espanto. ¿Y si era verdad y Castiel…? Dios, no quería pensarlo.

                - Jimmy nunca ha estado embarazado antes –se defendió.

                - Que tú sepas –le recordó Sam-, pero de todas formas su mujer no tenía pene, al menos eso creo.

                - No –negó Dean-. No. No. No.

                - Como quieras, pero si se pone de parto yo no quiero saber nada –luego se quedó un rato pensativo-. También hay monstruos que te pueden dejar “embarazado”. Los Íncubos, por ejemplo, pueden preñarte mientras sueñas con ellos. ¿Has soñado algo raro últimamente, Cas?

                Castiel se encogió de hombros.

                - No, que yo recuerde.

                - Sea lo que sea, es rápido, porque _eso_ hace cuatro días no estaba –Dean aún estaba negando con la cabeza.

                - Bien, entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder –Sam guardó el portátil de nuevo y cerró la mochila-. Lo primero es descartar cosas. Voy a llamar a Bobby y a ver qué se nos ocurre.

                Cas y Dean lo miraron avanzar hacia la puerta. Luego se volvió.

                - Os espero en el coche.

                Luego un silencio invadió la habitación.

                - Dean…

                - Cas…

                - No quiero estar preñado.


	6. DIA 5

DIA 5

 

                Sam se había pasado el día anterior buscando en internet, hablando con Bobby y mirando en la biblioteca del pueblo. Dean no sabía qué hacer y Cas… Cas durmió casi todo el día. Cuando se despertó, su barriga estaba ligeramente más abultada que el día anterior y Dean se puso de los  nervios.

                - ¿Dónde vamos?

                Caía la tarde y Sam conducía el Impala. Raro, pero cierto. Dean iba sentado a su lado, perdido en una nube. Cuando aparcó a las afueras del pueblo, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de un edificio y con una ganzúa abrió la puerta.

                Entraron los tres y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Sam buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz. Ante ellos apareció lo que parecía la consulta de un médico.

                - ¿Dónde estamos? –Castiel los siguió cuando Sam abrió la puerta del fondo y entró en ella.

                - He buscado ginecólogos por internet en este pueblo y éste era el único que cerraba temprano y que podíamos entrar sin problemas –luego señaló una camilla-. Cas, túmbate.

                - ¿Qué? –Castiel preguntó por preguntar porque le había oído perfectamente. De hecho se subió a la camilla sin rechistar.

                - Bien –Sam arrastró lo que parecía un ecógrafo hasta su lado-. Bájate un poco  los pantalones y quítate la camiseta.

                - Woahhh vaquero –Dean se adelantó y lo frenó-. Sam, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Y lo que es peor, ¿sabes usar esa máquina?

                Sam lo miró con gesto aburrido.

                - Descarto posibilidades –aclaró-. Y no, no sé usarlo, pero tengo esto –sacó de la mochila el portátil con un montón de páginas médicas abiertas-. No creo que sea muy complicado, ¿no? Además, con que oigamos un latido, ya nos vale para saberlo con certeza o no.

                - Esto es irreal –Dean se pasó la mano por la boca y se dio la vuelta.

                - ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –Dean encendió el aparato y puso cara rara al ver tantas luces-. Matas demonios y follas con ángeles. ¿En qué momento has llegado a pensar que tu vida era normal?

                - Cállate –escupió.

                Castiel sonreía hasta que de pronto se llevó la mano a un lado de la barriga y resopló. Sam lo miró, divertido.

                - ¿Una patadita? –bromeó.

                - Serán gases –ladró Dean-. Castiel bebe demasiada coca cola.

                - Vamos a ver –Sam comenzó a trastear entre varios cables hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Luego cogió un bote con gel y lo echó sobre la tripa de Castiel-. Lo siento. ¿Está frío?

                - Dios… -Dean se dio la vuelta exasperado-. No entiendo porqué seguimos aquí. Eso de ahí no es un niño. Posiblemente sea un parásito, o un metamorfo o…

                - O el sexto Backstreet Boys, ya lo sé –Sam activó el monitor sin prestarle mucha atención-. Te estás repitiendo.

                - Cas. Di tú algo.

                Castiel los miró a ambos sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer. Por una parte entendía a Sam y su teoría de descartar cosas, pero por otra parte también entendía  a Dean. Era tan ridículo que un hombre pudiera quedarse embarazado…

                - Quizás sean gases, Sam.

                - ¡Ahá! –Dean se acercó victorioso a ambos-. ¿Ves? Hasta Cas piensa que es un retortijón, Sam. Venga, apaga eso y vámonos…

                - Puedes llamarlo como quieras, Dean –Sam puso el aparato sobre la barriga de Cas y un sonido rápido y casi rítmico retumbó entre esas cuatro paredes-, pero; o los gases tienen pulso, o eso de ahí es un bebé –luego movió el monitor para que los otros dos lo vieran-. Chicos, os presento a Retortijón Winchester.

                Dean guardó silencio, incapaz de hablar. Castiel miraba el monitor embobado. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que veía.

                - Si muevo esto por aquí… -Sam apretó y deslizó el aparato hacia el otro lado de la barriga de Cas-, quizás podamos ver más. ¡Joder mira! ¡Si se ve en 4D!

                Los tres se fijaron en la pantalla, viendo cómo, de perfil, se le veían las costillas y las piernas flexionadas e incluso la nariz algo respingona.

                - ¿Te comiste la chocolatina que te di antes?

                Castiel asintió, separando la vista un segundo del monitor para mirar a Sam. Éste se explicó.

                - He leído que antes de las ecografías se les da chocolate a las madres para que el feto se mueva y así se pueda ver el sexo del bebé en caso de que esté en una posición rara, pero este bebé está sobado o algo, aunque sabiendo quién es el padre, lo encuentro lógico.

                Dean le hubiera contestado, pero aún estaba en shock. No podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

                Sam siguió indagando, hasta que al fin se salió con la suya.

                - Aquí lo tengo. ¡Mirad! –señaló con el dedo a la pantalla a algo que parecía no tener forma-. O se parece más de la cuenta a Dean, o es una niña.

                De nuevo otro silencio. Dean parecía tallado en piedra y Cas… Castiel no paraba de mirar el monitor casi sin pestañear.

                - Cas –lo llamó-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

                El ángel se volvió hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

                - Sí –parpadeó algo confundido-. No quiero llamarle Retortijón.


	7. DIA 6

DIA 6

 

                - Sí Bobby, te mantendremos informado. Adiós.

                - ¿Ha descubierto algo? –Sam se sentó al lado de su hermano en la cafetería y dejó a su lado un café bien cargado y azúcar.

                - Nada. Bobby no sabe nada. Nadie sabe nada –Dean dejó el portátil a un lado y e echó casi medio azucarero en el café-. No sé en qué más sitios buscar, la verdad. Esto es de locos.

                - Tenemos que pensar qué hicimos hace seis o siete días. Es la única pista que tenemos ya que parece que Cas ha ido a mes por día –Sam sacó un bolígrafo de la chaqueta y cogió una servilleta para ponerse a escribir-. Veamos, hace seis días estábamos en… hmmm, Indiana.

                - Sí –Dean le dio un sorbo al café y puso cara de asco al notarlo tan dulce-. Bobby nos llamó el día anterior para decirnos que había localizado un nido de vampiros a las afueras de la ciudad.

                - Cierto –Sam apuntó rápidamente en el papel-. Llegamos por la tarde y no había nadie, ¿no? Bueno sí, aquella vampirilla con el corsé de cuero, pero apenas se resistió y no nos dio tiempo a echarnos ninguna maldición ni nada.

                - Además que Cas se quedó en el coche, ¿recuerdas? En el hipotético caso que hubiera sido ella la culpable, Castiel nunca tuvo contacto con ella.

                - Esto también es cierto –Sam seguía apuntando en el papel-. Luego regresamos al motel, fuimos al bar, ligué con aquella camarera y vosotros os fuisteis a la habitación y me has dicho antes que no os cruzasteis con nadie en el camino, ¿no?

                Dean negó con la cabeza. Del bar al motel no se toparon con nadie y allí dentro sólo se habían tomado un par de cervezas como mucho.

                - Entonces, si no hemos hablado ni tratado con nadie en ese tiempo, lo único que nos queda es el bar donde cenamos –Sam se encogió de hombros, intentando no pasar nada por alto-. No sé, lo mismo están haciendo experimentos con la gente en plan Fringe o algo. No sé. Quizás debamos ir a investigar. El problema es que como mucho nos quedan tres días hasta que nuestro kínder sorpresa particular nos de su regalito.

                Ojalá Dean pudiera gastar bromas como él, pero no podía. Estaba muy preocupado y cuando no sabía qué hacer, se ponía de mal humor.

                - Dean –su hermano lo llamó viéndole tan preocupado-. Son casi la una de la mañana. ¿Por qué no dormimos un par de horas antes de salir? Podríamos llegar a Indiana hacia el medio día.

                - Bien –el mayor de los Winchester se levantó, dejando el café prácticamente entero y sin beber sobre la mesa y salió de allí sin esperar a su hermano. Estaba agobiado y hundido y no sabía qué diablos hacer.

                Ya había quedado claro que era un bebé. Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar el por qué y el cómo. Casi nada, vamos.

                Cuando llegó a la habitación, Castiel ya estaba dormido. Dean lo miró y no pudo evitar quedarse así un rato. Cas estaba tumbado de lado en la cama, visiblemente más preñado que el día anterior. Se había puesto una almohada debajo de la barriga para dejarla de caer y estar así más cómodo. Llevaba de nuevo unos bóxers suyos por debajo de las caderas y nada más. Dean sonrió levemente al verle. Se desnudó y se echó a su lado boca arriba. Luego intentó dormir pero acabó viendo pasar todas las horas. Mierda; así no iba a solucionar nada.


	8. DIA 7

DIA 7

 

                Cuando Dean se despertó, apenas había amanecido. Finalmente se había quedado dormido, pero no le había servido de nada porque  se sentía incluso más cansado que antes. La voz de Castiel le llegó desde la puerta del baño.

                - Dean. ¿Me dejas algún pantalón tuyo, por favor?

                Dean se incorporó sobre la cama y miró a Cas, parado entre la puerta del baño y el dormitorio.

                - Me acabo de duchar y me he dado cuenta de que no me entran mis vaqueros. ¿Me dejas algo tuyo?

                Dean levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Estás insinuando algo?

                Castiel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

                - No; es que no me caben los míos y he pensado que tú, al tener un par de tallas más que yo, me podrías dejar ropa.

_Zas, en toda la boca._

                Algún día Dean le enseñaría a ese jodido ángel del Señor a decir las cosas con un poco más de tacto. Se levantó de la cama a desgana y hurgó en su mochila. Luego le tendió unos vaqueros algo viejos.

                - Toma, estos creo que podrían valerte. A mí se me han quedado grandes –añadió, para sentirse así menos dolido.

 

                Prácticamente en silencio, los tres se montaron en el coche y Dean puso rumbo a Indiana. Cuando encendió la radio lo primero que salió fue la voz de un pavo cantando _You’re having my baby,_ _what a lovely way of saying_ _h_ _ow much you love me..._ Dean lo apagó de golpe y miró de reojo a Sam, que pugnaba por controlar la risilla que estaba conteniendo en la garganta. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se aguantó y emprendieron el viaje. Allí tenían que encontrar algo, era la última esperanza que tenían. Llegaron después de comer y fueron exactamente donde habían cenado esa noche. Todo parecía en orden. Sam incluso se hizo pasar por inspector de sanidad y lo analizó todo. No había rastro ni de azufre, ni de ningún otro elemento raro que pudiera indicar que alguna bruja había hecho algún conjuro o que alguien hubiera estado jugando con cosas raras. Nada. Estaban igual que al principio. Cansado, Castiel se fue a la habitación del motel a dormir un poco. Dean y Sam se sentaron en una mesa.

                - No lo entiendo, en serio –Sam jugaba con la cucharilla de su café-. ¿Y si los ángeles son especiales y pueden quedarse embarazados o algo?

                - No me seas ridículo –Dean ni levantó la cabeza para responder-. Además si fuera cierto, saldría en los libros de Bobby.

                Sam lo miró sin pestañear.

                - ¿Qué no te sea ridículo? –hizo un ruidito con la garganta-. Créeme, no  puede haber nada más ridículo que un tío con una barriguita de embarazada. Es imposible –luego miró a Dean-. Hermanito; vas a ser papá.

                - Vete a la mierda –Dean levantó la cabeza finalmente del antebrazo y lo miró-. ¿Tú sabes lo feo que va a quedar una sillita de bebé en la parte trasera del impala? –se quejó y luego resopló-. Pero si es lo que hay que hacer para que Retortijón vaya seguro, lo haré.

                Sam sonrió.

                - Te recuerdo que es una niña. Retortijona en todo caso.

                - Dios… -Dean se llevó una mano a la sien y frotó durante un rato-. Estoy deseando encontrarme otra vez con Gabriel. A ver quién es ahora el que más sentimientos tiene.

                Sam puso morritos y miró a su hermano extrañado.

                - ¿Cuándo has visto a Trickster?

                - El otro día, cuando matamos a la vampirilla putona esa. A la cuenta era su novia o su amante, no sé. Estaba muy enfadado y tuvimos varias palabras sin importancia.

                Sam levantó las cejas esperando a que su hermano reaccionara. Dean lo hizo, aunque le costó. Salió hacia fuera del local y caminó rápido hacia la parte de atrás del local. Sam llegó cuando Dean ya se había puesto a pegar gritos.

                - ¡Gabriel! ¡Trae tu culo gordo y peludo hasta aquí, maldito hijo de puta!

                - Dean… así no creo que venga.

                - ¡Calla! –Dean volvió a mirar a todas partes-. ¡Aparece, cabrón!

                Nadie apareció y tras un buen rato allí bajo la mirada atenta de Sam, Dean se fue a la cama cuando ya había oscurecido.  Ahora tenían que cambiar de táctica y encontrar alguna manera de traer a Gabriel hasta ellos y joder, ya casi no les quedaba tiempo…

 

                Cuando llegó a la habitación, Castiel seguía durmiendo. Dean se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama. Estaba tan tenso que dudaba poder dormirse en toda la noche. O en lo que le quedaba de vida.

                Castiel meneó toda la cama dándose la vuelta y Dean pensó medio en broma que había un terremoto.

                - ¿Dean?

                - ¿Hmm?

                - ¿Duermes?

                - ¬¬ -Dean respiró ruidosamente por la nariz-. Obviamente no.

                Castiel comenzó a darle besitos por el mentón y el cuello. Dean comenzó a notar que se relajaba.

                - ¿Dean?

                - ¿Qué?

                - Me gustas.

                - Me alegro –Dean se dejó besar por Castiel. Notaba en su costado cómo Cas, sin querer, le apretaba la barriga contra él. Eso le puso contento. De pronto notó como un ligero golpe venía de esa zona.

                - ¿Lo has notado? –la voz de Cas sonó como un susurro-. He estado leyendo en internet. En teoría eso tendría que ser una patadita, pero como tú sigues diciendo que es un retortijón…

                - Sam lo ha llamado Retortijona –sonrió- Espero que si algún día es padre, su mujer no le deje elegir nombre.

                - A mí me gusta Emma.

                Dean guardó silencio. Emma. Sonaba bien. Si tan sólo fuera en otra circunstancia…

                - ¿Dean?

                - ¿Qué?

                - Se me han antojado nueces de Macadamia.

                Dean alargó la mano y encendió la luz.

                - Dime que eso no significa lo que creo que significa.

                Castiel se mordió el labio.

                - Lo siento –hizo un gesto como de sentirlo muy mucho-. ¿No querrás que la niña nazca con una nuez de Macadamia en la frente como si fuera una metamorfa leprosa? ¿Qué le dirían en el cole?

                ¡Dios! Dean se puso de pie y se vistió. Sin decir nada salió por la puerta dando un portazo que hizo temblar todo el edificio. Cuando llegó al bar, encontró a Sam sentado en la barra con la misma camarera del otro día muy cerca de él sobándole un tríceps. Llegó hasta ellos, le cogió la cerveza y se la bebió de un golpe. Luego cogió el cuenco de frutos secos que tenía nueces de Macadamia y se largó por donde había venido.

                Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con Castiel sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el espaldar y cambiando canales con el mando a distancia.

                - Tus nueces –le dejó el cuenco encima de la cama de mala gana, tirando la mayoría sobre las sabanas-. Me voy a la ducha.

                - Ya no me apetecen.

                Dean se paró en seco en medio de la habitación y se dio la vuelta.

                - Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

                - Que ya no me apetecen –Castiel sin duda tendría que estar loco porque ni un Wendigo furioso se habría enfrentado a esa mirada del cazador.

                Furioso, se acercó hasta la cama.

                - Repítemelo.

                Castiel se puso en pie, evidentemente el embarazo o lo que quisiera que fuera aquello, le había taladrado el cerebro y lo había dejado medio gilipollas. En lugar de seguir hablando, se arrimó mucho a él y lo besó. Dean se dejó besar, pero no participó. Al menos a los tres primeros besos. Al cuarto comenzó a resoplar.

                - Cas… No me hagas esto.

                - Dean –Castiel había bajado los besos por su cuello y sus hombros-. Fóllame. Estoy muy cachondo.

                - Joder, Cas. No… -respiró hondo cuando notó que le abría la cremallera de los vaqueros y metía la mano dentro-. Estás preñado y podría hacerle daño al bebé.

                - He leído que esto es muy saludable para el niño, pero si no estás seguro, te puedo follar yo.

                - ¡Joder no! Lo que me faltaba… que me follara un tío preñado –finalmente Dean cedió, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo más hacía sí. Luego lo tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama y se echó a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo estaba lleno de frutos secos-. Voy a tirarlos. ¿Seguro que no los quieres? Porque ni de coña voy a ir luego a por más.

                Cas negó con la cabeza. Dean los apartó con la mano y todo cayó al suelo. Luego volvió a tumbarse a su lado para quitarle poco a poco la ropa. Cuando terminó, prácticamente se arrancó la suya. Rozarse desnudo con Castiel era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba hacer con él. No entendía cómo, pero tenía una piel tan suave… Cas se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, tumbados de lado en la cama y se ofreció sutilmente. Dean podía ser lento para algunas cosas, pero para eso era el puto amo. Le separó una nalga y deslizó la mano, comprobando que Cas ya estaba más que preparado.

                - ¿Y esto? –le murmuró al oído.

                - Me aburría antes de que llegaras y como no sabía cuánto ibas a tardar…

                Dean rió. Sí señor, ese era su chico… El resto de la noche se les pasó volando.

 


	9. DIA 8

DIA 8

 

                Dean se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Había dormido apenas dos horas. La maratón de sexo que había mantenido con Castiel no fue ni medio normal. Por último se metió en la ducha y fue entonces cuando supo que se estaba haciendo viejo. Si una embarazada, en este caso Castiel, le había dado semejante paliza, es que ya estaba para pocos trotes.

                Terminó de despertarse cuando notó un leve cosquilleo por el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. Castiel estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, prestándole atenciones a su algo más que excitado miembro. Con la lengua fue bajando, hasta que llegó a su entrada. La lubricó y la preparó. Finalmente se colocó mejor y antes de adentrarse en él, lo miró. Dean no dijo nada. Ya no se acordaba de lo que había dicho la noche anterior de que le follara un tío preñado. Ahora sólo existía el placer y la necesidad de sentirlo dentro. Separó algo más las piernas, invitándole, y para Castiel eso fue suficiente; Le cogió de los muslos tirando de ellos un poco hacia arriba y lo penetró. Dean gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear. Joder, cómo le gustaba que Cas le follara…

 

                - ¿Te imaginas que te he dejado en cinta?

                Dean levantó la cabeza de su mochila y lo miró. Poco le faltó para matarle con la mirada. Castiel, que ya estaba acostumbrado, sonrió sin prestarle atención.

                - Aunque no serías una buena embarazada.

                El cazador, que había estado de cuclillas guardando sus cosas, se puso derecho y lo miró con cara ofendida.

                - Y ¿por qué no sería yo una buena embarazada?

                Castiel sonrió restándole importancia.

                - Porque tiendes a retener líquidos. Se te hincharían los tobillos enseguida y te pondrías de muchísimo peor del que te ya tienes normalmente. Sin contar que tu barriga sería más grande y no podrías sentarte para conducir el Impala…

                - Vale. Ya me he dado por aludido –se volvió  a inclinar para terminar de guardar lo que le quedaba-. Por tu bien espero no llevarme una sorpresa mañana. Venga, mueve el culo y vámonos.

                Cas se levantó con mucho trabajo de la silla y se llevó una mano a los riñones. Le dolían muchísimo y de nuevo se hacía pipí, pero lo que más le preocupó fue la cara de Dean.

                - ¿Por qué estás tan irritado, Dean?

                O bien Dean no se enteró, o se hizo la sueca, pero terminó de recogerlo todo y caminó hacia la puerta. Cas ya conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, así que se volvió a sentar en la silla y tranquilamente abrió la boca.

                - No pienso moverme de esta silla hasta que hablemos… Dean –ni siquiera elevó el tono y tal como el cazador salió por la puerta, volvió a entrar.

                - ¿Qué quieres ahora? –bufó-. Te recuerdo que tenemos que idear una forma para traer por los huevos al gilipollas de Gabriel.

                - Gabriel no es gilipollas.

                - No, es algo mucho peor –Dean lo miró-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

                - ¿Por qué estás tan irritado? –Castiel repitió la pregunta por si esta vez tenía suerte-. No sabía que te molestara tanto ser padre.

                Dean soltó la mochila en el suelo y lo miró fijamente.

                - No es eso Cas, y lo sabes. ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar en el lío en el que estás metido? Porque para tu información, no eres una puta mujer y lo mismo no sabes de dónde vienen los niños. ¿O es que acaso piensas que esto es como los Sims, que levantas los brazos al techo y te cae un niño del cielo? –Dean lo soltó todo de corrido. Luego frenó un poco-. Mira, en circunstancias normales, estaría pletórico de felicidad por ser padre, ¿sabes? Pero tengo miedo porque no sé qué va a pasar. Nos queda sólo un día o quizás menos para buscar una solución y no la tengo, Cas no la veo por ninguna parte. Y estoy asustado, ¿vale? Porque es tu vida la que está en peligro y tú pareces estar viviendo en una película con Uma Thurman y Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Tan sólo te ha faltado dar una de esas fiestas con globitos donde ponga “Es una niña y la llamaremos Emma”.

                - ¿Has terminado?

                Dean asintió, preocupado de que sus palabras pudieran haberle afectado. La verdad es que Castiel parecía bastante entero.

                - Dean, entiendo tu preocupación y te lo agradezco, en serio. Yo… no sé explicarte qué es esto de estar embarazado porque en ocho días he sentido miles de cosas que jamás había soñado que podía experimentar. Algunas han sido buenas y otras no, como lo de vomitar o los cambios de humor, pero si tengo que elegir una, ¿sabes con cuál me quedo?

                Dean negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea y nunca antes había estado embarazado, sinceramente.

                - Me quedo con la sensación de que esto es una nueva vida. Que mi cuerpo ha creado una nueva vida contra todo pronóstico y que parece estar bien. Da patadas y si le hablo, responde a mi voz. Incluso responde con patadas a tu voz, Dean. ¿Lo sabías? No –se auto respondió-, porque esto no se puede explicar con palabras por mucho que lo intente. Porque te olvidas de todo y…

                - Lo siento Cas. He estado demasiado ofuscado y confuso –admitió-. Mira, si no logramos dar con Gabriel, te llevaremos a un médico o traeremos uno. Tú no te preocupes.

                - Dean…

                - En serio, Cas. Voy a dejar de quejarme y a ser un buen padre. Lo prometo.

                - Dean –Castiel jadeo-. Lo mismo vas a ser padre antes de tiempo.

                Castiel lo miró y Dean le devolvió la mirada. Éste supo inmediatamente que Cas se había puesto de parto.


	10. DIA 9

DIA 9

 

 

 

                - Dean, tenemos que hacer algo porque, indudablemente, Cas está de parto.

                Sam vio a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. Castiel estaba tumbado encima de la cama respirando trabajosamente y sudando a mares.

                - Lo sé, lo sé –siguió dando vueltas hasta que se paró en seco delante de Sam-. Mira, ve a buscar a un médico. Tráelo aquí. Invéntate algo y luego ya veremos qué le explicamos…

                Sam asintió. Cogió las llaves del impala y salió corriendo de allí. No sabía con cuanto tiempo contaban, así que cuando antes volviera, mejor.

                Dean se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado. Vio a Cas practicando eso de la respiración jadeante.  No tenía mucha idea de lo que era, pero lo había visto una vez en una película y se le había quedado en la memoria.

                - Hey Cas, ¿cómo vas?

                - ¿Tú qué crees? –jadeó-. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado tener un parto de esos acuáticos. Dicen que son muy buenos para el bebé.

                Dean intentó sonreír, pero lo cierto es que estaba cagado de miedo.

                - Si quieres te meto en la bañera, pero sólo hará que el médico flipe más cuando venga –sonrió levemente-. Ya queda poco, ¿me oyes?

                Castiel asintió y comenzó a jadear de nuevo.

                - ¿Dean?

                - ¿Qué?

                - Te odio.

                Bien. Eso era buena señal.

                - Yo también me odio. Voy un segundo al baño, ¿vale? Avísame si te sientes peor o algo –Dean se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el aseo. Una vez allí le puso pestillo a la puerta y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la mandíbula tensa. Respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza-. Gabriel. Oye, sé que me estás escuchando. Quiero pedirte perdón por mis palabras. Ahora entiendo lo que intentabas decirme y bueno… Si quieres pagarlo con alguien, págalo conmigo, pero no hagas sufrir a Castiel. Por favor. Te lo suplico, Gabe.

                - Joder Dean, sí que eres duro. Pensé que no cederías nunca.

                Gabriel apareció junto a él, entre la bañera y el lavabo. Todo sonriente, con ese pelo rubio echado hacia atrás y ligeramente ondulado. Parecía que se había vestido de etiqueta para la ocasión.

                - ¿Te gusta cómo voy? No es formal ni demasiado informal. He pensado que sería el padrino de la criatura.

                - Gabe –Dean se contuvo de molerle a palos-. Haz algo  ya.

                - Tranquilo. Las primerizas son muy lentas.

                - ¡Dean! –la voz de Castiel llegó ahogada desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Esto empieza a superarme.

                Dean miró suplicante a Gabriel.

                - Por favor. La bronca fue conmigo, no con él. Haz algo.

                Gabriel se quedó sonriendo y sin hacer nada. Dean se desesperó, abrió la puerta del baño y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cama. Allí Castiel parecía no estar pasándolo nada bien.

                - Sé que quería un parto natural, Dean, pero dame drogas, dame algo. Me da igual lo que sea.

                - Tranquilo, Sam ya viene para acá con el médico. Todo va a salir bien –levantó la vista cuando vio a Gabriel salir del baño.

                - Vamos chicos, no pensaríais que iba a matar a mi querido hermanito, ¿no? ¡Castiel me cae bien!

                - Si le haces esto a la gente que te cae bien, no quiero saber lo que les haces a los que odias…

                Castiel jadeó de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. Estaba todo cubierto de sudor y con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

                - Te diría que empujaras, Cas, pero eso puede resultar grotesco incluso para  mí –Gabriel se terminó de acercar hasta ellos-. Oh venga, ya está. Se acabó.

                De pronto, todo se quedó en silencio. Incluso Castiel dejó de jadear. Se miró la barriga y ésta ya no estaba. Dean le levantó la camiseta para comprarlo. Allí estaba de nuevo el vientre plano que tanto le gustaba recorrer cuando hacían el amor.

                - Castiel, mis felicitaciones; Habría sido una niña preciosa –luego Gabriel se volvió hacia Dean-. Tú y yo ya hablaremos.

                Y sin más desapareció.

                - Pero qué diablos… -Dean se levantó de la cama intentando seguirle pero no hubo forma. Simplemente se esfumó en el aire-. ¡Maldita sea!

                Castiel se levantó de la cama. Recuperar el centro de gravedad de su cuerpo normal le costó un poco. Tampoco ayudó mucho tener las piernas sensibles aún por las contracciones y estar cubierto de sudor.

                El teléfono de Dean sonó. Lo descolgó rápidamente. Era Sam preguntando cómo iba la cosa. Dean le contó lo que había acabado de suceder y le dijo que se volviera de nuevo para el hotel. Cuando colgó, se quedó mirando a Castiel, al Cas de siempre.

                - Bueno… parece que todo ha acabado, ¿no?

                - Sí –Cas parecía algo incómodo-. Voy a darme una ducha.

                Dean asintió. Él aprovechó para ir a buscar otro juego de sábanas y cambiarlas por las que estaban sudadas. No sabía explicar muy bien por qué, pero se sentía raro, como si ese no fuera el final que había estado esperando.

                Cuando Sam llegó, Dean le contó que había llamado a Gabriel y que éste, finalmente, había venido. Omitió la parte del baño en la que casi llora y le suplica. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

                Sam pareció satisfecho y, con esa alegría, les invitó a cenar. Curiosamente, Cas y Dean apenas probaron bocado. Cas alegó que estaba muy cansado y se retiró a dormir. Dean aguantó un poco más, pero enseguida lo siguió. Cuando entró en el cuarto. Todo estaba a oscuras. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Cuando notó que Castiel se ponía tenso con su contacto, Dean se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormido. Cogiendo al toro por los cuernos, lo abrazó desde atrás.

                - Oye Cas, sé que estabas ilusionado con tener un bebé. Yo también acabé por ilusionarme, pero oye mira el lado positivo; ya tienes experiencia previa para la próxima vez.

                Castiel se dio la vuelta para mirarle en la oscuridad, si eso era posible de hacer.

                - No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero soy varón. Ese hecho es improbable que suceda.

                - Y me lo dice un tío que hace menos de cuatro horas estaba de parto… Bueno, ya sabes que se lo puedes pedir a Gabriel. Es tu hermano y seguro que si le dices que concediéndote eso yo dejaría de follar durante nueve meses contigo, posiblemente te lo regale para Navidad.

                Castiel sonrió. Parecía algo más relajado ahora.

                - Pero oye, avísame con tiempo, ¿vale? Para comprarle camisetas molonas al crío de Van Halen y esas cosas.

                - Vale –Cas se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio sólo iba a ser un simple par de besos, pero la cosa se le fue de las manos y acabó arrodillado tras Dean con éste a cuatro patas. Justo antes de metérsela, Castiel se lo pensó, alargó la mano hacia el primer cajón de la mesilla y sacó un condón-. Por si acaso… que todos sabemos ya lo mala embarazada que serías…

 

FIN


	11. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

 

                Dean levantó la vista y se encontró en el muelle. Él ya había estado antes en ese muelle. Con Cas. Aquella vez que le habló en sueño. Bueno, una de tantas. Con la salvedad que ahora no era Castiel el que estaba a su lado, sino Gabriel.

                - Te debo una Gabe –Dean miró al frente, sin querer reconocer que todo había sido culpa suya.

                - Bah, tenía que haberte preñado a ti –se encogió de hombros-. Nos hubiéramos reído más… Todos sabemos que serías un desastre con eso.

                Dean sonrió. Vaya, a la cuenta todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con eso. Genial.

                - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

                - Llevo varios días observándote, ¿sabes? Igual puedes engañar a Castiel, pero a mí no –se jactó-. Y quería enseñarte algo.

                Dean lo miró de reojo porque no se fiaba mucho de él, pero bueno… estaban en un sueño. En teoría no podía hacerle daño. Finalmente asintió.

                De pronto todo lo que les rodeaba cambió. El muelle se convirtió en una habitación. Las paredes iban decorándose poco a poco, los muebles montándose solos en completo silencio. El techo, la alfombra del suelo, la luz suave de una lamparita en la mesilla de noche… Todo fue completándose hasta llegar a una cama grande de matrimonio y sobre ella, Castiel boca arriba durmiendo, tapado a medias con un esponjoso edredón de plumas.

                La puerta se abrió y Dean entró. Fue un poco raro verse a sí mismo, pero fue curioso porque Dean comenzó a sentir lo que estaba experimentado el que acababa de entrar.

                Ese Dean llegó despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Venía feliz y contento, podía sentirlo, y se arrimó a la cama. Allí vio a Castiel durmiendo, y sobre su pecho, boca abajo, un pequeño bultito rosa también dormido.

                Dean se agachó y cogió a la criatura  con cuidado y luego se acercó a una cuna que había cerca. Qué curioso. Esa cuna no estaba ahí antes.

                Dean se vio pasar con el bebé en los brazos y lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo depositó dentro de la cuna.

                - Hasta mañana Emma, que descanses –dejó a la niña bien tapada y luego se dirigió a la cama. Se abrazó a Castiel y se quedó dormido.

                - ¿Por qué me enseñas esto? –Dean susurró para no despertarles.

                Gabriel puso los ojos en blanco.

                - No pueden oírte, tarugo. Sólo quería enseñarte lo que habría pasado si esa niña hubiera nacido. Nada más.

                Dean volvió la vista hacia la cama y luego hacia la cuna. De pronto todo desapareció y de nuevo se encontraban en el muelle.

                - Puede parecer cruel que te haya enseñado algo que pudo ser y no fue, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, Dean; las cosas, si las quieres, puedes conseguirlas. Sólo tienes que desearlo de veras.

                Gabriel sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

                - Y tal vez yo, si me lo dices de buenas maneras, te lo conceda…

 

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

Sois muchos ya los que, a lo largo de estos cinco años, habéis pedido una continuación de este fanfic. Creo que ha llegado el momento de complaceros. Así que este va a ser mi regalo para vosotros este mes en la celebración del Mes de Misha Collins. Espero que os guste.

 

SEGUNDA PARTE

 

 

 **Título:** [You’re having my baby](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl-em3e3bHQ)

 **Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear.** **Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo.**

 **Fandom:** SPN.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Gabriel, Jody, Donna.

 **Disclaimer:** SPN no es mío, pero molaría que lo fuera XD

 **Spoiler:** Ninguno, aunque se nombra a Amara de pasada y se obvia el final de la temporada 11.

 **Warning:** Mpreg, graphic birth, pregnant!Dean, lot of sex... y otros kinks y cosillas que me guardo para darle emoción ;)

 **Rating:** Nc—17

 **Resumen:** Años más tarde, Dean se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si su hija hubiera llegado a nacer. Ahora, después de que Darkness haya vuelto a su lugar, todo esté tranquilo de nuevo, y teniendo la seguridad del búnquer con ellos, Dean comienza a plantearse que quizás sea un buen momento para retomar esa asignatura pendiente; tener un hijo con Cas.

 

 **Nota de la autora:** Cuando escribí este fanfic, era finales del año 2010. De hecho iba dedicado a Emma que por aquellos entonces su mamá estaba de unos cuatro meses. Es curiosa la conexión que creamos con ciertas cosas porque en la temporada siguiente de la serie, Dean tiene una hija a la que terminan llamando Emma. Os aseguro que no soy adivina, ni tengo acceso a los guiones antes que nadie ni nada por el estilo. ¿Casualidad? Yo no creo en las casualidades y pienso que todo pasa por alguna razón. Dicho esto, espero que os guste el fanfic y que no deis nunca nada por sentado.

 

 

***

 

 

Dean estaba demasiado tranquilo después de que todo con Darkness y Chuck se solucionara. La vida estaba siendo demasiado sosegada para su gusto y para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco o quizás se estaba haciendo mayor y responsible al fin, pero se metió en su cuarto y se puso a ordenarlo todo. Sam siempre le estaba diciendo que su habitación era como el baúl de un mago, que podía encontrara cualquier cosa por cualquier esquina. Bien, pues empezaba a sospechar que su hermano tenía razón, sobre todo ahora que compartía habitación con Cas, que era otro caos con piernas.

Durante años habían sido muy sutiles, al menos todo lo sutil que puede ser un ángel que no tiene ni pajolera idea de lo que significa la palabra “sutileza”.

Castiel tenía su propia habitación, pero la mayoría de las noches dormía con Dean, o al revés. Eso significaba un montón de ropa desperdigada en ambas habitaciones y un caos infinito por todas partes. Cuando Sam les pidió, por favor, que cerraran la puerta por las noches o mejor, que se fueran al sótano del búnquer cuando se ponían cariñosos, Dean se dio cuenta de que era absurdo seguir disimulando, porque cada vez que su hermano le preguntaba que qué tenía con Cas, él respondía que ambos pasaban el rato juntos. Nada más. Lo cierto era que, año tras año, la relación se había ido consolidando hasta tal punto de no poder separarse el uno del otro.

 

La habitación de Castiel no estaba tan mal, pero la suya propia daba miedo verla. Se remangó la camisa y se puso manos a la obra. Recogió balas, partes de armas, ropa sucia, calcetines, bolsitas con sal, y un montón de hojas sueltas que había ido recopilando del búnker. Entre esos papeles apareció una foto. Más que una foto, era una ecografía, la que Sam le hizo a Castiel cuando se quedó embarazo gracias a la broma que les gastó Gabriel.

No pudo evitar ponerse a pensar qué hubira pasado si esa niña hubiera nacido. Había pasado un millón de cosas después de eso y no se imaginaba haberse enfrentado a todo por lo que habían pasado si tenía, además, que criar a una niña y llevarla entre sus brazos.

Ahora todo era distinto. No sólo había madurado sino que además pensaba de otra manera. Recordar a Castiel embarazado le produjo cierta melancolía y un alto grado de protección, más incluso que el habitual. Entonces una idea, rápida y veloz como un cometa, le cruzó la mente y se puso manos a la obra.

 

 

 

Gabriel había vuelto a convertirse en energía mucho tiempo atrás. Podía ser un toca pelotas, tener un humor extraño y aún no se le había olvidado que lo había matado mil veces aquella vez en que le hizo revivir el mismo día una y otra vez, pero era un buen tío. Les había ayudado hasta el final ganándose el cariño y el recuerdo de todos.

Cogió un par de libros que necesitaba y fue hasta el sótano. Por el camino cogió varios ingredientes que necesitaba y caminó rápido. No podía perder el tiempo porque Sam y Cas habían ido a comprar y volverían pronto.

 

Dibujó unas señales extrañas en el suelo con su propia sangre y mezcló varios intredientes en un cuenco de madera de color negro. Removió y se lo bebió. Estaba asqueroso, pero iba a seguir adelante. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Gabriel. Lo llamó con su mente, lo invocó para que esa energía que era tomara cuerpo de nuevo al menos por unos minutos.

— Dean.

Dean abrió los ojos y, dentro del círculo, se encontró con Gabriel. Durante unos segundos se miraron. El ángel sonrió.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, Dean. Me echabas de menos, ¿no?

— Sí —no iba discutir ni a sacarle de su error. No tenía demasiado tiempo—. Te he invocado porque necesito tu ayuda.

Gabriel levantó las cejas esperando que Dean siguiera hablando.

— Yo… —lo mejor era ir al grano cuanto antes—. Quiero tener un hijo. Con Castiel —añadió, por si acaso Gabriel le salía con alguna de sus bromas.

— Oh —el ángel no era tonto y sabía lo que quería Dean—. Así que no has podido olvidar esa visión que te enseñé, ¿eh?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Recordaba esa cama grande, la cuna a un lado, un bebé dormido sobre el pecho de Cas. Había soñado con eso un millón de veces.

— No —añadió—. Hubiéramos sido muy felices con ese niño —lo miró directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que iba en serio—. Ayúdame, Gabriel, por favor.

— Está bien. Nunca he podido negarte nada, Dean. Me gustas —le sonrió—. Veamos. Ésta vez vamos a hacerlo bien —cerró los ojos y estuvo así durante un par de minutos. Luego los abrió—. Ahora tienes ovarios, Dean, funcionando a la perfección. Mañana comenzarás a tener síntomas de dolores menstruales pero sin toda esa parte tan gore de la sangre y todo lo demás —puso cara de asco—. Eso nos lo vamos a ahorrar hasta el final—. Luego, en dos semanas, ovularás y es cuando podrás quedarte embarazado. Si no lo consigues este mes, no podrás tener ningún intento más. No es porque yo no quiera, sino porque no tengo tanto poder para mantener el hechizo más tiempo. Si no consigues quedarte embarazado, los ovarios desaparecerán y todo seguirá como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Y si sí?

— Si es que sí, tendrás un bonito, sano, y sonrosado bebé. Si sale a Cas tendrá algo de pluma —se rió—, aunque si se parece a ti también la tendrá —añadió—. Cuando nazca, tus ovarios desaparecerán también.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a hacer que te suplique ni nada por el estilo?

— Hace mucho que enterramos el hacha de guerra, Dean —la sonrisa de Gabriel era sincera y abierta—. Además, bastante vas a tener ya con estar embarazado. Cas sólo estuvo nueve días, pero tú vas a estar nueve meses —sonrió con más amplitud—. Suerte.

— Hey, un momento —lo detuvo cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho—. ¿Cómo que yo? ¿Por qué no Castiel? ¿Por qué no has barajado si quiera esa posibilidad?

— Porque él ya lo ha vivido, y porque te la debía —le guiñó un ojo.

Dean se exasperó.

— ¿Pero no acabas de decirme que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra?

— Sí, pero ésta te la debía —Gabriel comenzó a desaparecer—. Dean… Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.

Dean estaba acojonado. Cas ya había pasado por eso. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido él el embarazado. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Demasiado con que Gabriel había acudido para cumplir su deseo.

— Gracias, Gabriel.

— A mandar... —se llevó el dedo índice y corazón a la sien e hizo una señal militar a modo de respuesta—… Mami.

Dean apretó los dientes conteniéndose por la provocación. Él lo había buscado y no podía quejarse, pero eso de que lo llamaran mami no le hacía demasiada gracia. Ahora a ponerse manos a la obra.

 

 

 

Dean estuvo de mal humor durante cinco días. Cinco días en los que estuvo con un dolor en el abdomen que quería morirse. Sam le dijo que eso le pasaba por comer toda la comida basura que se metía entre pecho y espalda. A punto estuvo de decirle que ahora tenía ovarios, pero sería dar demasiadas explicaciones y aún no estaba preparado para ello. Sam era muy pesado y no estaba para las charlas de su hermano.

Durante los días en los que estuvo en esos días invisibles del mes, Dean durmió, se quejó, comió todo lo dulce y salado que se le puso por delante y maldijo a todo el mundo. Hasta que finalmente pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban las mujeres en ese aspecto. Gabriel le dijo que tenía que esperar quince días, pero tampoco tenía claro que el ángel fuera un experto en la materia. Decidió creer en él porque no podía hacer otra cosa, hasta que comenzó a sentirse extraño otra vez, aunque ésta vez era muy distinto. Le dolía el abdomen por la parte derecha y sentía el cuerpo como muy a flor de piel. Contó los días y estaba llegando a ese momento, al que Gabriel le había dicho que estuviera preparado. No pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Quizás prepararía una cena romántica con Cas, algo para ellos dos no les vendría mal.

Llamó para hacer una reserva en un restaurante cercano, salió para comprarse una camisa nueva y de camino compró un test de embarazo. Los había visto por la televesión y parecían fáciles y efectivos de usar. Había llegado el momento.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba sentado frente a él, muy atractivo, con una camisa que él mismo le había dejado y el pelo algo despeinado. No sabía qué era pero lo veía más atractivo de la cuenta.

— ¿Qué celebramos?

Dean se encogió de hombros cuando le devolvió el menú al camarero después de haber pedido.

— Quería cenar tranquilo contigo y salir de la rutina diaria. ¿Te parece bien?

Castiel le sonrió y asintió.

— Sí. A mí también me gusta estar contigo, Dean.

Dean no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba tan atractivo, más incluso de lo que ya era, y eso provocó que le costara concentrarse durante la cena.

 

Fue una velada tranquila. Charlaron de varios casos recientes y Castiel le hizo varias preguntas sobre el manejo de una pistola en particular que no era automática y aún le estaba cogiendo el truco para usarla en caso de necesidad.

Castiel no había podido volver al cielo, tampoco quería. Allí seguía siendo un paria, un desertor, un traidor. Muchos aún le tenían miedo y su gracia seguía mermada. Mientras que su problema con el cielo se resolvía, él se entrenaba como un cazador más. Necesitaba sentirse útil y que Sam y Dean lo entrenaran era algo muy positivo para él.

— Nunca había probado el tiramisú porque siempre pedimos tarta de manzana —Castiel se relamía los labios tras cada cucharada de su postre—. Está delicioso.

Dean no había podido evitar seguir el recorrido de esa lengua y todo su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar. Cuando Cas se llevó el dedo corazón a los labios para lamer un poco de postre que le había caído sobre el nudillo, Dean sintió que le faltaba el aliento. De pronto sus muslos sintieron demasiada calor y una humedad extraña se expandió entre sus nalgas.

Asustado con la posibilidad de mojar los pantalones y sin saber lo que le estaba pasando, se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el baño con urgencia. Una vez dentro se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó los calzoncillos. Estos estaban humedecidos por una sustancia algo pegajosa y casi transparente. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Se llevó los dedos a su ano y se tocó por encima. Ese leve roce le hizo reaccionar y su polla dio un respingo. Envalentonado, rodeó con las yemas de los dos dedos los sensibles pliegues y, tras un par de roces más, los deslizó hacia dentro.

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando los músculos de su entrada aprisionaron sus dedos y mandaron descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cachondo. Tenía que salir de allí, encontrar a Cas, y que lo follara como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Dean, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Cas llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. He pagado y he recogido nuestras chaquetas. ¿Te ha sentado mal la cena?

— No —carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Salgo en un segundo. Espérame en el coche.

Sin cuestionar nada, Castiel obedeció y fue hacia el coche. Dean llegó apenas un minuto después. Traía la cara colorada y el primer botón de la camisa quitado.

— ¿Todo bien? —Castiel, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, miraba cómo Dean arrancaba el coche y se incorporaba a la carretera.

— Sí —fue lo único que dijo. Tenían que salir del pueblo para llegar al búnquer de nuevo y, a esa hora entre semana, la carretera secundaria estaba desierta. Puso la radio a poco volumen y siguió conduciendo. Se había secado el trasero como había podido y se había lavado las manos, pero ahora volvía a sentir que se humedecía de nuevo. Tenían que llegar cuanto antes.

— Quiero darte las gracias por la cena, Dean. He disfrutado mucho de la comida y de tu compañía.

Castiel no era consciente de que, mientras hablaba, se remangaba la camisa y gesticulaba con las manos conforme se expresaba. No, él no se daba cuenta de nada de eso, pero Dean sí, y se estaba volviendo loco. Cas lo volvía loco, todo él, algunas cosas más que otras, pero sus manos, sus dedos… no podía resistirse a ellos.

Salió de la carretera poniendo el intermitente a pesar de que no venía nadie y se deslizó por un pequeño sendero entre varios árboles. Allí apagó el motor quedándose ambos amparados por la oscuridad de la noche.

— Dean. ¿Por qué paras?

— Ven —lo llamó mientras salía del coche y se iba hacia la parte de atras hasta quedarse al lado del maletero.

Castiel no le cuestionó y se bajó del coche caminando hacia la parte de atrás del impala donde le esperaba ya Dean. Estaba más raro de la cuenta, pero con Dean nunca se sabía qué pasaba.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó al llegar. Dean le devoró los labios y acto seguido le dio la espalda.

— Necesito que me folles, Cas. Ahora mismo.

Todo lo que Castiel pudo hacer fue parpadear mientras veía cómo Dean se bajaba con toda rapidez los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos a mitad de pierna y se apoyaba sobre el maletero del coche. Castiel se acercó a él los pocos pasos que lo separaban. Los ojos habían ido acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que había en medio del campo hasta observar el humedecido trasero de Dean. Adelantó una mano y lo acarició, mojándose así todos los dedos.

— Dean —jadeó porque no se esperaba algo así—. Estás muy humedecido.

Dean gruñó moviendo las caderas con pereza, deleitándose en el movimiento, intentando provocar a Cas.

Y lo consiguió; Castiel se desabrochó el pantalón todo lo rápido que pudo y se arrimó a él. Se dio varios toques en la ya crecida erección y la guió hacia la entrada de Dean. Tras apoyar la punta del glande sobre los pliegues, adelantó las caderas y se deslizó con demasiada facilidad en él gracias a la lubricación.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación tan maravillosa de esa penetración sencillamente perfecta. Castiel comenzó a mover las caderas, adquiriendo más fuerza, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo haciendo que un sonido obsceno retumbara en la quietud de la noche.

Al sonidos de ambos cuerpos se unieron los jadeos de ambos, acusados por los gruñidos que soltaba Dean cada vez que se sentía completamente lleno y Cas rozaba su próstata hasta dejarle las rodillas temblando. Castiel alzó la mano para dejarla caer luego sin demasiada fuerza sobre una de las nalgas de Dean, añadiendo otro sonido más a la noche. Fue ahí donde Dean terminó de perder la batalla; se llevó una mano a su erección y se dio varios toques manchándose los dedos con su propio líquido pre seminal.

— Cas… Cas. Me corro —jadeó añadiendo más presión con los dedos—. Por favor. Por favor. Sí.

Castiel siseó mientras se dejaba ir dentro de él, inundándole con su semen y arremetiendo todo lo posible hasta llegar lo más lejos posible. Supo que Dean también estaba cabalgando su propio orgasmo porque lo conocía demasiado bien y siempre que lo apretaba de esa manera, era señal de que su cuerpo estaba luchando con su liberación. Tras varios segundos, ambos jadearon a la par y se quedaron en silencio, sin apenas moverse y esperando que el corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

Respiró hondo, aspirando el aroma del campo por la noche y luego se inclinó para darle un beso a Dean entre los homoplatos por encima de la camisa. Se echó hacia atrás con cuidado y salió de él, viendo cómo un líquido y espeso salía de entre los pligegues de Dean y resbalaban hacia abajo entre sus muslos. Era una visión maravillosa que provocó que su polla diera un salto.

Dean se irguió y se puso bien la ropa. Iba a tener que ducharse y cambiarse los pantalones cuando llegaran a casa. Lo estaba deseando. ¿Cuánto tardaba un test de embarazo en salir positivo?

 

 

 

Pero no dio positivo, ni ese, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. En esos últimos días había pillado a Castiel por casi todas las esquinas del búnquer y lo había hecho con él de un millón de posturas distintas. Le daba igual que estuvieran en la ducha, en la cocina, o en el salón. Intentaba asegurarse de que Sam no estuviera en casa o estuviera encerrado en su cuarto. Los días estaban pasando, y ya le quedaban pocos intentos. Eso provocó que entrara en una especie de estado de ansiedad que le hizo estar de mal humor con todo el mundo.

— Dean, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Dean estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Había hecho un par de sándwiches para la cena y estaba terminando de preparar el de su hermano.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre tu comportamiento estos últimos días. ¿Estás molesto por algo?

Sí, lo estaba; estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Era una sensación un poco extraña. Se había ilusionado tanto por tener un bebé que no se había planteado que, atinar a la primera, no era tan sencillo. La otra vez Gabriel los hechizó a propósito, pero ahora era la naturaleza la que mandaba.

— No. Tengo calor —fue la primera excusa que encontró.

Castiel no quiso preguntarle más. Se limitó a observar cómo Dean cogía el plato de su hermano junto a tres cervezas y ponía rumbo hacia el salón donde los esperaba Sam.

 

 

 

Dos días más tarde Dean llegó a su dormitorio después de haber estado conduciendo durante un buen rato. Necesitaba estar consigo mismo un rato, asimilar que no iba a tener un bebé y aceptar que era mejor así. ¿A quién quería engañar? Para empezar era un hombre, y por mucho que Gabriel hubiera “acondiconado” su cuerpo para poder quedarse embarazado, tenía un millón de hormonas, testosterona y demás que se interponía en que pudiera cocebir un hijo. Debía de haberlo pensado antes de haberse hecho ilusiones y haber pedido nada. Ahora era demasiado tarde y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Se había duchado y, envuelto en su albornoz, caminó hacia su dormitorio. Allí estaba Cas, sentado sobre su cama. Llevaba puestos sus vaqueros y una de sus camisas de cuadros. Estaba demasiado atractivo y su cuerpo reaccionó, pero no quiso hacerle caso. Ya había aprendido la lección, ya era tarde y no tenía ganas de nada.

— Hey —lo saludó cuando pasó por su lado para coger ropa interior del segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo, Dean —Cas no le devolvió el saludo—. Por favor.

Dean se quitó el albornoz dejándolo a los pies de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos. Luego fue a la cómoda para coger una camiseta vieja que usaba para dormir. Quería ignorar la pregunta porque no le apetecía hablar de ello, pero no era justo para Cas. No se lo merecía. Acabó sentándose a su lado.

— Dime.

— No —la voz de Cas era calmada y tierna—. Dime tú. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dean sonrió con tristeza. Ordenó mentalmente lo que iba a contarle y cogió aire antes de comenzar.

— He invocado a Gabriel.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esa. Dean comenzó a contárselo todo; la conversación que había tenido con él, lo que le había pedido y lo que le había dicho Gabriel que debía hacer. Cuando terminó, guardó unos minutos de silencio, esperando que Cas le echara la bronca por no habérselo dicho, pero no sucedió nada de eso; la voz de Castiel fue dulce y tranquila.

— Y has estado agobiado y con ese carácter porque no lo has conseguido, ¿no?

Dean negó con la cabeza dándole la razón. Castiel siguió hablando.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Dean?

— No sé. Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho porque eres una parte importante, pero, no sé, quería darte una sorpresa, decirte “Hey, Cas, adivina” —esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Ahora ya da igual.

— ¿Se te ha agotado el tiempo que te ha dicho Gabriel?

— Sí. Incluso lo noto, ¿sabes? He experimentado lo que sienten las mujeres y es una mierda. Tanta hormona suelta es una putada. La próxima vez que Donna me pegue un ladrido, sabré en qué fase del mes está.

Castiel sonrió.

— Lo siento, Dean. Me habría gustado mucho estar estos días contigo, apoyarte en todo.

— No te has perdido gran cosa. Sólo mi mala cara al ver que ese maldito test no cambiaba de color.

Castiel le rodeó la espalda con su brazo y lo estrechó contra su pecho. No duró mucho porque sabía que Dean se agobiaba con esa clase de cosas, así que cambió totalmente de registro para distraerle y hacerle alegrar la cara.

— ¿Quieres una pizza para cenar? Sam me dijo que hoy podía elegir yo la película para ver luego. He visto una en Netflix donde un payaso asesino va vagando por un pueblo al amanecer llevando un hacha en la mano.

Dean se echó a reír a carcajadas. Iba a ser divertido ver la cara de Sam mientras veían la película. Con la fobia que le tenía a los payasos, era muy posible que su hermano acabara meándose encima. Bien, se aseguraría de tener el móvil bien cerca para hacerle un par de fotos.

 

La película resultó ser un bodrio de los gordos. Al menos la cara de Sam no les defraudó y dio para varias fotos y un video que mandaría sin falta a Jody a la mañana siguiente.

Castiel llegó hasta la cama de Dean seguido por él y se tumbó tapándose hasta el cuello.

— No entiendo por qué Sam le tiene miedo a los payasos.

— Hay tantas cosas de Sam que son complicadas de explicar que no sabría por donde empezar —Dean se deshizo de la camiseta y se tumbó a su lado. Había refrescado y encontrar el cuerpo cálido de Cas calentándole la cama le provocó mucha satisfacción—. ¿Vas a ver la tele? —le preguntó cuando vio a Castiel encender una televisión pequeña que tenían en la habitación.

— Un poco. No tengo sueño —estiró el brazo buscando el interruptor para apagar la luz una vez que Dean se hubo metido en la cama con él.

— Hasta mañana —Dean le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se acurrucó junto a él hasta quedarse dormido.

Castiel no tuvo tanta suerte. Se quedó gran parte de la noche mirando la televisión y no porque estuviera echando algo que le interesara, sino porque no podía apartar de la cabeza la confesión de Dean. La idea de ser padre lo emocionaba muchísimo y le hubiera gustado mucho que hubiera compartido esos momentos los dos juntos, aunque luego no lo hubieran conseguido, al menos así Dean no habría pasado por ese mal trance él solo.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando él estuvo embarazado, hacía ya varios años. Lo tristes que se quedaron cuando descubrieron que el embarazo había sido una broma de Gabriel. Jamás había podido olvidar lo que era sentir una nueva vida dentro de él, las pataditas, las ecografías. Había sido un momento confuso pero lleno de amor. Amaría tener un bebé con los ojos de Dean, con su sonrisa, con sus pecas, con su mismo sentido del humor.

Giró la cabeza y lo vio tumbado a su lado, completamente dormido y tapado hasta el cuello. Se amoldó a él hasta acomodarse a su espalda y se quedó así unos minutos, inhalando su olor y sintiendo su respiración pausada y fuerte.

Comenzó a darle suaves besos en el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego fue bajando por el cuello, dejando un leve recorrido humedecido tras él. Sin despertarse, Dean sonrió y se acomodó para darse la vuelta. Castiel se tumbó sobre él. No pensaba, su cuerpo estaba mandando por él. La consciencia de Dean tampoco parecía haberse despertado pero su cuerpo sí. Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que les terminó de encender. Dean, que había tenido las piernas enterlazadas con él, las frotó contra las suyas, intentando sentirle de mil maneras distintas. Luego las abrió y lo acomodó entre ellas mientras le rodeaba las caderas y juntaba los tobillos tras él, temiendo que fuera a escaparse dejándole solo y abandonado.

La respiraciones se volvieron densas y los pulsos habían aumentado la velocidad. A pesar de todo eso, Castiel seguía a su ritmo. No tenía prisa. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para hacerle el amor, para demostrarle que, para él, no había nada más maravilloso ni que quisiera más.

Tras acomodarse mejor, su erección rozó las nalgas de Dean. Aún no lo había preparado, pero Dean ya estaba humedecido considerablemente, lo que provocó que se deslizara con facilidad hasta presionar la entrada. Sólo tuvo que adelantar un poco las caderas para entrar en él.

Le hizo el amor lentamente, sin prisas, haciéndole gemir con cada penetración, con cada beso y cada caricia. Dean apenas se había despertado del todo, se sentía como en una nube mágica donde sólo existía Castiel. Le gustaba cuando el ángel se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle disfrutar, para llevarle a las alturas y soltarle luego de la mano para reencontrarse segundos más tarde, jadeando, satisfechos y felices.

Fue una noche llena de promesas y de sueños realizados.

 

 

 

— ¿Sabes que Jody está ahora al sur de Texas? —Sam había puesto un plato con tostadas en el centro de la mesa en la cocina y encendió una sartén para hacer el bacon—. Me ha mandado un mensaje hoy con sus coordenadas y datos para que la tengamos localizada.

— ¿Sí? —Dean estaba sentado sirviéndose algo de zumo. Estaba hambriento esa mañana después de haber dormido como un tronco. Se había pasado varias semanas apesumbrado, aceptando que su deseo de ser padre no iba a poder hacerse realidad. Ahora que todo había vuelto a su lugar, él había optado por seguir con su vida sin comerse más la cabeza—. ¿Y eso?

— La han destinado a otro sitio. Me dijo que al principio se lo tomó un poco mal, pero que luego ha descubierto “Las Cochinitas” y ya no hay quien la mueva de allí.

Dean frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz cuando Sam llegó con el bacon recién hecho y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

— ¿Te sirvo? —Sam le acercó el plato esperando que su hermano lo cogiera.

— No, gracias —se echó más zumo tras bebérselo. No se dio cuenta de la cara extrañada que Sam le dedicó tras rechazar su desayuno favorito—. ¿Qué son “Las Cochinitas”?

— Pues a la cuenta es una bebida hecha de frambuesa, algo de alcohol, y hojas de hierbabuena. Suele ir acompañado con unos nachos con varias salsas.

— Hmmm, hay que ir a probarlo —El teléfono comenzó a sonar, dejó el vaso a un lado y respondió a la llamada—. ¡Jody! Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. Sí… —guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. Salimos en un par de horas para allá —y colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sam lo miraba atento.

— Han aparecido varios muertos en el pueblo donde está y parece que no ha terminado ahí la cosa. Cree que puede ser algo... fuera de lo normal, ya sabes. Desayunamos y preparamos las cosas para salir cuanto antes.

— Bien —Sam asintió dándole un bocado enorme a su tostada—. La pobre; allá donde va aparece alguien muerto.

Dean asintió dándole la razón.

— Pues sí. Empieza a recordarme a la vieja esa de “Murder, she wrote”.

Sam no pudo ocultar una carcajada.

— No dejes que te escuche o se vengará —le dio un sorbo a su café—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Cas? Supongo que vendrá con nosotros.

— Sí —Dean se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó—. Durmiendo. Voy a despertarle.

— Ya —Sam se terminó el café—. No os entretengáis que os conozco. Salimos en una hora, Dean.

— Vaaaale.

Al final salieron una hora y media más tarde porque Dean tenía otros planes de cómo despertar a Castiel de una manera bastante peculiar.

 

 

 

El viaje hasta Corpus Christi se hizo algo largo y cansado. Jody no vivía exactamente en esa ciudad sino a las afueras, en un pequeño pueblo casi saliendo del condado de Nueces. Sam condujo gran parte del viaje porque Dean estaba inusualmente cansado, y era verdad; tenía mala cara y se iba durmiendo por los rincones. Incluso llegó a cambiarle el asiento trasero a Cas para poder tumbarse y dormir a gusto. Sam no dijo nada por tener que conducir todo el viaje. Se limitó a mirarles a ambos y a poner la radio con música bajita para no despertarle.

Le gustaba charlar con Castiel. El ángel tenía mucho que contar. Quizás aún estuviera conociendo el mundo moderno, pero daba gusto oírle hablar de historias ancestrales, de mitos y leyendas que habían sucedido de verdad, de armas, personajes y lugares que ya no existían, que no quedaban costancia de ellos y que el hombre jamás conocería. A Sam le gustaba escucharle, aprender más. Tenía que reconocer que tenerle junto a ellos había sido muy positivo, sobre todo para Dean. Su hermano había dado un cambio radical en su vida. Antes, cuando Castiel pasaba más tiempo alejado de ellos, Dean siempre estaba preguntando por él, llamándole, preocupándose a todas horas. Hasta que Castiel se fue a vivir al búnquer. Eso ayudó a que Dean se relajara y se centrara, y de paso sirvió para que su relación, fuera ésta cual fuera, se consolidara.

 

 

 

Jody los recibió en su nueva casa, una pequeña cabaña modesta pero bien comunicada y muy acogedora. Lo primero que hizo Dean al llegar fue vomitar en el baño. Al salir, los otros tres lo estaban esperando en el salón.

— Te he hecho una manzanilla —Jody le acercó la jarra y le frotó una pierna cuando se sentó a su lado—. ¿De resaca?

— No —Dean se frotó la frente intentando recordar el por qué de su malestar—. Paramos en un bar de carretera hace un par de horas y cometí el fallo de beber agua del grifo. El agua del sur sabe fatal.

— Es por el cloro. Hace años que sólo bebo agua embotellada —Jody le tuvo que dar la razón

— Bueno, Jody, explícanos —Sam se acomodó para escuchar la historia de la mujer.

Jody se levantó para ir a por una carpeta donde había ido reuniendo documentos e información para facilitarles un poco el trabajo. Le gustaba ser de ayuda y sabía que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Los tres hombres leyeron los informes y comentaros las fotos que el forense había facilitado.

— ¿Qué crees que es, Sam? —Castiel seguía mirando la última foto. No podía dejar de mirar un tatuaje que tenía la víctima bajo el pezón derecho—. Juraría que he visto esto antes.

— A mí no me suena —Dean miró otra foto pero siguió negando con la cabeza—. No parece ningún ritual, ni marca sobrenatural.

— El caso es que a mí sí que me suena, pero no sé de qué.

— ¿Os habéis traído algún libro? —Jody había sacados varias cervezas y las había repartido.

— No, pero en estos últimos meses que ha estado la cosa más tranquila, nos hemos dedicado a informatizar todo el material de los libros y crear una biblioteca online. Recuérdame que te de la contraseña para que tú también puedas acceder a ella.

Jody sonrió a Sam y le agradeció el ofrecimiento. El menor de los Winchester sacó el portátil y comenzó a explicarle a la mujer cómo funcionaba.

Pidieron varias pizzas mientras buscaban algo que pudiera ayudarles con el caso. Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde, los tres se hospedaron en un motel que no quedaba demasiado lejos y descansaron un poco. Al día siguiente tenían que seguir con la búsqueda y preguntar por el pueblo. Iba a ser un día duro.

 

 

 

Dean se levantó al amanecer para salir corriendo hacia el baño. Allí echó hasta la primera papilla. Cuando regresó a la cama varios minutos más tarde y tras haberse lavado los dientes, Castiel lo miró desde la cama.

— ¿Sigues encontrándote mal?

Dean se echó la sábana por encima y se dejó caer de lado con cuidado intentando no mover demasiado el estómago.

— Odio este lugar —gimió—. Ni el agua ni la comida me han sentado bien.

— Yo estoy bien —respondió Cas con sinceridad.

— Entonces me estoy haciendo viejo —respondió resoplando—. Antes podía comer cualquier cosa. He llegado a comer hasta arena y jamás me había pasado nada. Sin embargo mírame ahora… un poco de agua del grifo, una pizza de bacon y aquí estoy muriéndome.

— Descansa un par de horas más. Si sigues mal iremos Sam y yo a preguntar por el pueblo.

Dean se rió a pesar de que hacerlo le revolvió de nuevo el estómago.

— No te ofendas, Cas, pero preguntando tienes la misma sensibilidad que una farola.

Csatiel frunció el ceño mirándole.

— Las farolas no son sensibles, Dean. Son la mayoría de metal y…

— Ya —lo cortó—. Da igual, Cas. Dormiré un poco y me pondré bien. Ya verás.

 

Un par de horas más tarde Dean se levantó, se dio una ducha y salió a buscar a Sam junto al coche mientras Castiel terminaba de arreglarse.

— Urgh, Sam. Ese after shave huele como el último caso que tratamos en Indiana, el del Wendigo podrido.

Sam levantó una ceja.

— Me lo regalaste tú por mi cumpleaños.

— Pues no lo uses. Ya te regalaré otra cosa —abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor cuando vio a Castiel llegar hacia ellos—. Venga, Cas.

Dean estaba de pronto de mal humor y ambos lo notaron, por lo que decidieron permanecer en silencio sin decir ni una palabra.

 

 

 

 

Estuvieron investigando todo el día. Se dividieron para interrogar a los testigos y buscar pruebas. Nada. Fue un día entero tirado a la basura porque no habían conseguido nada de nada. Las muertes no tenían relación entre sí y lo único que tenían era ese tatuaje que seguían sin descubrir qué diablos era.

Jody se había unido a ellos cuando salió de trabajar y los invitó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes con los mejores nachos del mundo. En otras circunstancias Dean se habría pedido un cubo lleno de nachos y salsas hasta reventar, pero esa noche estaba de mal humor y no sabía por qué, quizás porque seguía con ese dolor de estómago constante que no se le quitaba con nada. Había vomitado mil veces ese día a pesar de que no había comido nada. A media tarde le entró hambre y se zampó un hot dog gigante. Segundos más tarde lo vomitó todo.

Ninguno le dijo nada. Sólo Sam lo miraba con cara rara, hasta que Dean abrió la boca. Entonces atrajo la atención de Castiel.

— ¿No os parece curioso el mantel? Forman dibujos que, si lo miras del derecho parece una bacteria asesina, pero si lo miras del revés, parece un osito con un lazo. Qué mono —sonrió al osito sin darse cuenta de que tres pares de ojos se lo quedaron mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sam y Jody se pidieron un par de cervezas extras y Sam sacó su portátil para seguir buscando información. Castiel le sugirió a Dean que fueran a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Dean puso mala cara, se levantó y lo siguió, pero antes tuvo que esperar a que Cas fuera al baño.

Detrás del restaurante había un camino empedrado algo desigual que conducía a una pequeña playa. El atardecer lo había teñido todo de naranja y tonos rosados.

— Este lugar es precioso —Dean respiró hondo sintiéndose mejor por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí gracias al agua salada del mar.

Castiel iba a su lado, paseando a su misma velocidad. Entonces se paró y lo llamó.

— Dean.

Dean, que había caminado varios pasos más, se volvió para mirarle.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

— ¿Qué? —ésta vez el tono fue un poco más alto—. Estáis todos muy raros hoy.

Castiel lo habría encontrado gracioso sino fuera porque tenía varias sospechas y tenía que solventarlas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó una caja. Alargó el brazo y se lo tendió.

— Hazte el test, por favor.

Dean cogió la caja y miró que era un test de embarazo. Con el ceño fruncido, levantó la cabeza y miró a Cas.

— No tiene gracia, Cas. Ya sabes que me hice un millón de test de estos y todos salieron negativo.

Castiel recordaba ese dato porque se lo había dicho, pero Dean no había vuelto a repetir ninguno después de esa noche en que le hizo el amor muy, muy despacio.

— Por favor. No hay nadie en la playa. Puedes ponerte en la orilla. No te llevará ni dos segundos.

Visiblemente disgustado, Dean sacó el test de la caja y caminó cabreado hacia la orilla. No entendía por qué Cas se burlaba de él de esa manera. Ya sabía lo que iba a salir. Le había costado varias semanas superar que no tendría un bebé. ¿Por qué el ángel quería hacerle recordar ese sufrimiento de esa manera?

Miró a un lado y al otro y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en la playa, se bajó la cremallera y apuntó a la orilla para hacer pipí. Cuando salieron las primeras gotas, acercó el bastoncillo esponjoso y lo humedeció. Luego cerró el tapón, se subió la cremallera y se volvió hacia Castiel.

— No sé qué pretendes con esto.

Castiel no entendía cómo Dean no se daba cuenta de que tenía síntomas evidentes de que podía estar embarazado. Se lo podía decir, pero con lo cabezota que era, sabía que iba a tener que demostrárselo para que se diera cuenta.

— Confía en mí, Dean.

— No —estaba enfadado de nuevo. Otra vez se encontraba mal y tenía ganas de vomitar—. Joder, genial —se llevó la mano al estómago sabiendo que no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar a ningún baño, por lo que terminó vomitando tras una segunda arcada en la orilla. Castiel intentó acercarse a él para ofrecerle su ayuda, pero él estiró el brazo indicándole que no se moviera mientras terminaba de escupir la saliva de la boca—. ¡No! No te hacía tan cruel, Cas. Me ves mal, sabes que no me encuentro bien, y tú traes a colisión un tema tan delicado como este. ¿Qué cojones pretendes?

Castiel quiso gritarle la verdad, pero no era así como quería que Dean se diera cuenta de que iba a tener un bebé.

— Luego hablamos, Dean, cuando te calmes un poco —se giró y comenzó a andar el camino de vuelta.

— Ah, perfecto. Ahora me dejas aquí jodido y vomitando. Gracias, tío. Es un placer poder contar contigo.

Castiel no quería irse, pero sabía que si se quedaba, Dean iba a ir calentándose más y más y acabaría diciendo cosas que no sentía. Irse era la opción más sensata aunque no se fuera muy lejos.

 

 

 

Ya era de noche cuando Dean regresó a la habitación de motel que había reservado. Castiel estaba allí, sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación. Tenía varios documentos abiertos sobre la mesa y los estudiaba con detenimiento.

No le dijo anda al entrar. Caminó rápido hacia el baño y vomitó otra vez. Había tenido que ponerse de rodillas porque la arcada fue superior a él. Se encontraba fatal, no estaba mejorando y estaba demasiado irascible por nada. Perfecto, odiaba estar enfermo.

Se quitó la ropa tirándola al suelo y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, se metió en la cama y se arropó hasta el cuello. Apenas llevaba un par de minutos cuando su atención se centró en Castiel.

— ¿Vas a estar toda la noche leyendo? Me molesta la luz.

Castiel se levantó, cogió los papeles y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, suspiró hondo. No parecía que Dean hubiera visto el test. ¿O sí? ¿Y si se había equivocado y el comportamiento de Dean se debiera realmente al malestar que sentía y no a las hormonas locas del embarazo? Si al día siguiente Dean seguía en las mismas, iba a tener que tomar medidas al respecto.

 

Dean se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas. Estaba muy cansado pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se arrepentía de haber sido un capullo con Cas. No sabía qué le había pasado. En cuanto volviera le pediría perdón. Ver ese test de embarazo hizo empeorar su malestar. Odiaba sentirse enfermo. Era un mal paciente que no paraba de quejarse y de chinchar a todo el mundo.

Se despertó a lo justo para salir corriendo hacia el baño y vomitar otra vez. Si no mejoraba no le iba a quedar más remedio que ir al médico. Así no podía seguir.

Cuando dejó de vomitar estiró el brazo para dejar de ir la cisterna y se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño sobre la alfombra y la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior. Entonces sitió algo que se le estaba clavando en una de las nalgas. Metió la mano por debajo de la ropa y sacó el test de embarazo. A punto estuvo de tirarlo a la papelera, pero se dio cuenta de las dos franjas rosas que habían teñido el aparato.

Se quedó mudo mirando el test. No podía ser. Tenía que estar estropeado. No habían vuelto a hacer nada mientras… Oh, mierda. Se había olvidado de esa noche, el día después de que su cuerpo hubiera cerrado el chiringuito, según Gabriel. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Se vistió a toda prisa, se metió en el impala y condujo buscando una tienda de esas que estaban abierta las veinticuatro horas. Ahí sabía que había test de todo tipo. Podía esperar un par de horas a que amaneciera y abrieran las tiendas normales, pero necesitaba saberlo ya.

Entró y fue directo a la parte de parafarmacia. Allí había distintos test de embarazo. Cogió uno un poco más bueno del que había usado antes y que indicaba de cuántas semanas estaba. Pagó en caja y volvió al motel. Ese test que llevaba no lo había comprado antes porque era el más caro. Sabía que era nuevo en el mercado y tenía la capacidad de detectar más semanas de embarazo en una mujer gracias a otras pruebas distintas que la del recuento de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica, más conocida como la hormona del embarazo.

Esos cinco minutos que tardaba el test en decir algo le parecieron un mundo. Cuando vio que el reloj corría y no salía nada, negó con la cabeza. Menudo gilipollas por haberse hecho ilusiones de esa manera. Fue a cogerlo y a lanzarlo a la papelera cuando de pronto una carita sonriente apareció en la pantalla y a su lado una frase: 8 semanas.

¿Ocho semanas? Estaba de dos meses, joder, ¡y no se había dado cuenta! Se sentía tan feliz que salió a toda prisa para buscar a Cas y decírselo. También para pedirle perdón por su pésimo comportamiento. Ojalá el ángel no estuviera demasiado enfadado, aunque si lo estaba lo comprendería perfectamente.

 

 

 

Lo encontró sentando en la orilla de la playa viendo el amanecer del lugar. El cielo ya había comenzado a clarear y la luna abandonaba disimuladamente su tranquilo lugar en el cielo.

Dean llegó y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada. Se limitó, como él, a mirar el agua, cómo el cambio de marea se iba pronunciando poco a poco.

— Lo siento mucho —Dean tenía el ceño fruncido, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía del mar—. Sé que me he comportado como un capullo.

Castiel tenía los antebrazos apoyados sobre la rodillas, llevaba un rato con las piernas flexionadas y sin apenas moverse. Se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirarle.

— No te preocupes, Dean. Ya sé cómo eres y sé que necesitas tiempo.

Dean le agradeció en silencio que lo conociera tan bien.

— ¿Vienes a desayunar? —se levantó y le tendió una mano—. Me muero de hambre.

Castiel aceptó la mano y se irguió a su lado. No pudo evitar mirarle, curioso.

— ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente —no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el test que se había hecho un rato atrás—. Cas.

Castiel cogió el aparatito y leyó. Luego levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida pero franca en el rostro.

— Felicidades, Dean. Vas a ser mamá —no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Vamos —Dean apretó los labios conteniendo la emoción—. Ahora no me vas a dejar colgado con esto —se separó de él y comenzó a caminar a su lado de camino al motel—. Porque ha sido por tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Castiel no pudo evitar levantar las cejas sorprendido.

— Tú eres el que quería ser padre y prácticamente me ha violado por las esquinas todas las noches —le recordó.

— ¿Eso piensas? —Dean estaba de un humor fantástico—. Pues yo no oí que te quejaras ninguna de esas noches. Y sí, tú eres el culpable. Todas las veces que según tú, yo te _violé_ por las esquinas —lo imitó acertando en su tono de voz—, no dio nada como resultado. Lo sé porque me hice un millón de test. Pero llegaste tú, esa última noche, cuando ya pensé que estaba todo acabado, me pillas medio dormido y… ¡Hey! —se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¡Yo estaba dormido! ¡Eso sí que es aprovecharse de mí!

Castiel se rió, lo abrazó, y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Ahora era cuando comenzaba la aventura.

Se sacudieron los pies cuando salieron de la playa y siguieron el camino a la cafetería. Castiel siguió la conversación por donde la habían dejado.

— Claro, claro. No voy a recordarte que ni siquiera hizo falta prepararte —miró al frente haciéndose un poco la víctima—. Tampoco voy a recordarte quién se abrazó con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura atrpándome como un pulpo en celo.

Dean le palméo el hombro y se paró frente la puerta de la cafetería cuando vio a Sam dentro.

— No le digas nada aún a Sam, por favor.

Castiel frunció el ceño y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque primero quiero asegurarme de que realmente está todo bien, que de verdad hay un niño y no soy uno de esos casos de perras en celo, que presentan todos los síntomas pero sólo tienen un embarazo imaginario.

— De acuerdo —asintió. Le daría tiempo a Dean. Todo el que él quisiera.

 

 

 

El pueblo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, así que no les quedó otra que volver a casa. Jody les avisaría si volvía a ocurrir algo extraño. No tenía sentido que los crímenes hubieran parado cuando ellos llegaron. Algo no cuadraba, pero no podían quedarse más tiempo allí sin ninguna razón porque iban a llamar la atención, ya que no tenía sentido que el FBI estuviera preguntando por varias muertes que, a primera vista, parecían ser totalmente fortuitas.

 

 

Dean estuvo durante más de dos semanas intentando decírselo a Sam. No le daba miedo ni mucho menos, pero sí que le daba cierto reparo. Sabía que Sam se alegraría muchísimo por él, y conociéndole, sabía que se tomaría eso de ser tío al pie de la letra y defendería a su hijo contra viento y marea, anteponiendo la vida del pequeño a la suya propia. Era una responsabilidad muy grande, y era de él, no de su hermano. No quería que esa decisión que había tomado influyera tanto en su vida, pero iba a tener que decírselo pronto porque en nada comenzaría a notársele y ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿que eran gases?

Llegó al salón algo cansado. Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza y le dolían los pezones. Toda la zona del pecho la tenía mucho más sensible de la cuenta, sin contar que aún seguía vomitando cada dos por tres. Había comenzado a leer síntomas del embarazo y todo lo que sentía era normal, aunque no por eso se hacía más fácil de soportar.

— ¿De limpieza, Cenicienta? —Dean observó a Sam. Había vaciado toda una librería, había puesto todos los libros encima de la mesa y los ojeaba uno a uno.

— Buenos días —le saludó apenas mirándole—. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el símbolo que vimos en el último cadáver que apareció. Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte.

— Ah —se rascó la barriga tras escuchar a su hermano. También bostezó. Las pesquisas de Sammy últimamente le daban mucho sueño—. Bien —se sentó en una silla y se quedó mirando la nada absoluta aún medio dormido.

— Por cierto —Sam soltó el libro que tenía en las manos y agarró una caja que había en la última estantería de la repisa. Llegó hasta Dean y se la puso delante sobre la mesa para que la abriera—. He pensado que podías ayudarme a ordenar runas y amuletos. La última vez que usamos las piedras las echastes aquí dentro y siguen sin estar en su sitio.

Dean gruñó. Sam tenía razón, pero había tenido la esperanza de que su hermano se hubiera olvidado de ese dato y no tuviera que ordenarlo hasta que no lo fueran a usar otra vez dentro de muchos, muchos años.

— Eres muy cansino, Sammy —gruñó mientras se incorporaba para abrir la caja.

— No me llames Sammy.

— Como quieras, Sammy —Dean quitó el enganche y echó la tapa para atrás. Ante sus ojos no aparecieron un montón de piedras y runas desordenadas como él había dejado allí dentro varios meses atrás. En su lugar había lo que parecía ser una mantita de lana de color verde mar y, encima de todo, unos patucos del mismo color. Ojiplático, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

— Felicidades —Sammy sonreía como un tonto—. Te estaba dando tiempo para que me lo dijeras, pero pasaba el tiempo y nada. Así que me he decido yo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo porque ya tenía comprado el arrullo y los patucos y si esperaba más tiempo se le iba a quedar pequeño al niño! —bromeó—. Casi voy a tener que regalarle una maquinilla de afeitar para los pelitos del bigote.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, ambos visiblemente emocionados.

— No sabía cómo decirtelo —terminó de abrazarle y sacó la pequeña mantita del bebé apreciando lo esponjosa y suave que era—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— Llevo muchas semanas sospechando. Desde que me dijiste que no querías bacon en el desayuno.

— ¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta.

— Vamos, Dean. Te he visto comer bacon incluso estando dormido. ¡Ah! Y el olor de mi after shave.

— Pero eso es verdad, Sammy. El olor es horrible.

— Vete a la mierda. Pobre Cas lo que le espera —bromeó mientas volvía de nuevo a sus libros.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si soy un amor!

— Ya… —Con ese simple gesto Sam siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano—. Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba. Donna se ha prometido con un médico que conoció en una convención de policías en no—sé—donde. He pensado que quizás podamos pedirle una ecografía para ver cómo va el embarazo.

Dean lo sopesó unos segundos.

— ¿No le hemos jodido la vida lo suficiente a Donna como para llegar a su prometido y decirle “Hola, mi hermano se ha quedado embarazado. ¿Le puedes hacer una eco?” Vamos a ver correr a ese pobre hombre hasta el infinito y más allá. Sin contar la paliza que nos daría Donna.

— Ya he pensado en todo eso. Resulta que ese hombre conoce la vida de los cazadores y todo este mundo en el que estamos metidos.

Eso ya le iba gustando más a Dean.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Sí. A la cuenta cuando era pequeño tuvo una experiencia con vampiros y hombres lobos y bueno… No le va a pillar de nuevas.

— Vale, entonces. Pero si me mira como si fuera su próximo proyecto de ciencias, me largo de allí.

— Que no. Llamaré a Donna para que me de su teléfono y acordar una cita.

 

 

 

El trayecto en coche se les hizo algo largo. El prometido de Donna, Roger, tenía una consulta privada en la ciudad y los atendió encantados una semana y media más tarde. Donna no había podido estar porque tenía turno doble, pero prometió reunirse con ellos en cuanto saliera.

— Dean —Roger, un hombre alto, moreno y fuerte llegó hasta ellos—. Un placer conoceros. Donna me ha hablado muchísimos de vosotros —saludó también a Sam y a Cas estrechándoles la mano—. Vamos a la sala. Ya lo tengo todo preparado.

Los tres hombres entraron en una de las consultas y corrió las persianas venecianas de las cristaleras para el resto de los trabajadores y pacientes no pudieran ver nada.

— Debo admitir que saber que había un hombre embarazado me causó cierta impresión, pero no es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida, la verdad. Estoy encantado de que hayáis venido y confiéis en mí.

— ¿Qué es lo más raro que ha visto? —quiso saber Castiel. Estaba en modo protector y necesitaba conocer más a ese hombre para saber si podía confiar en él plenamente.

Roger comenzó a contarles su experiencia con lo sobrenatural mientras preparaba el material para la ecografía. Mantuvieron una pequeña charla hasta que le indicó a Dean que se tumbara en la camilla. Dean lo hizo; se tumbó boca arriba y esperó.

— Levántate la camisa y ábrete el pantalón vaquero.

Dean obedeció. El hombre cogió una toallita de papel y se la deslizó por el borde de la ropa interior para que el gel que iba a ponerle no le mojara la prenda. Extendió el líquido pegajoso con el transductor y apretó ligeramente sobre el abdomen de Dean para localizar alguna señal de dónde podría estar el feto.

Durante varios segundos estuvo regulando el aparato, tecleando en el tablero de control y ajustando la pantalla. En ese intervalo corto de tiempo Dean pensó que no saldría nada, que todo había sido una falsa alarga, o que algo iba mal y por eso no se veía nada de inmediato. Entonces el hombre pasó al otro lado del abdomen y miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño.

— Dean…

El corazón de Dean comenzó a latir como un loco temiéndose lo peor. Roger, ajeno a todo, siguió hablando.

— ¿Has tomado algún completo vitamínico, ácido fólico o cualquier otra cosa recomendada para embarazadas?

 

— No —respondió tajante. Miró hacia un lado, hacia Cas y Sam, porque tenía miedo de mirar a la pantalla y que no hubiera nada allí.

— Vale. Veamos —apretó un par de teclas más y una nueva pantalla se abrió en el monitor con una imagen clara y nítida de lo que parecía ser un bebé formándose—. Este es tu bebé, Dean —el hombre le dio volumen al ordenador y de pronto unos latidos comenzaron a retumbar en la habitación—. Y ese es su corazón.

— ¿Es normal que vaya así de rápido? —Sam tenía la misma ansiedad que Dean y necesitaba saber que todo iba bien.

— Sí, es normal.

— ¿Qué más ve? —Castiel estaba serio, más de lo normal. Miraba fijamente la pantalla intentando comprender todo aquello.

— Por el tamaño que tiene, podríamos decir que estás en la semana doce de embarazo —Roger asintió cuando Dean le explicó que, según sus cálculos, estaba en esa semana—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es medir el pliegue nucal para ver si se está bien. También vamos a mirar si los pulmones y el corazón se están formando correctamente. Quiero hacerte varios análisis de sangre y contrastarlo todo para descartar malformaciones o anomalías genéticas.

— Si sale a Sam muy normal no puede salir —bromeó Dean intentando quitarle hierro a todo ese asunto. Estaba pletórico. Estaba viendo a su bebé y eso le había mejorado el humor enormemente. Además, sentía la mano de Cas sobre su hombro y eso le infundía una fuerza que lo llenaba de energía.

— Si me lo permites, Dean, me gustaría ver cómo funciona todo lo además ahí dentro —el hombró movió la imagen para mirar todo el conjunto—. Me explico; quiero ver el estado del útero, cómo se ha hecho un hueco ahí dentro y su funcionamiento.

El examen fue minucioso y duró bastante rato. Dean estaba algo cansado de estar boca arriba y había empezado a dolerle la espalda. Entendía que todo eso era necesario, pero necesitaba un descanso.

— Tu útero está por encima de tu vejiga. Ahora no lo notarás, pero cuando adquieras cierto tamaño y peso, vas a necesitar hacer pipí mil veces al día —siguió mirando la pantalla. Para el resto, lo que salía en el monitor parecía no tener sentido, él sin embargo lo comprendía perfectamente—. Supongo que el útero acabará deslizándose por detrás de la vejiga, detrás de la vesícula seminal y sobre la glándula de Cowper. Quizás deje de funcionarte correctamente mientras estés embarazado.

— ¿Eso en qué le afecta? —fue Castiel el que preguntó.

— La glándula de Cowper tiene como función segregar un líquido alcalino que lubrica y neutraliza la acidez de la uretra antes del paso del semen en la eyaculación.

— Ya, la famosa frase de “antes de llover, chispea”, ¿no? —Dean miraba la pantalla sin ver nada realmente, pero si el médico lo decía...

— Exacto. Este líquido contiene espermatozoides, la mayoría inviables, pero nunca se sabe —sonrió por la famosa expresión—. En tu caso lo único en que puede afectarte es que tu eyaculación sea menor, con menos fuerza. Nada más.

— Ah bueno, podré soportarlo —Dean estaba de un humor excelente.

— ¿Y cómo...? —Sam tosió intentando preguntar lo que tenía en mente intentando ser lo más delicado posible. No lo consiguió—. ¿Cómo va a salir el bebé de ahí?

— El cuello uterino está unido al recto. Ahora está totalmente cerrado. Se vé aquí como una pequeña erosión. Seguramente cuando te quedaste embarazado, estaba abierto. Ahora estará cerrado hasta que te pongas de parto. Está muy cerca de la abertura del ano, así que posiblemente...

— Suficiente —Dean los mandó callar a todos. Se sentía muy incómodo de que hablaran sobre su trasero.

— Pero tenemos que estar preparados, Dean —ésta vez fue Cas el que intentó convencerle.

— Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿entendido?

Roger los miró a los dos y Sam y Cas negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que no iban a contradecir a Dean.

— El embarazado manda —el médico sonrió y terminó con la ecografía—. Bueno, Dean. Todo parecer ir fenomenal. No obstante te haré esos análisis para descartar posibles problemillas.

Dean asintió mientras se limpiaba el gel y se ponía bien la ropa. Salió de la consulta junto con Sam, charlando animadamente. Castiel se rezagó porque quería hacer una pregunta muy personal y no quería que Dean le ladrara delante de todos.

— ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Roger apagó la luz de la consulta y caminó por el pasillo tras Dean y Sam, que iban bastante más rápido varios pasos por delante de ellos.

— Claro. De todas formas ya os he dado mi tarjeta para cualquier problema o duda y la fecha para la próxima ecografía de Dean. Es muy importante que llevemos el control.

— Sí, le obligaré a venir. Aunque sea atándolo —le aseguró Castiel.

— Espero que eso no sea necesario —se rió Roger—. Tendría que dar más explicaciones de la cuenta a mis colegas.

— Mi pregunta es... ¿Podemos... puede Dean...? —Cas no supo terminar la frase, aunque no hizo falta porque el hombre le entendió perfectamente.

— No veo por qué no. De todas formas al principio tened cierto cuidado con las penetraciones profundas y fuertes. Más que nada por Dean, porque tendrá toda esa zona presionada y podría resultarle molesto o demasiado placentero.

Castiel se paró en seco y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Demasiado placentero?

— La próstata va a quedar delante del útero y estará bastante más comprimida. Es posible que con un leve roce sienta placer —le guiñó un ojo—. Mucho placer y sin apenas rozarle.

El ángel no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Esa información se la iba a guardar por el momento. Por supuesto que tendría cuidado, pero el factor sorpresa iba estar de su lado.

 

 

 

— Oh, mira. En la semana doce del embarazo se forman las cuerdas vocales —Dean estaba tumbado en su cama, con su Ipad sobre el estómago leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre esa semana y la experiencia de otras madres—. Ahora mide seis centímetros y pesa catorce gramos.

Castiel acababa de venir de la ducha y se estaba secando antes de ponerse algo de ropa y de meterse en la cama a su lado. Se frotó el pelo con la toalla y se acostó a su lado para mirar la pantalla para leer él también.

— Aquí dice también que a partir de esta semana las náuseas comienza a desaparecer.

— Já —Dean bufó abriendo otra ventana—. Eso lo creeré cuando deje de tener ganar de vomitar mi puñetero estómago todas las mañanas. Apagó el Ipad, lo dejó a un lado y se estiró para besarle—. Hasta mañana.

 

 

Dean estaba muy entusiasmado leyendo los cambios que se sucedían semana a semana y comparándose consigo mismo. Todavía no se le notaba nada. Solía usar pantalones anchos y camisas sueltas y aún no había tenido que cambiarlas por unas más grandes. Tampoco esperaba llegar a eso. Sabía que tendría que estar con Cas y Sam en el salón, leyendo libro a libro para seguir con la investigación que llevaban a cabo, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Le parecía tan mágico que su cuerpo supiera lo que tenía que hacer y cómo. Estaba formando una personita, creando una vida. Ahora, en la semana en la que se encontraba ya había entrado de lleno en el segundo trimestre del embarazo y todo seguía su curso como debía ser. Los análisis que le había hecho el doctor estaban perfectos y eso le hizo ganar más confianza y sentirse realmente bien con todo lo demás.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, el teléfono de Sam comenzó a vibrar. El menor de los Winchester dejó el tenedor a un lado y respondió a la llamada.

— Es Jody —respondió a la mujer y luego guardó silencio mientras escuchaba—. Jody, cálmate —hubo otros segundos de silencio donde captó la atención de Dean y Cas que también dejaron de cenar para mirarle—. Cálmate. Sí. No te preocupes. Saldré ahora mismo.

Sam se levantó y Dean y Cas fueron tras él.

— Sam —Castiel le seguía de cerca—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Jody tiene una pista importante. No podía decirme más por teléfono porque cree que los teléfonos están pinchados. Necesita que vaya ya para allá.

— Iré contigo —Se ofreció Cas.

— No, quédate con Dean —Sam había llegado a su habitación. Sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzó a meter algo de ropa y armas.

— Dean estará bien aquí. Aún puede valerse por sí mismo.

Dean resopló.

— Gracias por hablar de mí como si fuera un inútil que no está presente y no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto.

Sam levantó la cabeza apenas un segundo para mirarle.

— Es que no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto. Ya lo hemos hablado. Hasta que no tengas al bebé, no irás a ninuna misión. Fin de la discusión.

— Y me dejas de niñera a Cas.

— Se supone que también es el padre de la criatura. En el tiempo que voy a estar fuera poneos a buscad un nombre chulo, o decorad la habitación o lo que sea que hagáis las embarazadas.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— Me complace comunicarte Sammy, que estoy creando una vida. Aunque por fuera no se vea, esto es algo que no lograrías hacer tú ni loco.

— Loco hay que estar para dejarte preñado —Sam recogió su maleta, pasó junto al lado de Cas y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro—. Suerte con él, campeón.

— Samuel Winchester —la voz de Dean tronó por el estrecho pasillo—. Detente ahí ahora mismo —esperó a que Sam lo obedecería para seguir hablando—. Admiro tu auto impuesta misión de salvador del mundo, y entiendo y te agradezco que mires por mi seguridad y la del bebé, pero no soy gilipollas. Sigo siendo yo, Sam, y tenemos un protocolo que vamos a seguir cumpliendo te guste o no —miró a Castiel—. Cas, ve con él, por favor. Hemos acordado en que nadie irá a ninguna misión lejana e importante solo, y eso va para los tres, no sólo yo porque ahora sea _cascarón de huevo_ —los miró a ambos—. Dejad de tratarme como si fuera a romperme porque no es así.

— Lo siento —Sam parecía arrepentido de verdad. Se había extralimitado protegiendo a su hermano. No podía evitarlo. Ese bebé... ese bebé era muy importante y se odiaría para siempre si algo llegara a pasarle por su culpa, pero Dean tenía razón—. Cas, prepara tus cosas. Voy a recoger algunos libros en el salón. Te veo junto a mi coche en cinco minutos.

Dean vio cómo Sam desaparecía hacia el salón. Entonces siguió a Cas a su cuarto. El ángel cogió una mochila y metió varias cosas dentro.

— Dean —lo llamó colocándose frente a él—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

— Que sí, mamá —se burló—. No le abriré la puerta a nadie ni desbloquearé el código de segurar hasta que vengáis. Tengo el teléfono de Donna y de Roger guardado en el teléfono y en esa pizarrita blanca que está pegada en la puerta de la nevera. ¿Contento?

— Y responderás al teléfono cuando te llamemos, ¿vale?

— Sí —Dean le sonrió. No le gustaba separarse de Cas, era algo que siempre había llevado muy mal, pero no podían dejar a Sam solo—. ¿Algo más?

— Sí —Castiel lo abrazó y le buscó los labios para besarle. Fue un beso intenso, urgente, desesperado. Luego se separó levemente de él y le susurró en los labios—. Pórtate bien —se agachó y le dio un beso sobre el abdomen—. Tú también pórtate bien.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa complacido por la respuesta de Cas. En todas esas semanas que llevaba de embarazo no había vuelto a intimar con Castiel porque mayormente se había pasado todo el tiempo vomitando. Ahora las nauseas habían ido pasando poco a poco y el deseo parecía ir apareciendo poco a poco, o al menos eso le pareció tras el beso. Eso o Cas besaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

— Ten cuidado —respondió. No quería ni pensar que algo podía pasarle. Sólo imaginarlo sentía que se sofocaba, así que lo mejor era alejarlo de su mente.

— Estaremos bien —cogió la mochila y caminó hacia el salón. Ayudó a Sam a cargar los libros y más armas en el coche y partieron apenas unos minutos más tarde.

Una vez solo en el búnquer, Dean lo miró todo alrededor.

— Vamos a darle caña a este mausoleo.

 

 

 

Sam condujo a una velocidad en la que se extrañó de que ningún coche de la policía le saliera al encuentro tras él. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. No sabía si Jody corría peligro inminente, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados para averiguarlo. Acortó la distancia que había a casi la mitad para llegar cuanto antes. Fue una locura. Menos mal que Dean no iba con ellos porque el meneo del coche le habría hecho vomitar un millón de veces seguidas.

Cuando llegaron, Jody les estaba esperando. La mujer tenía mala cara y las armas ya preparadas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sam salió del coche apenas apagó el motor con Cas pisándole los talones.

— Ese tatuaje tan extraño que encontramos —los hizo pasar a la casa—. Son una secta.

Sam levantó las cejas.

— ¿Hemos venido que casi nos matamos por unos cuantos fanáticos religiosos?

— El fanatismo es un arma muy peligrosa —sentenció Castiel tras él—. Tener el poder de manejar a las masas a tu antojo para que cumplan tu voluntad no es algo que haga cualquiera.

Sam levantó las cejas y se giró para mirarle.

— ¿Eso me lo dice el ángel del Señor que pertenece a la mayor secta del mundo?

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Castiel no entendía por qué Sam le había dicho eso cuando sabía de sobra que solía rezar y que seguía creyendo en algo... en algo más. Sam le palmeó el brazo para indicarle que estaba bromeando con él.

— Hey, Cas, vamos, ya sabes que yo no pienso así. Te he dado la respuesta que te daría Dean si estuviera aquí. Para que no le echaras de menos, ya sabes.

Castiel giró la cabeza mirándole con el semblante serio. Seguía sin pillarle el punto.

— Ya, bueno... —Sam se volvió para mirar a Jody—. ¿Llamamos a las autoridades para que se hagan cargo de esa secta? ¿Al Vaticano? ¿A Donald Trump a ver si quieren quemar su cuerpo en plan ritual satánico?

— No sería mala idea, pero me temo que esto es más complicado, Sam —Jody cerró la puerta tras ellos cuando estuvieron dentro—. Son una secta de seres paranormales.

— ¿Qué? —Eso sí que pilló por sorpresa a Sam—. ¿Me estás diciendo que vampiros, hombres lobos, metamorfos, y demás se han unido para hacer el mal?

— Algo así —respondió ella.

— Son como la pandilla basura pero en monstruos —ahora fue Cas el que habló—. La pandilla banstruo —ideó mezclando las dos palabras.

Sam se giró hacia Castiel, más estupefacto que otra cosa con la broma del ángel. Cas esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

— Para que tú tampoco eches de menos a Dean.

— Y a todo esto —Jody los miró serios—. ¿Dónde está Dean?

Los dos hombres se miraron. A ver quién de los dos iba a poder explicar el embarazo de Dean sin que pareciera una broma.

 

 

 

Jody iba ya por el cuatro chupito whisky. La noticia de Dean embarazo la había pillado por sorpresa. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. A Sam le costó un poco hacerla entrar en razón y aceptar que lo que le acababa de contar era cierto. Castiel le enseñó una ecografía que llevaba con él. Parecía real y ella asintió. Ninguno de los dos mentirían en algo así. Además le contaron cómo había sucedido todo, por qué, y eso le dio algo más de realidad al asunto.

— Dean... embarazado... —wow —y se metió otro chupito entre pecho y espalda. Luego los miró a ambos—. Conociéndole, os tiene que tiene que estar volviendo locos.

— Lo cierto es que de momento se está portando muy bien —Sam jugueteaba con su vaso vacío—. Lleva poco de embarazo y lo peor está por venir. Lo sé.

— ¿Te refieres a los antojos y todas esas cosas? —preguntó ella.

— No. Eso que se lo coma el padre —miró de reojo a Cas que seguía pendiente de la conversación en un extraño silencio—. Me refiero a todo... Aunque ahora tengamos la seguridad del búnquer y esté todo calmado... ¿Y si dentro de unos años no es igual? No luchas igual cuando sabes que hay un bebé que depende de que regreses sano y salvo a casa.

— Lo conseguiremos, Sam. Tu padre se quedó con menos y crió a dos hijos. Educó y entrenó a los mejores cazadores. Él solo, en un coche, en moteles de carretera, y con un corazón destrozado como tenía. Nosotros también lo conseguiremos, Sam —Castiel creía firmemente en lo que decía.

— Sé que podemos hacerlo, Cas, pero yo he vivido esa situación. Yo sé lo que es estar así, no tener la seguridad de un hogar, no tener amigos porque cada dos días tienes que cambiar de ciudad, no tener... —se le oscureció un poco la voz—. No tener la certeza de que no se vaya a colar alguien en el búnquer y vaya a suceder algo malo.

— Tus temores son normales, Sam —Jody alargó la mano y lo acarició—. Yo te puedo decir que incluso teniendo una vida normal con una casa, un trabajo estable y una vida montada, todo puede cambiar en un segundo —ella sabía bien de qué hablaba—. Así que disfrutad del momento, de ver crecer a ese bebé. Va a ser la personita más afortunada del mundo porque va a tener a los mejores velando por él —luego miró a Castiel—. Y su padre es un ángel. ¿Quién puede decir eso hoy en día?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar.

— Bueno, prosigamos por lo que estamos aquí —Sam sirvió otra ronda de chupitos. Luego cogió lápiz y papel—. Éste va a ser el plan.

 

 

 

Cargados hasta los dientes, con infinidad de armas de todo tipo para hacer frente a los distintos monstruos que había allí dentro, los tres decidieron hacerle frente cuanto antes, antes de que supieran de que los Winchester, o al menos uno de ellos, había llegado a la ciudad para matarles.

La secta formada por esas criaturas adoraban las artes oscuras y la magia negra. Realizaban sacrificios entre ellos y rituales con nombres extraños. De hecho, las víctimas que habían aparecido en el pueblo eran las sobras de las orgías que se habían montado en esa enorme casa colonial en medio del bosque. Una de ellas, la que tenía el tatuaje que tanto les sonaba, había pertenecido a la secta, pero por alguna razón la habían sacrificado. El dibujo que tanto le sonaba a Sam lo había visto en los adoradores de Lucifer. Era algo muy extraño y muy antiguo, pero allí estaba. Tenían miles de preguntas, pero lo principal era matar a esos seres para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

 

No había forma de entrar en la casa. Todo estaba cerrado a cal y canto, con tablones en las ventanas más bajas y cerrojos enormes en las puertas.

— No vamos a poder con ellos, Sam —Jody miraba el enorme lugar—. Es inmenso y tiene mil puertas. Van a escapar como ratas.

— Está todo cerrado a cal y canto —Sam analizaba el plan de ataque—. Y todo es de madera.

Jody lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Y eso qué diablos tendrá que ver?

— Que vamos a prenderles fuego —fue Castiel el que respondió. Tenía la mirada fija al frente, aceptando la misión que tenían por delante.

 

Tuvieron que volver a la gasolinera y llenar varias garrafas de cinco litros de gasolina. Luego, en silencio, fueron rodeando la casa, empapando todas las puertas y ventanas hasta rodear el lugar por completo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay gente a la que salvar dentro? —La pregunta de Castiel era cierta, pero ya lo habían hablado antes.

— No hay nadie desaparecido en el pueblo ni en los alrededores —respondió Jody.

— Quizás nadie haya denunciado aún —insistió el ángel—. Quizás están ahí por propia voluntad.

— Si están ahí por voluntad propia, entonces es buena idea matarles —Sam fue muy rotundo—. Son una secta, Cas, matan gente, hacen rituales satánicos y no tienen ningún fin bueno. El que esté ahí metido merece morir.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos. Normalmente Sam era mucho más cuidadoso y tenía más en cuenta el hecho de salvar vidas y no matarlas. Ahora no le sorprendía sus palabras porque todo cuadraba con la charla que habían tenido un rato atrás; Sam quería lo mejor para el bebé, y parecía que su misión consistía en ir matando todo lo que pudiera ser una futura amenaza para ese niño. No podía culparle, porque él también quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero no a consta de que muriera gente inocente.

— Voy a echar esto sobre la gasolina —Castiel se levantó dispuesto a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa y rodearla para cumplir su misión, pero entonces Sam lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué cojones vas a hacer? —lo miró—. ¿Y eso qué es?

— Es un conjuro. Si hay personas dentro, las salvará sacándolas fuera.

Sam abrió mucho los ojos.

— Has usado la poca gracia que tienes ahora mismo para esto —Sam tuvo el buen atino de recordarle que sus poderes seguían mermados. Seguía siendo un ángel con las alas cortadas porque el cielo no quería tenerle cerca ni en pintura—. ¿Has pensado que alguno de nosotros podría resultar herido y que podríamos necesitarte?

— Nosotros _no_ matamos personas, Sam. Sé que estás intentando hacer lo que crees correcto y entiendo tu postura, pero aniquilar a bocajarro no es la solución.

— No quiero dejar vivo a nadie que esté en esa casa porque no quiero que nadie nos siga a casa y pueda hacerle daño al bebé cuando nazca —lo miró de cerca, muy desafiante, pero Castiel no se achantó.

— Y yo no voy a enseñarle a mi hijo a matar personas inocentes si puede evitarse.

Sam apretó los dientes.

— Cuánto has cambiado, Cas. Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí en aquel pueblo, cuando Uriel y tú queríais arrasarlo todo sin importar todas las vidas inocentes que os íbais a llevar por delante.

Castiel lo recordaba perfectamente.

— Lo sé. Tuve una charla con Dean en un banco del parque. Estuvimos un rato viendo jugar a los niños. Luego le conté mis dudas sobre el cielo, y él me escuchó.

— ¿Y eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿Una charla en el parque?

— No. Conocer a Dean un poco más. Confié en él con los ojos cerrados. Me uní a él, a vosotros, en vuestra lucha. Sé que a veces he metido la pata. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es no elegir el camino correcto por haberme dejado llevar, por haberme cegado por un objetivo sin tener en cuenta nada más —Castiel estiró el brazo y le quitó el mechero de la mano—. No hagas algo que luego puedas arrepentirte. Sé que quieres lo mejor para el bebé, pero confía en mí. Y sobre todo, confía en Dean.

Hubo un extraño silencio donde los tres se miraron, aún con las palabras de Castiel retumbando en los oídos.

— Está bien —asintió—. Buscaremos otra manera de hacer las cosas.

— ¡Hey, vosotros! ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Los tres se vieron sorprendido por un hombre que parecía hacer guardia por los alrededores. Alzó la escopeta y los apuntó. Sam se levantó para intentar deternerle.

— ¡Espera, no es lo que parece! —pero no pudo terminar de explicarse cuando ese hombre apuntó el rifle y una bala salió disparada para clavarse sobre su hombro.

Sam cayó al suelo sin conocimiento. Jody sacó su pistola y le pegó un tiro al hombre en la frente. Comenzó a escucharse mucho ruido y cómo se asomaban muchas cabezas por las ventanas del último piso.

— ¡A por ellos! —se oyó a lo lejos.

Castiel cogió una pistola y disparó al cerco de gasolina que habían montado alrededor de la casa. Luego se agachó para cargarse a Sam sobre los hombros y llevarlo al coche. Jody iba tras él, protegiéndoles con su pistola. Cuando llegaron al coche, dejó a Sam en el asiento trasero y le puso un paño sobre el hombro para que no perdiera más sangre. Iba a proceder a mirar la herida cuando se dobló en dos. Su hechizo había funcionado y algo o alguien se había salvado.

— Hay que mirar quién es —jadeó intentando ponerse en pie a duras penas.

— Tú quédate aquí en el coche —lo empujó hasta sentarle en el asiento del conductor—. Yo iré a ver.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando vio a Jody salir corriendo entre la densidad del bosque.

La mujer se escabulló en silencio entre la maleza hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa. Ésta estaba completamente en llamas, que subían incluso por la fachada hasta el techo. En apenas pocos minutos aquello se había convertido en un auténtico infierno. Entonces vio por fuera del círculo de gasolina a una niña. Parecía estar sana y salva. Jody corrió hacia ella para llevarla consigo y salvarla de allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —Jody caminó hacia ella con cuidado intentando no espantarla. La niña, que podía tener unos ocho años, levantó la mirada para posarla en ella.

— Has matado a mi familia.

Jody levantó las cejas. Esa niña no parecía ser un ser sobrenatural, sino una niña asustada sin más.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Mis padres me dejaron aquí. Ahora ellos son mi nueva familia —miró el fuego unos segundos y luego volvió a centrarse en Jody—. Y tú los has matado. Tendré que matarte a ti también.

Jody no le dio la oportunidad de andar. Ese “a ti también” no indicaba nada bueno. Posiblemente habrían experimentado con la niña, la habrían obligado a formar parte de los rituales, de matar a algunas de las personas. Eso explicaría las heridas tan extrañas en el cuerpo de las víctimas que habían encontrado. No lo pensó porque no había nada que pensar. Levantó el arma y disparó. Una bala de plata se incrustó en la frente de la niña, que se desplomó segundos más tarde, inerte, sobre el suelo. Luego echó a correr. No podía hacer gran cosa. Además, pronto aparecerían los bomberos y la policía y ella debería de presentarse para saber qué había pasado. Echó a correr hacia el coche.

— Rápido, arranca —se sentó detrás con Sam y le apretó el hombro.

Castiel tenía las manos manchadas de sangre por haber estado él mismo apretando la herida de Sam. Accionó el contacto y salieron de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

— ¿Había alguna persona?

Jody miró el perfil serio de Cas. Conducía a duras penas. Sudaba a mares y se le veía profundamente cansado.

— Nadie que mereciera ser salvado —fue su escueta respuesta.

 

 

 

Tumbaron a Sam sobre el sofá. Había que sacarle la bala cuanto antes. Jody iba contra reloj. Había recibido una llamada de la central donde tenía que personarse inmediatamente para atender el incidente que ellos mismos habían empezado, pero antes de irse tenía que tratar a Sam. No podía dejarle así. Cas tampoco estaba para mucho trote.

— No veo la bala —la mujer se había lavado las manos. Tenía un dedo metido en el boquete haciendo que saliera un chorro de sangre oscura y espesa.

— Jody, déjame —Castiel la apartó. Puso la mano encima de Sam y cerró los ojos.

— Cas, estás muy débil —lo alertó la mujer, pero el ángel no hizo caso. De pronto una luz intensa salió de su palma y calentó la zona del hombro. Segundos más tarde, la bala resbaló por la herida de Sam y cayó al suelo. Castiel cayó a su lado totalmente jadeante y con mal color. Jody corrió a por él—. Eres un cabezota.

Castiel no le escuchó.

— No he podido terminar de curarle del todo, pero está fuera de peligro —jadeó.

Tras acomodarles a ambos, Jody se puso su uniforme y corrió a la llamada de su superior. Cuando llegó a la casa, la mayor parte se había derrumbado. Habían encontrado cosas muy extrañas dentro y se iba a abrir una investigación. Ella ya sabía que eso no llegaría a ninguna parte. Optó por guardar silencio y rodear el lugar hasta llegar donde había disparado a la niña. Allí, un equipo forense estaba cerrando una bolsa con el cadáver dentro.

— Este es el único cuerpo normal que hemos encontrado —oyó que los dos hombres hablaban entre sí—. El resto tenían como mutilaciones, y cosas raras. Parecían bichos, tío. Jamás había visto nada igual.

— Pobre niña. Seguramente intentaría escapar y le pegaron un tiro para que no dijera nada.

Jody guardó silencio. Ella era la única que conocía de verdad, y así iba a seguir siendo.

 

 

 

Dean se había convertido ya en todo un experto en eso del embarazo. Le gustaba saber los cambios se se sucedían en él y en el bebé semana a semana. También había comenzado a informarse sobre el gran momento final, las opciones que tenía él en concreto y en lo que quería hacer. Por supuesto lo primero era la seguridad del niño, pero si podía, quería idear él mismo su plan de parto. No le asustaba la idea. Le impresionaba más que nada, pero había pasado por suficientes cosas en su vida como para ponerse tremebundos ahora.

Se encontraba en medio del salón. Debía reconocer que sólo hacía dos días que estaba solo y ese búnquer frío y viejo le quedaba un poco grande. Echaba de menos al pesado de su hermano, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Cas, aunque entendía que lo mejor era que hubiera acudido a la llamada de Jody.

Se puso a recoger todos los libros que había sobre la mesa. Puso la radio para darle algo de vida al salón y comenzó a guardar libros. Normalmente le hubiera dado igual si la pila de libros hubieran llegado hasta el techo, pero últimamente estaba muy pesado recogiéndolo todo y buscando cierto orden. Debía de ser las hormonas, así que no se preocupó. Comenzó a sonar en la radio una canción de [ Boston ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm_-sW4Vktw). Sonrió, le dio volumen a la radio, y se puso a cantar. Adoraba esa canción.

 

 _I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away

 _It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_  
When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
And I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
Till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away

 

 

Le cantanba cantar viejas canciones de los setenta y los ochenta. Aún guardaba la cinta original de ese grupo en la guantera del Impala. No sabía por qué, pero el guitarreo de esa canción siempre le daba un subidón tremendo.

Siguió recogiendo los libros mientras volvía a cantar el estribillo cuando de pronto sintió una especie de burbujitas en el vientre. Dejó de cantar y se tocó asustado. No había sido un dolor. Fue más bien como un... aleteo. Sabía lo que significaba porque había estado leyendo sobre ello. Sonrió y dejó la mano allí puesta. Esa era la primera vez que había sentido el movimiento del bebé y quiso guardarlo en su memoria para siempre.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: He leído muchos Mpreg en este fandom y debo decir que muy pocos me han gustado. La gran mayoría obvian el momento del parto, cosa que yo considero fundamental puesto que los Mpreg son para eso. Es como hacer un sándwich de pollo sin pollo. Pues lo mismo; no puedes saltarte la razón principal del fanfic. Luego, los que nombraban de pasada el momento del parto, era todo muy de pasada, en plan Sim, o demasiado OCC. Y ya ni hablemos la de fanfics Mpreg que hay con finales catastróficos en el momento del parto que te dan ganas de llorar hasta el infinito. Por eso he sentido la necesidad de describir el parto lo más realista que he podido siempre respetando la personalidad de Dean y por supuesto con final feliz. ¡No más dramas! ;) No sé si lo he logrado pero al menos el intento está ahí. 
> 
> Taolee

El teléfono sonada de fondo. Castiel abrió un ojo, se incorporó y alcanzó el teléfono de Sam. Miró la pantalla y vio que era Dean. Mierda. Dean lo conocía demasiado bien  y en cuanto lo escuchara sabría que algo no iba bien. Por suerte Sam s e incorporó en ese momento. Rugió hasta que se sentó, respiró hondo, y cogió el teléfono para responder él.

— Dean —su voz parecía normal, como siempre—. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien. Ya no tengo nauseas y me he hecho un super sándwich de varios pisos. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido de todas estas semanas vomitando, ya sabes —respondió—. ¿Qué tal por ahí? ¿Ya habéis descubierto algo?

— Estamos en ello —mintió como un profesional—. Seguimos mirando en los libros que nos hemos traído para buscar qué significa el tatuaje que vimos —siseó un poco cuando el hombro le dio un pinchazo—. Ahora mismo nos hemos tomado un descanso. Jody y Cas han ido a por algo para cenar.

— Ah, bien. He llamado a Cas pero no me lo coge.

— Se ha dejado el teléfono aquí cargando —otra mentira, y sin que se le notara.

— Bueno, dile que he llamado, ¿vale?

— Claro. Cuídate, Dean. Hasta luego —y colgó antes de que a su hermano se le ocurriera decir cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto apretó el botón, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras apretaba los dientes—. ¡Joder, cómo duele!

Castiel se había vuelto a tumbar otra vez, completamente fuera de estamina.

— Siento no haber podido curarte del todo, Sam.

Sam lo miró ojeroso.

— No debiste hacerlo, Cas. Mírate. Pareces un deshecho humano.

— Tú no tienes mejor pinta —comentó devolviéndole el cumplido.

— Si Dean nos viera nos echaría la bronca a los dos —se rió.

— ¿Iba todo bien por allí? —Cas abrió de nuevo los ojos.

— Sí. Dean va acabar con todas las reservas del búnquer. Ya no tiene náuseas.

Castiel volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Ahora comenzará con los antojos.

— Sí —Sam siseó cerrando los ojos—. Te compadezco, tío.  Te va a volver loco.

 

 

 

Sam y Castiel fueron recuperándose poco a poco. Le contaron una historia completamente distinta a Dean para no preocuparle. Eso les obligó a quedarse allí con Jody más tiempo del esperado. También les venía bien por si acaso aparecían noticias del extraño caso del caserón en medio del bosque.

Cuando estuvieron algo más recuperados, ambos se hicieron pasar por agentes del FBI y fueron a preguntar para terminar con la investigación. La conclusión final a la que llegaron las autoridades y el forense fue que se trataba de una secta donde practicaban ritos extraños de transformación, ya que todos los cuerpos que encontraron, excepto el de la niña, eran de monstruos extraños y seres sobrenaturales. Sólo Jody y ellos dos sabían la verdad, y pretendían que siguiera siendo así.

Lo dejaron todo solucionado, se despidieron de Jody, y volvieron a casa. Habían estado fuera tres semanas y estaban deseando regresar junto a Dean. Habían hablado con él casi a diario, pero no era lo mismo.

 

Llegaron muy tarde, de madrugada. Sam caminó en silencio hacia su habitación mientras Castiel lo hacía hacia la suya. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, la cerró tras él, se desnudó, y se deslizó entre las sábanas al lado de Dean. Éste se despertó levemente y se acopló a su espalda.

— Hey, bebé, ya estás en casa.

Cas sonrió en la oscuridad por las palabras de Dean.

— Sí. Duérmete. Mañana hablaremos.

Dean tenía mucho sueño. Le habría dado otro tipo de bienvenida, pero estaba muy cansado y los ojos no querían responderle. Menos de siete segundos más tarde estaba dormido de nuevo. A Cas también le habría gustado otro recibimiento, pero había sido un viaje muy largo y aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Cuando descansara un poco se encargaría de Dean.

 

Castiel se despertó poco a poco, sintiéndose relajado y descansado por primera vez en muchos días. Recuperarse cuando hacía semejante esfuerzo le costaba mucho, y era algo que le fastidiaba sobremanera porque antes, cuando era un ángel con todas las letras, podía hacer cosas mucho más potentes  casi despeinarse. Ahora apenas podía curar una herida de bala sin desmayarse luego. Era muy frustrante.

Se giró y se encontró a Dean dándole la espalda. Estaba completamente dormido y relajado a su lado.  L o rodeó con un brazo y le acarició con suavidad  la barriga . Entonces se quedó congelado en el acto porque el vientre ya era bastante notable al tacto. Echó las sábanas para atrás y lo miró maravillado. No podía apartar los ojos de esa pequeña montaña que había ido creciendo sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Si te vas a poner a llorar tendré que echarte de la cama —la voz ronca de Dean, algo tomada aún por el sueño, lo devolvió a la realidad.

— No —carraspeó disimuladamente. Se había quedado de rodillas sobre la cama al lado de las piernas de Dean—. Sólo que me gusta verte.

Dean asintió disimulando  por que no le creía en absoluto. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Le entró un poco de vergüenza porque estaba desnudo y no quería que Cas lo viera así, tan vulnerable. Nunca había llevado eso de mostrar los sentimientos demasiado bien.  Intentó taparse con las sábanas pero Cas lo detuvo.

—  No tienes que esconderte de mí, Dean, ni sentir vergüenza. 

— Ya, bueno... —no supo qué responderle. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para ir a la ducha pero Castiel lo detuvo adelantando un brazo impidiendo así que abriera y saliera de la habitación.

— Para mí eres perfecto, Dean —le susurró al oído. Dean no se había dado la vuelta así que aprovechó para darle unos suaves besos por el nacimiento del cuello y detrás de la oreja—. No existe nada más hermoso que tú.

— Eso se lo dirás a todos —Dean intentó tomárselo a broma, y Cas le siguió.

— Sí. Suelo encontrarme a muchos hombres embarazados todos los días —bajó por el cuello hasta su hombro—. Hay miles por la calle. Es una epidemia, pero, a pesar de todo eso —le besó y le olió la piel—, tú sigues siendo el más atractivo de todos.

— Dime eso mismo dentro de unos meses, cuando me propongan protagonizar la última parte de “Liberad a Willy”.

Castiel sabía que no había manera de hacerle callar y que dejara de decir tonterías. Bueno, sí, sólo una. Además, ahora, el cuerpo de Dean estaba a su favor sin él saberlo.

Se mojó el dedo índice y corazón y lo deslizó entre las nalgas de Dean. Éste reaccionó de inmediato, callándose la boca y quedándose  muy quieto,  e x pectante a la mano de Castiel. Involuntariamente arqueó la espalda y sacó el trasero un poco hacia fuera para facilitarle el trabajo.

La yema del dedo corazón de Cas comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la entrada de Dean, proporcionándole un placentero masaje. Se chupó los dedos de nuevo y los volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar, luego deslizó uno por la estrecha cavidad.

Dean contuvo el aliento. No lo habían vuelto a hacer desde hacía ya muchas semanas. Pensó que iba a costarle más trabajo, pero su cuerpo una vez más lo sorprendió reaccionando al instante a las caricias y a ese dedo invasor de Castiel. Este no perdió el tiempo y, acordándose de las palabras del médico, llevó el dedo hacia delante estirándolo un poco. Antes, para alcanzar su próstata, tenía que llegar más lejos y más hacia arriba. Ahora no estaba tan escondida o al menos eso le había dicho Roger. En unos segundos lo sabría.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para oír a Dean gemir mientras separaba algo más las piernas. Sintió el dedo con el que le había rozado la próstata muy humedecido. Aprovechó entonces para deslizar un segundo dígito. Dean jadeó cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la madera de la puerta. Seguramente se estaría preguntando qué le estaba pasando, por qué todo iba tan rápido. Castiel se lo podría haber explicado, pero iba a mantener un poco más el secreto.

Sintió cómo le chorreaba la mano hasta la palma. Dean estaba muy excitado y él apenas le había tocado. Con la otra mano que tenía libre decidió rodearle la cintura porque temía que las rodillas de Dean no aguantaran  y se desplomara directamente al suelo. Entonces fue a por él; estiró los dedos y rozó de lleno la próstata.  Acto seguido Dean comenzó a correrse, eyaculando hacia el frente, manchado la puerta y el suelo. Movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante intentando follarse ese dedos con más fuerza, hasta que esos segundos de gloria pasaron y él se quedó apoyado sobre el pecho de Cas, con el fuerte brazo de su ángel rodeándole para que no se cayera.

— No sé qué demonios haces, Cas, pero me gusta —jadeó extasiado.

Castiel le sonrió. Cuando Dean se hubo repuesto, lo soltó y esperó a que se diera la vuelta. Dean lo besó en los labios con calma, recreándose en lo que había vivido.

— Siento romper el momento —le susurró—, pero me estoy meando.

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse por la sinceridad del cazador. Vio cómo se marchaba así que volvió a la cama a tumbarse. Se miró la mano aún mojada y la olió. No entendía cómo Dean se avergonzaba de sí mismo, porque él no había conocido jamás un ser más puro y excitante que él, que incluso sólo con su olor, provocaba que se volviera completamente loco.

Dean regresó un par de minutos más tarde. Lo hizo igualmente desnudo, sin ocultar su creciente tripa. Llegó a la cama, gateó por ella, y se acomodó entre las piernas de Cas. Beso a beso  fue subiendo por la cara interior del muslo hasta llegar a donde quería llegar. El miembro de Castiel ya lo estaba esperando, así que no  se hizo de rogar más más; extrajo la lengua y lo lamió de la base hasta la punta. Castiel gimoteó algo sin sentido.

— ¿Te gusta? Y volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, ésta vez acogiéndole en la boca al final del recorrido.

— Dean —gimió incapaz de quedarse callado—. No tienes que hacer nada de esto.

— Quiero hacerlo, Cas. Estoy muy cachondo y ahora es tu turno para que empieces a suplicar como tú lo haces.

Castiel sonrió. Esa sí que era una buena bienvenida. Dean lo preparó y se introdujo en él con la misma fuerza de siempre. Ahora podía estar embarazado, y las hormonas podían jugarle alguna que otra mala pasada, pero él seguía sintiéndose un hombre, tenía claro lo que era y lo que sentía, y mientras le quedara un soplo de vida en el cuerpo, iba a seguir follándose a Cas de la manera en que lo hacía; fuerte y decidida al principio, suave y pausado al final.

El ángel se despertó cuando estaba amaneciendo. Había bajado la temperatura y la habitación estaba algo fría. Los tapó a ambos con la sábana y rodeó a Dean con el brazo. Abarcar esa barriga, redondeada y bonita, le produjo una satisfacción inmensa. Puso una mano sobre el abdomen y se relajó dispuesto a dormir, pero entonces sintió una patada. Había sido un golpe claramente. No sabía si con un pie o qué, pero el bebé había respondido a su caricia. Emocionado, puso la mano en otro lugar de la barriga y esperó. A los pocos segundos el bebé volvió a responder apretando en el mismo lugar bajo su palma. Castiel no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Decidió probar suerte y puso de nuevo la mano en otra zona del vientre bastante alejada de la anterior. De igual modo y, a los pocos segundos, otro golpecito bajo su palma le confirmó que el bebé era plenamente consciente de que estaba jugando con él.

— ¿Os queréis estar quietos los dos y dejarme dormir de una vez? —el gruñido de Dean llegó en medio de la oscuridad y fue más que suficiente para que ambos se quedaran quietos y se durmieran. No había nada como mamá para poner orden.

 

 

 

Esa mañana hacía demasiado calor, o al menos eso le pareció a Dean, que se movía nervioso esperando fuera de la consulta de Roger. Un rato atrás se había sentado en una silla al lado de Cas y, nervioso como estaba, había comenzado a mover la pierna como si tuviera un tic nervioso. El ángel le había puesto una mano sobre el muslo para que se calmara, pero no lo logró.

— Perdonadme —Roger llegó como un rayo, abrió la puerta de una de las salas que tenía delante y les invitó a pasar—. He tenido una urgencia y me he retrasado.

Ambos le indicaron con la cabeza que no pasaba nada.

— Veamos —Roger encendió el ecógrafo y comenzó a prepararlo todo—. Túmbate en la camilla, Dean, ábrete el pantalón y súbete la camiseta. Estás ya de veintidós semanas, ¿no?

— Sí —Dean estaba inusualmente callado. Estaba muy nervioso y cuanto menos hablase, menos se le notaría.

— En esta ecografía vamos a mirar que todo esté desarrollándose bien, que el bebé tenga el peso y el tamaño que debe tener. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Aún con nauseas?

— No. Sólo sueño —se ahorró decir que las hormonas lo tenían frito y que lo mismo le pegaba cuatro gritos a Cas por cualquier cosa, que acto seguido lo empotraba contra la puerta del baño y se lo follaba allí mismo. Sam ya le había dicho que iba a llevar una campana con él y que la iba a hacer sonar cada vez que se moviera por el búnquer, como si fuera un leproso, para que le oyeran llegar.

— Es normal —Roger lo miró—. Ya se nota bastante la barriga y no está tan baja. Eso también es normal. En cada embarazada es distinto, pero tratándose de ti, es lo que esperábamos.

Castiel miraba la tripa de Dean, algo más abultada y elevada que la semana anterior. Era preciosa y perfecta.

— Mirad —Roger había aplicado el gel y había colocado el aparato para ir mostrando ya imágenes—. Este es el perfil de vuestro bebé.

Dean y Cas se quedaron mirando la pantalla sin pestañear, emocionados por ese cuerpecito tan pequeño que iba creciendo poco a poco. Roger siguió contándoles sobre la salud del bebé, controlándolo todo, tranquilizándoles porque todo iba perfectamente ya que habían superado más de la mitad del embarazo.

— Puedo ver su sexo —Roger lo miró—. ¿Queréis saberlo?

Castiel miró a Dean, que a su vez lo miró a él.

— No —respondieron a la par.

Roger se rió.

— Bueno, el factor sorpresa es un aliciente más —le acercó varias toallitas de papel a Dean para que se limpiara y comenzó a recogerlo todo—. ¿Os veo en varias semanas? Os llamaré para daros cita.

Dean asintió. Se puso bien la ropa, cogió la ecografía que Roger le había dado y caminó junto a Cas para llegar al coche. Iba mirando ese trozo de papel que llevaba en las manos. Le costaba creer que algo tan asombroso y tan increíble estuviera ocurriendo dentro de él.

Cuando llegaron al coche y abrió la puerta del conductor para sentarse, su expresión cambió recordando la bronca que había tenido el día anterior con Sam y con Cas.

— Se me había olvidado esta mierda —señaló el cinturón para embarazadas que los dos le habían colocado en el Impala—. Habéis profanado a mi niña con esta monstruosidad.

— Es por la seguridad del bebé, Dean —Cas rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto—. Es un simple arnés y no se nota.

Con mala cara, Dean se sentó, se abrochó el cinturón normal pasándolo por debajo de la barriga y agarró el arnés para sujetarlo al cinturón.

— Supongo que a las embarazadas normales no les pasa, pero a mí esto me aprieta las pelotas —se movió incómodo mientras metía la llave en el contacto.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré un masaje en esa zona —le prometó Cas cogiendo la ecografía y mirándola—. Te lo prometo.

Con eso había conseguido aplacar a la bestia y que Dean dejara de quejarse el camino de vuelta.

 

 

 

Las semanas se estaban haciendo eternas, no sólo para Dean, sino para Cas y Sam, que tenían que aguantar las continuas quejas de Dean durante todo el día. Con el aumento de tamaño de su barriga, el calor, y la poca paciencia del cazador, Dean estaba resultando ser una embarazada bastante quejica.

Esa mañana era particularmente calurosa y Sam estaba a punto de mandar a Dean a la mierda, directamente. Estaban sentados en el salón, con varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa. Ya que la cosa estaba tan tranquila habían decidido estudiar y repasar los libros para poder archivarlos y ordenarlos, pero Dean dificultaba enormemente esa tarea tan sencilla.

— ¿Por qué el polvo se mete en todos los orificios? —El mayor de los Winchester deslizó un dedo por una de las cubiertas de un libro y se trajo pegado a la yema un montón de polvo acumulado por el paso de los años.

Sam apenas levantó la cabeza y lo ignoró, sumergido en lo que estaba leyendo, así que Dean lo intentó con otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes de cuándo es este libro? Parece muy antiguo pero en realidad no lo es, aunque sus hojas se han vuelto muy amarillas. Y huele mal —agachó la cabeza para olerlo y puso mala cara—. ¿No tenían bolitas anti humedad los hombres de letras o qué? —al ver que su hermano seguía ignorándole, cogió un libro pequeño que había a su lado y lo lanzó sobre el libro que estaba leyendo Sam. Atinó de lleno sobre la lectura, por lo que el menor de los Winchester no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

— Qué.

— Me estás ignorando.

— No.

— ¿No? —Dean levantó las cejas—. ¿Qué te he dicho?

Sam bufó.

— ¿En qué orden?

— El orden de qué —Dean no entendía la pregunta.

— El orden de tus quejas, Dean —resopló Sam—. Lo último de lo que te has quejado es del olor y del color de los libros, antes de eso me has preguntado sobre el polvo, antes de eso te has quejado de que se te han hinchado las manos y me las has puesto en la cara. Ah, y los pies también. Me los has plantado en la cara para que viera lo hinchados que tienes los tobillos. Así que, Dean, ¿crees realmente que no te estoy escuchando? Y eso que has llegado al salón, te has sentado frente a mí y has dicho “ _Oh, qué bien me encuentro hoy” —_ lo imitó bajando el timbre de voz—. ¿En serio, Dean?

Dean no dijo nada. Cerró el libro dignamente y se levantó. Castiel llegó en ese momento con varias bolsas en las manos.

— He traído la cena —los miró poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa y observando el silencio que había entre ellos—. ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí —Dean se giró para ir a colocar el libro en su sitio, se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, Cas y Sam se acercaron a recogérselo. Él los detuvo de inmediato—. No soy un inútil aunque lo parezca —miró el libro que había caído a sus pies pero que no veía porque su barriga había crecido alcanzando ya un tamaño considerable. No era nada fuera de lo normal, pero ya no podía negar lo evidente.

Intentó agacharse hacia delante, pero la barriga le impedía siquiera llegar con las manos a las rodillas. Se irguió lo poco que se había doblado e intentó bajar doblando las rodillas, pero le dolían tanto los tobillos que no llegó a deslizarse mucho hacia abajo. Había tenido que dejar de usar sus botas para ponerse unas deportivas porque realmente con eso lo estaba pasando algo mal.

Consciente de lo evidente y sabiendo que Cas y Sam lo observaban, levantó la barbilla y los miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿No vais a coger el libro, o qué?

Sam se mordió la lengua mientras iba hacia las bolsas que había traído Cas para abrirlas. Castiel fue el que se agachó a recoger el libro. Al levantarse, le robó un beso a Dean de los labios y caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa para ayudarle.

— Qué valor tienes —le susurró Sam para que Dean no se enterase—. No me acercó yo a menos de metro y medio de Dean ni loco —puso los recipientes sobre la mesa y repartió los cubiertos.

— ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? —Dean se acercó a ellos—. Parecéis dos viejas.

Castiel supo disimular y salvarle el culo de Sam.

— Estamos repartiendo la cena. Aquí tienes tu refresco sin burbujas, tu ensalada y tu sándwich de pollo sin jamón.

Dean puso cara de pez observando su cena.

— Ya hemos hablado de la toxoplasmosis antes, Dean —Castiel conocía esa cara de sobra.

Malhumorado, Dean se sentó a su lado y abrió su bebida.

— Cuando tenga al bebé pienso comerme un cerdo entero —les amenazó con el dedo—. ¡Y no podréis impedirlo!

Ni loco lo harían. Sam desde luego que no. Dean en un estado normal era insufrible, embarazado ya era para echarle de comer aparte.

Sorprendentemente la cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, los tres hablando sobre un caso extraño que había aparecido en las noticias y que no sabían si había sido casualidad o realmente había algo más. De pronto Dean comenzó a poner mala cara. Bebió un poco de su refresco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apretó los labios esperando que el dolor pasase, pero no fue así. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

Sam y Cas giraron la cabeza para verle.

— Dean, ¿estás bien? —Cas se levantó y fue hasta su lado.

— Sí —mintió. Respiró un par de veces más pero no se le pasó—. No —se corrigió.

Alarmado, Sam se puso de pie algo inquieto.

— Parecen contracciones. Voy a avisar a Roger.

— No —lo paró Dean—. Serán las contracciones de Braxton. He leído sobre ellas.

Sam, que ya había cogido las llaves del coche, se paró para mirarle totalmente confundido.

— ¿Qué Braxton? ¿Toni Braxton?

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

— Las contracciones de Braxton Hicks —le informó Castiel—. Es algo normal que empieza a suceder en la fase final del embarazado y son como una especie de ejercicios previos que hace el útero para prepararse para el gran momento.

— Ah —Sam no tenía ni idea.

— De todas formas —Castiel observó a Dean que aún seguía contraído por el dolor—. No es mala idea que Roger te eche un vistazo.

— Estoy bien —ladró Dean aún con los dientes apretados.

— Lo sé, pero no es mala idea que te eche un vistazo. Además, estás en la semana treinta y tres. Te toca ecografía en un par de días. Así aprovechamos el viaje.

Dean gruñó y separó la silla para ponerse de pie. Dos pares de manos fueron a ayudarle pero él las espantó todas de un manotazo.

— ¡No soy un inútil, joder! —gruñó yendo hacia la puerta todo lo dignamente que pudo.

 

Durante el camino avisaron a Roger, que ya los estaba esperando cuando llegaron a la clínica. Dean iba en pantalón deportivo y una camiseta enorme. Así parecía simplemente había cogido algo de peso.

— ¿Sigues sintiendo las contracciones? —Roger se acercó a él con una silla de ruedas para que no caminara más y descansara un poco.

Dean lo miró con mala cara y negando con la cabeza, pero al ver que Roger insistía, no le quedó más remedio que sentarse.

— Ahora son más leves, pero sigo sintiendo contracciones.

— Vale. Vamos a monitorizarte.

— Bien —a Dean no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo todo—. Por cierto, me duele mucho la muñeca y el brazo, aunque no tiene ni punto de comparación con los tobillos. Además, me molestan todos los olores, incluso el de los libros antiguos. Ah, y lo de no poder comer todo eso que componía antes mi dieta básica, es una putada.

Roger se rió y se volvió hacia Sam y Castiel.

— Voy a hacerle unas pruebas básicas y os informaré. En una hora lo traeré de vuelta.

— Que sean dos —sonrió Sam escuchando cómo su hermano seguía quejándose. Cuando se hubieron marchado, se giró hacia Cas—. Si va quejándose es que se le han pasado las contracciones esas.

No quería admitirlo, pero Castiel tuvo que darle la razón.

 

 

 

A Dean le dio muy mal rollo tener ese cinturón alrededor de la barriga. Roger lo tranquilizó diciéndole que era para controlar los latidos del bebé. Luego procedió a la auscultación, varias pruebas normales y finalmente le hizo la ecografía que procedía a esa semana. El niño ya medía cuarenta y siete centímetros y pesaba dos kilos.

— Todo marcha perfectamente, Dean. No obstante es bueno que hayas venido. Es normal sentir esas contracciones, es una manera que tiene tu cuerpo de prepararse. Si te vuelven a pasar pero se calman a los pocos minutos, es normal, no hace falta que vengas, pero si ves que duran demasiado rato, sangras, o dejas de notar al bebé, vienes aquí cuanto antes, ¿entendido?

— Sí —Dean llevaba otra ecografía en las manos. Era en 3D y se veía la cara del niño y una de las manos. Parecía como si se chupara el dedo. Ese gesto tan infantil y aniñado le recordó a Cas. ¿Tendría el bebé sus ojos azules? No quería emocionarse. Antes se pegaría chocazos contra la pared que salir llorando de la consulta.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera donde estaban Castiel y su hermano, Roger los tranquilizó diciendo que todo iba perfectamente y que esas contracciones habían sido normales. Al llegar a casa, Dean decidió darse un baño con agua templada y relajarse. No tenía hambre y estaba terriblemente cansado.

Castiel llegó un rato más tarde. Había ayudado a Sam a recogerlo todo y luego fue al baño para estar un rato con Dean. Éste estaba con las piernas en alto con las plantas de los pies en la pared y la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera, que era algo más ancha de lo normal. Él se sentó sobre la alfombra y puso la cabeza a su lado, en el borde, ambos mirando hacia el techo.

— Quedan dos meses.

Dean no respondió. Eso ya lo sabía. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

— Sé que os estoy complicando la vida —susurró—. Lo siento.

Castiel giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien.

— No esperábamos menos de ti —se burló—. Sino no serías tú.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa complacido por la respuesta. Eso indicaba que lo conocían perfectamente y que no se lo estaban tomando a mal.

— Lo que sí es cierto, Dean, es que tienes que entender que Sam y yo nos preocupamos por ti y queremos ayudarte. Tú estás haciendo todo el trabajo con esto del bebé y nosotros sólo pretendemos que estés relajado, queremos hacerte la vida más fácil —lo miró de cerca para luego volver a cerrar los ojos—. Deja que te ayudemos de vez en cuando, Dean, por favor.

Dean sabía que eso que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

— De acuerdo —abrió los ojos y se incorporó—. ¿Me ayudas a salir de la bañera?

Castiel sonrió. Se levantó y estiró los brazos para darle las manos. Éste se agarró y se levantó en la bañera. El agua chorreó por su cuerpo, mostrando una barriga bonita y redonda. Castiel no se cansaba de ver ese cuerpo tan maravilloso. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo ayudó a que se pusiera sobre la mullida alfombra. Luego le pasó una toalla sobre los hombros y lo envolvió.

Dean no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se dejaba hacer.

— ¿Me estás ayudando o me estás malcriando?

Castiel sonrió con él.

— Ambas —respondió. Se giró y lo besó en los labios. Dean desprendía un aura mágica, dulce y embriagadora, y él no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

— Cas —Dean jadeó sobre sus labios. Había levantado los brazos para abrazarle y la toalla se le había deslizado por los hombros hasta caer al suelo. Su cuerpo mojado estaba humedeciendo la camiseta del ángel, pero eso no parecía preocuparle—. Por favor.

Castiel sabía qué quería. Conocía ese tono de voz. Lo tenía impreso bajo la piel. Le acarició los hombros para bajar luego sobre el pecho y acariciarle los pezones. Dean reaccionó al tacto echándose levemente hacia atrás y rompiendo el beso.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —Castiel tenía el ceño fruncido, preocupado por la hipersenbilidad de Dean.

— No. Es que... tengo los pechos muy sensibles —se los acarició por encima—. Ademas...

Castiel lo miró levantando las cejas esperando a que terminara la frase. Al no conseguirlo tuvo que darle él un empujoncito.

— ¿Además...?

Dean bufó y apartó la mirada hacia un lado para seguir hablando.

— Me ha empezado a salir leche de los pezones —no pudo evitar ponerse colorado al decirlo porque era algo embarazoso.

Castiel no lo veía así. Era algo normal y no comprendía la actitud de Dean. Bueno, sí la entendía; Dean era demasiado tímido según qué cosas.

Sin poderlo evitar, volvió a acariciarle los pezones, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza. Al ver que Dean reaccionaba favorablemente al roce, se inclinó sobre él y llevó los labios a uno de esos sonrosados botones. Le dio un tierno beso y luego lo lamió, haciendo que reaccionara más poniéndose muy erecto. No le pasó desapercibido el jadeo de Dean. Entonces no necesitó saber nada más; juntó la lengua con el paladar apretando los labios y succionó. Un chorro templado, de un sabor indeterminado, le llenó la boca. No fue una gran cantidad, pero la suficiente para saborearla.

— Cas —Dean sabía lo que el otro estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar gemir por la intimidad del momento. Se agarró a ese pelo moreno, obligándole a permanecer ahí y que siguiera haciendo eso que había comenzado.

— ¿Te gusta? —Castiel pudo levantar la cara un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Cuando encontró la respuesta afirmativa de Dean, volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió bebiendo de él. Luego pasó al otro pecho, ayudado por una mano para masajearle y prepararle previamente. A Dean no se le notaba los pechos más hinchados ni nada por el estilo, quizás los pezones con un color un poco más oscuro del habitual, pero por lo demás parecía el mismo de siempre, salvo por la leche.

Castiel bebió de él un buen rato mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Dean cerca de su oído. Sabía que estimularle así era muy bueno para producir más leche, y él estaba encantado, ya no sólo por la situación erótica en sí, sino porque el sabor le gustaba.

— Cas, necesito que me folles —gimió Dean sobre su cabeza—. Por favor. Estoy muy mojado.

El ángel lo rodeó con un brazo. Bajó la mano hacia la unión de las dos nalgas para comprobar, efectivamente, que Dean estaba muy humedecido, chorreando incluso por la cara interna de los muslos.

Le dio la vuelta y le dijo que apoyara las manos sobre el borde del lavabo. Dean obedeció, sacando además el trasero hacia fuera para que tuviera un mejor acceso a él. La mano de Castiel no perdió el tiempo y lo acaricio, mojándose prácticamente hasta la palma tras el roce. Fue a deslizar el primer dedo cuando Dean se apartó hacia un lado y se dio la vuelta.

— No —lo miró serio—. Métemela.

Castiel le devolvió la mirada.

— Dean, no quiero hacerte daño —comenzó, y no pudo seguir porque Dean volvió a interrumpirle.

— No me vas a hacer daño —insistió—. Por favor.

El ángel tenía los labios apretados, dudando si creerle o no. Jamás se perdonaría si dañara sin querer a Dean o al bebé.

Dean volvió a darse la vuelta, enseñándole el trasero como si de una ofrenda se tratara. Castiel suspiró, sabiendo que no podía negarle nada, nunca había podido. Le sostuvo las nalgas separándolas un poco y apoyó el extremo de su erección sobre el humedecido ano. Luego comenzó a avanzar poco a poco, abriéndose paso en él con delicadeza, o al menos eso era lo que él intentaba, hasta que Dean decidió tomar las riendas por él mismo; sin previo aviso movió las caderas con un golpe seco acercándose del todo a Cas haciendo que la polla lo invadiera por completo.

— Dean —gruñó Cas intentando apartarse, pero Dean comenzó a moverse. Estaba agarrado al borde del lavabo con fuerza y se movía de atrás hacia delante, intentando controlar el orgasmo que había empezado a sentir.

— Cas, Cas, _Cas_ —gimoteó alertándole que no se apartara. Su próstata había respondido al embate, provocando un orgasmo inmediato. Castiel sólo pudo seguir y seguir mientras Dean se corría manchando el suelo. Cuando el momento pasó, Dean cogió aire y respiró hondo mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás, viéndole algo cohibido y sin apenas moverse porque todo lo había hecho él—. Gracias, Cas —sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados por el placer—. ¿Me follas tú ahora?

Castiel seguía con el semblante serio. Esa era exactamente la palabra; follar. Dean no le había dado opción a nada más y él tuvo que aguantarse. En otras circunstancias se hubiera vengado. Tendría que esperar a que tuviera al bebé para eso. Mientras tanto iba a hacer la vista gorda.

Comenzó a deslizarse en él, marcando el ritmo y saboreando lo que era sentir esa cavidad templada y acogedora alrededor de su pene. Había ido aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, haciendo gemir a Dean, que volvía a estar de nuevo empalmado y suplicándole que le diera más placer, que aumentara el ritmo.

Algún día, se dijo a sí mismo, algún día se la devolvería. Ahora, sin poder hacer nada más, aceleró las caderas, produciendo un ruido sucio y lascivo al chocar contra su cuerpo. A él le gustaba hacerle el amor lentamente, con calma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ese Dean ultra hormonado tenía otros planes para ellos.

— Cas, voy a correrme. Por favor. Sigue —gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre su antebrazo—. Sigue. Sigue.

Dean se corrió dos veces más hasta que finalmente Castiel pudo dar rienda suelta a su liberación, eyaculando en ese estrecho canal hasta quedar totalmente rendido tras él.

 

Salió de su cuerpo necesitando aún más tiempo para reponerse, pero no quería que Dean siguiera en esa posición para que no le doliera la espalda.

Se dieron una ducha rápida donde Cas enjabonó a Dean de la cabeza a los pies, lo aclaró y luego recogió el baño. Cuando llegaron a la cama, ambos cayeron rendidos y agotados, quedándose dormidos en el acto.

 

 

 

Castiel comenzó con la ayuda de Sam a acondicionar una nueva habitación porque la que actualmente compartían no cabía ni la cuna, ni el cambiador, ni todas las cosas que conllevaba la llegada de un bebé.

Pintaron la habitación de un tono suave y pusieron muebles nuevos. Entrar allí dentro después de pasear por la austeridad del búnquer era como llegar a un mundo de hadas y princesas. El ángel había ido colocando disimuladamente peluches sobre la cama y Dean los había ido lanzando fuera de la habitación uno tras otro cada vez que lo veía.

— No son para ti, Dean. Son para el bebé.

— Pues dáselos al bebé cuando nazca —le respondió tan tranquilo.

Castiel suspiró porque si Dean era terco en un día normal, con el embarazo se había vuelto mucho peor. No le iba a quedar más remedio que echarle un poco de cuento.

— Me hace mucha ilusión regalarle esto a nuestro bebé, Dean —se acercó para dejar un paquete envuelto con un papel floreado sobre la cama—. Sé que no te gusta mostrar tu lado sensible y odias que te recordemos que tienes corazón —se burló un poco—, pero yo también tengo que ver en esto y es importante para mí —abandonó la habitación dejándole allí solo para que reflexionara.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable, Dean se acercó al paquete que Cas había dejado sobre la cama y lo abrió. Un gatito de peluche apareció ante sus ojos. Abrazaba a otro gatito más pequeñito y ambos tenían dos alitas en las espalda. La tierna imagen le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Olió el peluche y lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama, ésta vez apoyado sobre la almohada. Si eso era importante para Cas, entonces para él también lo era.

 

 

 

La siguiente bronca con Sam llegó varios días más tarde, cuando el menor de los Winchester le preguntó a su hermano mayor si estaba preparándose para el parto, si estaba aprendiendo alguna técnica de respiración que le ayudara cuando llegara el momento.

— ¿Una Doula? —Sam parpadeó al oír a su hermano—. ¿Te has puesto en contacto con una Doula?

— Sabes lo que es, ¿no?

— Claro —Sam parecía algo ofendido por la duda de su hermano. Que no hubiera estado embarazado antes no le hacía desconocer que las Doulas eran mujeres que ayudaban a otras mujeres a la hora del parto, la mayoría aplicando técnicas de relajación, medios naturales, y fomentando la tranquilidad y confianza en la futura madre—. Pero... ¿Una Doula? Tú no eres precisamente una mujer, Dean.

— Lo sé —Dean tenía un cuenco de palomitas apoyado sobre la barriga y se las iba comiendo una a una—. Aunque ya no sé qué pensar porque entre que hace tanto tiempo que no me la veo y que tengo que mear sentado...

— Dean.

— Sam. —lo imitó. Estaba de buen humor y se le notaba—. Mira, sé que no soy una mujer, pero actualmente tengo lo necesario para que se me considere una de ellas.

— Ya, eso no lo discuto, pero querer parir aquí, en la bañera, tú solo... Dean, el cuerpo de un hombre no está preparado para eso. Vas a necesitar ayuda.

— Llevo semanas preparándome mentalmente, visualizando el momento y canalizando mi energía.

Sam puso cara rara y repitió en voz baja lo que le acababa de decir su hermano. ¿Desde cuando su hermano era tan zen?

— Sé que te va a sonar raro, Sammy, pero esto es algo que quiero hacer de la manera más natural posible.

— Dean —Sam no tenía tan claro que todo fuera a ir bien y estaba aterrado de que por una cabezonería de su hermano, la vida de él y del bebé corrieran peligro—. Al menos deja que avisemos a Roger para que esté preparado en caso de que sea necesario, ¿vale? —lo miró a los ojos suplicándole de esa manera—. Por favor.

Dean dejó de masticar y asintió, sabiendo lo preocupado que estaba Sam.

— Ya he montado la estantería —Castiel llegó al salón. Traía el pelo completamente despeinado y la camisa torcida—. He empleado cuatro horas más de lo esperado, pero lo he conseguido.

— ¿Tú has montado la estantería? —Dean se giró hacia Sam—. ¿Y eso no te da miedo, que Cas vaya por la casa con un destornillador y varios tornillos en las manos?

— Me han sobrado todos estos —añadió el ángel sacándolos de los bolsillos y dejándolos encima de la mesa.

Los Winchester se rieron, mirándose entre ellos cómplices de lo que estaban pensando.

— Iré a repasar el mueble —respondió Sam—. A ver si a ti te hace caso, Cas.

Castiel terminó de sacar todos los tornillos sobrantes de los bolsillos y lo miró.

— Hacerme caso en qué.

Dean resopló antes de responder.

— En que quiero tener el bebé aquí. Ya me he informado y una Doula online me está aconsejando y preparando.

Para su sorpresa, Castiel no puso el grito en el cielo.

— Si eso es lo que quieres —fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Ya está? —Dean estaba extrañado—. ¿No vas a convencerme de que vaya a un hospital?

— Yo confío en ti, Dean, y si me dices que puedes hacer frente al parto, te creo y me tendrás a tu lado.

— Ermmm —Dean se rascó la cabeza por detrás de la oreja cuando lo escuchó—. Respecto a eso... Me gustaría estar solo en ese momento.

Castiel lo miró serio, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fijos en él. Impresionado por esa reacción, Dean se lo intentó explicar lo mejor posible.

— Así estaría más tranquilo y relajado —se excusó. Que Cas siguiera en silencio no era buena señal—. Cas. Dime algo.

El ángel tosió antes de responder.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, Dean.

— Cas —Dean lo conocía perfectamente para saber que el ángel se sentía poco valorado al no haberle pedido opinión al respecto—. Entiéndeme.

— Si te entiendo —fue algo frío pero efusivo—, pero tú ponte en mi lugar. No, no, espera, ya has estado en mi lugar. ¿Qué sentiste, Dean? ¿Te habría gustado que te hubiera echado de mi lado en ese momento? —él ya sabía la respuesta, pero se la quería oír decir a él.

— No —admitió con la boca pequeña. Recordaba perfectamente el embarazo de Cas, lo que le hizo sentir como padre y la impotencia de estar a su lado y no saber qué cojones hacer cuando comenzaron los dolores. Mierda, Cas tenía razón—. Está bien —admitió su derrota—. Estaremos juntos y te haré partícipe en todo lo que quieras. Pero sólo tú —añadió empezando a poner condiciones—. Nadie más. Lo último que quiero es tener a Sam a mi lado sudando más que yo y a Roger hablándome como si fuera tonto. Ellos se quedarán fuera, al otro lado de la puerta, si así lo quieren, pero como alguno se ponga en plan enfermera megapositiva y diciéndome cosas como “Venga cariño tú puedes, empuja un poquito más”, “Lo estás haciendo muy bien”, o “Ánimo que ya queda poco”, os mataré a todos. Te lo advierto, Cas, como escuche algo de eso, sacaré el Colt de debajo de la almohada y dispararé. Eso también te incluye a ti.

Castiel asintió ahora más contento que antes. Que Dean hubiera cambiado de idea sin complicarle la vida demasiado lo había puesto de mejor humor.

— Gracias —le sonrió—. Tendrás que avisar a Sam.

— Se lo pondré por escrito.

 

 

 

Las siguientes semanas fueron de espera absoluta, donde Sam y Castiel tuvieron que tener más paciencia que otras veces. Ya era la recta final y Dean estaba cansado; apenas podía dormir por las noches, estaba cansado a todas horas, le pesaba el cuerpo y tenía que ir al baño cada cinco minutos.

— O sale ya, o meto la mano y lo saco yo mismo.

Sam, que estaba con él en el sótano, lo miró con los ojos como platos por el comentario.

— Dime que no acabo de oír que te vas a hacer un auto fisting, Dean, por favor.

— Idiota —le golpeó en la espalda sin fuerza—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Auch, joder.

Sam volvió a mirarle preocupado pensando que había llegado el momento, pero Dean se limitó a frotarse la parte baja de la barriga. Luego metió la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta y le gruñó al bebé—. Te lo advierto —fue lo único que dijo, y al parecer surtió efecto porque las patadas cesaron.

— Vaya, lo tienes dominado.

— Ojalá —se levantó la camiseta para que su hermano viera la barriga, que ahora parecía relajada. La línea de Alba, que dividía la tripa en dos desde el centro estómago hasta el ombligo, se notaba ese día un poco más oscura—. Háblale.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa nervioso. Mira que había hecho miles de cosas extrañas en su vida, pero jamás se había imaginado hablarle a la barriga embarazada de su hermano.

— Ermmm, hola —se sentía un poco estúpido—. Soy tu tío Sam. Yo voy a enseñarte a disparar, a leer cosas interesantes y a comer sano. Ah, y te enseñaré qué decir para callarle la boca a tu madre —se rió al ver la cara de Dean, pero cambió totalmente la expresión cuando el bebé se giró, apreciándose perfectamente un pie en medio de la barriga—. Joder, Dean —Sam estaba asombrado—. Es increíble.

Dean sonrió por la cara de su hermano.

— Le ha gustado tu voz. Con la de Cas también lo hace —añadió, guardándose para él que, cuando le hablaba, el bebé parecía tranquilizarse visiblemente—. Y ya veremos qué le enseñas —añadió antes de marcharse.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó sobresaltado de madrugada. Había sentido un pinchazo en al abdomen bastante fuerte y eso provocó que abriera los ojos y mirara el techo en completa oscuridad. Parecía una pequeña contracción, pero algo muy leve. Fue al baño y, al volver, se le había pasado completamente. Se metió de nuevo en la cama, se acurrucó tras la espalda de Cas y se quedó dormido casi en el acto.

A la mañana siguiente otra contracción lo despertó. Ésta vez estaba muy seguro de haberla sentido. Se sentó en silencio en la cama y respiró hondo, no porque le doliera, sino para tranquilizarse. Sentía que el momento se acercaba poco a poco. Aún era pronto para avisar a Cas y a Sam, que se pondrían frenéticos corriendo de un lado para otro como dos pollos sin cabeza. Posiblemente aún iba a tardar un montón de horas en que se pusiera de parto, por eso decidió levantarse sin decirle nada a Cas y ducharse. Ese día iba a ser muy interesante.

La comida transcurrió sin percances. Dean seguía contando las contracciones disimuladamente. No eran demasiado fuertes, muy cortas e irregulares, y aún muy espaciadas en el tiempo. Posiblemente tardara todo el día para que las contracciones se hicieran más seguidas y en intervalos cortos. Además; tenía mucha hambre, y ya sólo por eso iba a callarse un poco más la boca, al menos para que le dejaran comer tranquilo.

— Dean, Cas y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos ir ahora al cine después de comer. Lo normal es ir más tarde, pero como nos pilla algo lejos, para que no se nos haga muy tarde a la vuelta.

Dean venía de lavarse los dientes y de haber estado cinco minutos sentado sobre la tapa del wáter sintiendo otra contracción.

— Ah, me parece buena idea —ahora, totalmente recuperado, distraerse con una buena película le parecía fenomenal.

Recogieron todo, se montaron en el coche y fueron al cine. Escapadas como esas solían tener muy pocas. Dean iba sentado a disgusto en el asiento de atrás. La barriga ya no le permitía conducir con facilidad y el simple hecho de amarrarse el arnés era una tortura. En la cola para comprar las entradas tampoco se sintió mejor, pero ésta vez no fue por ninguna contracción, sino porque se sintió mal consigo mismo. Tras ellos había dos mujeres muy guapas que no le quitaban el ojo a Sam y a Castiel. En él, obviamente, ni se habían percatado, y era lógico porque llevaba un chandal muy amplio, una camiseta enorme con mala forma, y una sudadera abierta igual de grande que la carpa de un circo. Quien lo viera pensaría que tenía un serio problema de sobrepeso. Lo cierto es que no podía culparlas; Sam, tan alto y tan fuerte, y Cas, con esa cara y ese pelo alborotado. Encima ese día había decidido no ponerse su austera ropa de siempre y había decidido mangarle ropa a él que ya no podía ponerse desde hacía meses. Ese pantalón vaquero con esas botas y esa camisa verde de cuadros le quedaba tan, pero tan bien.

Otra contracción le hizo apretar los dientes y respirar profundamente. Entonces escuchó a las mujeres que estaban tras él.

— Al alto me lo tiraba ahí mismo en el coche, pero al otro... —rugió la mujer—, al otro no esperaba ni a salirme de la cola. Me subiría la falda y —la mujer no hizo falta decir más porque el resto de sus amigas se rieron.

Cansado del incesante cacareo de ellas y dolorido aún por la contracción, Dean se volvió para mirarlas.

— Le elogio el buen gusto, pero esa presa a la que le ha echado el ojo ya tiene a quien follar todos los días.

La mujer lo miró con pena y las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú? —se rió de él junto a las demás.

A Dean no le hizo falta decir más; llamó con el brazo a Castiel y esperó a que este se volviera. Entonces le dio un beso de película, devorándole los labios y profundizando con su lengua hasta encontrar y jugar con la suya. A Cas le resultó extraño ese comportamiento porque Dean no era partidario de mostrar afecto en público, pero desde que era una hormona con patas, había optado por seguirle la corriente y ahorrarse así más problemas. Le devolvió el beso y, cuando terminó, le sonrió mirándole totalmente embelesado y perdido en sus ojos verdes.

— Voy al baño. Pídeme un cubo de palomitas de los grandes, por favor —se dio la vuelta triunfante quedando cara a cara con las mujeres. Su sonrisa victoriosa se hizo más notoria ante las caras agriadas de ellas. A él le faltó sacarles la lengua al irse, pero habría tenido que darle muchas explicaciones a Cas y a Sam, y no le apetecía. Se conformaba con ser el ganador de la batalla.

Una vez en el cine, y cuando llevaban media película, Dean comenzó a aburrirse. No había vuelto a tener ninguna otra contracción desde que entró y los efectos especiales, para su gusto, dejaban mucho que desear. A su lado, Castiel se levantó para ir al aseo y él se apalancó para ir juntos dejando a Sam solo en la sala del cine. Se aburría mucho y distraerse le vendría de perlas.

— Hey. ¿Otra vez necesitas ir al baño? —Cas lo vio entrar tras él en el aseo de caballeros—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó cuando vio que Dean no iba hacia ningún urinario—. Dean. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaron con una sonrisa pícara. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que lo acompañara hacia uno de los wáter que tenían puerta. Curioso, Castiel fue tras él.

Menos mal que habían entrado en el servicio de minusválidos, porque en uno normal Dean no habría podido cerrar la puerta sin pillarse la barriga al hacerlo.

— Dean. ¿Estás bien? —Cas le volvió a preguntar, ahora un poco más preocupado.

Dean estuvo a punto de decirle que había comenzado a tener contracciones desde la madrugada, pero habían sido muy leves, aunque ahora habían desaparecido. Si se lo decía, Castiel lo obligaría a ir para casa enseguida y se quedarían sin ver el final de la película que, por muy mala que fuera, las entradas habían costado una pasta.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero se sentía bien, animado, feliz, y sin rastro de contracciones. Quizás habían sido una falsa alarma, no lo sabía, pero se había puesto muy, muy cachondo.

— Cas, fóllame.

Castiel lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

— Dean. Estamos en un baño público.

— Eso no nos ha detenido antes.

— Ya, pero ahora estás embarazado y estamos en medio de una película en el cine. ¿Qué vamos a decir si nos pillan?

— Que me he puesto de parto —bromeó—. Venga, Cas, por fi. Sólo un poco —insistió dándose la vuelta para frotar su trasero sobre su entrepierna—. La puntita sólo.

Castiel no pudo evitar reír. Le gustaba ver a Dean de buen humor. Era algo contagioso y que le alegraba el alma.

— Deeeean —arrastró las palabras intentando hacerse el fuerte—. Aquí no. ¿No puedes esperar a llegar a casa?

— Nop —le guiñó un ojo mientras volvía a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Comenzó a abrirle los vaqueros y a bajárselo, junto con la ropa interior, a mitad de los muslos. La hermosa polla de Castiel apareció ante sus ojos casi erecta. Se puso de rodillas sin problemas y levantó la cabeza para mirarle—. Eres magnífico —lo elogió segundos antes de metérselo en la boca.

Castiel jadeó por la sensación y se apoyó en la puerta para no caer al suelo derretido ante los pies de Dean. Vio salir y entrar su pene empapado totalmente de saliva entre los labios de ese hombre y no pudo evitar un gruñido de satisfacción. Le gustaba el sonido que hacía Dean con los labios, la fuerza que empleaba, y la profundidad que alcanzaba, abarcándole prácticamente en su totalidad.

En ese momento no se podían entretener demasiado. Estaban viendo una película, en el cine, y estaban en un baño público. Podía llegar alguien en cualquier momento. Por eso Cas lo ayudó a incorporarse y le dio la vuelta. Dean se agarró al posamanos que había en esa clase de aseos para las personas con movilidad reducida y esperó a que Cas le bajara la ropa. Eso era lo único positivo que había encontrado en llevar ropa deportiva; que se podían deshacer de ella en apenas un segundo.

Tenía el trasero chorreando, las nalgas también mojadas por su propio jugo. Castiel arrimó su erección y presionó con cuidado entrando en él poco a poco. Dean, disconforme con que las cosas fueran tan lentas, echó las caderas hacia atrás para empalarse a sí mismo. Normalmente sentía placer, pero ese día un pinchazo agudo lo dejó petrificado y con el aliento contenido al final de la garganta. Parecía una contracción pero más profunda. Sabía que al final del embarazo aconsejaban tener relaciones para acelerar el momento del parto. En su caso parecía que había surtido efecto. Apretó los dientes y respiró. Lo curioso fue que la contracción apenas duró unos segundos, dejando tras de sí un halo de excitación. Movió las caderas para que Cas, ajeno a eso que había sentido, le rozara el sitio correcto.

— Cas, por favor, más rápido.

Castiel estaba en contra de darle demasiada caña por razones obvias, pero obedeció moviéndose más rápido, atinando de lleno donde debía y provocando que a Dean casi se le doblaran las rodillas.

— Joder, sí, nene.

Castiel sonrió mientras contenía otro jadeo. A veces a Dean se le escapaban esos adjetivos cariñosos que él tanto odiaba y no podía evitar reírse. Era todo genio y figura.

Durante varios minutos sus respiraciones inundaron el aseo, adornadas con algún que otro jadeo. Dean estaba demasiado concentrado en alargar la penetración todo lo posible. Había sentido otra contracción, pero esa estimulación lo aplacaba y lo relajaba de igual manera. Optó por guardar silencio porque si le comentaba algo de eso a Cas, pondría el grito en el cielo y no tenía ganas de escucharle. Se limitó a respirar hondo esa pequeña contracción y, acto seguido, cuando su cuerpo volvió a quedarse relajado, sentir la penetración. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó.

— Dean —la voz grave y profunda de Cas sonó ahogada y falta de aire—. Me corro —susurró, ya no sólo para que no se enterara nadie más en el caso de que hubiera otra persona en el baño, sino que no le salían las palabras más alto. Luchaba por contenerse, por durar un poco más, pero el calor y la estrechez de Dean eran algo que jugaban muy a su contra—. Dean. Dean.

Una de las cosas que siempre había puesto más a Dean era que el ángel gimiera su nombre cuando se corría. Esa cosa tan simple tenía el poder de ponerle de cero a cien en un segundo, y ahora no iba a ser menos; su cuerpo reaccionó a esa voz, a esa súplica, y también a esa sensación templada y húmeda que comenzó a sentir en su trasero. Sabiendo que Cas se acababa de correr dentro de él, ya no tuvo más impedimentos para dar rienda suelta a su orgasmo; se sostuvo al posamanos y cerró los ojos, dejando que esa sublime sensación le inundara el cuerpo.

No supo que jadeó más de lo acostumbrado ni que, al terminar, había puesto las rodillas en el suelo para sostenerse. Sólo fue consciente cuando volvió en sí, cuando escuchó la voz de Cas a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien.

— Estoy bien —se levantó con ayuda de Cas aunque podía haberlo hecho él solo—. Me he emocionado demasiado.

Castiel lo miró receloso.

— Si vuelves a asustarme así, se acabó el sexo hasta que tengas al bebé.

Dean asintió dándole la razón. Total, no creía que fuera a darle más tiempo de volver a hacer antes de tener al bebé.

 

Volvieron al cine y se sentaron en silencio al lado de Sam, que apenas apartó los ojos de la pantalla, tan concentrado como estaba en la película. Dean, que se había sentado entre ambos, se quedó mirando el infinito, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que una contracción algo más fuerte le golpeó el cuerpo. Se puso una mano sobre el vientre y lo sintió terriblemente duro. Apretó los labios conteniéndose y miró la pantalla, donde vio al protagonista junto a los demás buenos ganar la batalla a los malos. Ya tendría que ser el final entonces. Ojalá, porque si no volvían pronto a casa, iba a tener al bebé allí sentado.

La película duró más de lo esperado y a él se le hizo eterno. Parecía no acabar nunca, y no entendía cómo semejante mierda había llegado hasta la gran pantalla. Cuando vio las letras del final jadeó de satisfacción y se puso de pie para salir de allí y llegar al parking cuanto antes. Había muy poca gente y no tuvieron que esperar para llegar a donde tenían aparcado el Impala. Fue a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto otra contracción, ésta ya algo más fuerte que las demás, lo dejó agarrado a la manilla de la puerta del coche. Acto seguido sintió un crujido y se vio completamente empapado. Sólo atinó a mirar hacia abajo mientras oía la voz de Cas y Sam tras él.

— ¡Dean! —Sam corrió hacia él al ver los pantalones grises del chandal oscurecerse por la humedad—. ¿Qué...?

— He roto aguas —jadeó en medio de la contracción. Respiró como había aprendido y comenzó a sentirse algo mejor. Luego se miró y puso mala cara—. Joder, voy a manchar a mi nena —miró el asiento trasero del Impala con pena.

— En el maletero hay una manta. Te la pondré debajo —Sam estaba nervioso, se le notaba, y lo intentaba aplacar siendo lo más servicial posible.

Castiel no. Castiel se había quedado a su lado mirándole con mala cara y sin decir ni una palabra. Dean le sonrió sabiendo que estaba cabreado.

— ¿Estás preparado para tener un bebé, Cas? —bromeó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Has tenido sexo conmigo estando de parto, Dean? —la voz de Castiel, unida a su cara, debía de haber sido suficiente para que Dean se hubiera echado a llorar. Suerte que tenía una excusa perfecta.

— En algún foro leí que era bueno tener relaciones para acelerar el parto —comenzó—. Llevaba desde esta madrugada con pequeñas contracciones, Cas. Tenía que darle vidilla a esto.

Castiel lo miró horrorizado.

— ¿¡Llevas desde anoche con contracciones y no has sido capaz de decir nada!? —exclamó en voz alta—. ¿Qué esperabas, Dean, contárnoslo cuando todo hubiera pasado? —parecía cada vez más enfadado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se oyó de lejos la voz de Sam. Seguía con la cabeza metida en el maletero sacando todo lo que había encima de la manta.

— Nada —fue Dean el que respondió. Luego volvió a centrarse en Cas—. Esto dura muchas horas y sé que si os decía algo, me habríais obligado a meterme en la cama a esperar y me habría vuelto loco, ¿vale? Yo... quiero que esto sea lo más natural posible. Quiero intentarlo, Cas.

Castiel respiró hondo. Jamás había podido negarle nada. Estando embarazado aún menos. Asintió con la cabeza alejando de sí su enfado. Ayudó a Sam a cubrir la parte de atrás del Impala y Dean se sentó.

 

— ¿Cómo vas? —Sam conducía a bastante velocidad—. Le he mandado un mensaje a Roger avisándole. En cuanto os deje en el búnquer, voy a la clínica a recogerle.

— Aún es pronto —Dean no había vuelto a tener ninguna contracción en el rato que llevaban de camino a casa.

— Te recuerdo que la clínica de Roger está lejos. Son un par de horas, quizás algo más, para la ida y luego la vuelta —Sam tenía la mirada centrada en la carretera.

— Te da tiempo de sobra.

La tranquilidad de Dean ayudó a que los otros dos se relajaran. Había leído que conservar la calma era fundamental y él iba a intentar llevarlo todo así. No quería dramas, ni nadie gritando, ni llorando, ni formando mucho jaleo. Llevaba meses pensando en ese momento y lo iba a llevar a cabo sí o sí.

 

 

 

Llegaron al búnquer y Dean comenzó a prepararse; echó la ropa sucia que llevaba puesta a lavar, revistió la cama con una funda impermeable, se preparó usando un gel antiséptico suave, se dio una ducha con agua templada y regresó a la habitación llevando sólo una camiseta de Van Halen de su gira del noventa y ocho. Puso bien la almohada y acomodó la espalda sobre ella y el cabecero. Castiel se unió a él unos minutos más tarde. Traía las mangas de la camisa de cuadros remangadas por los codos y se había quitado las botas. Siempre le había gustado verle caminar descalzo.

— Sam acaba de salir para recoger a Roger. Ya ha hablado con él y lo está preparando todo.

Dean asintió. Podía hacerlo sin él, estaba seguro, aunque entendía la preocupación de su hermano y de Cas. No obstante le parecía bien que hubiera alguien cerca que pudiera ayudarle en caso de que la cosa se complicara.

Una nueva contracción lo dejó con los labios apretados durante varios segundos. Luego comenzó a respirar tal y como había aprendido. Castiel se quedó quieto mirándole. Hubiera ido a su lado a apoyarle, pero antes de hacer nada tenía que averiguar si Dean quería ayuda emocional de ese tipo.

— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo tienes las contracciones?

Dean respiró hondo cuando esa última pasó.

— Cada vez van más rápido —cerró los ojos para ordenar las ideas—. Cas... No he hablado de esto contigo antes, pero quiero pedirte una cosa.

Castiel lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. Se había quedado de pie a un lado de la cama sin atreverse a acercarse hasta comprobar qué era lo que Dean quería.

— Si... —Dean comenzó sin esperar que Cas pudiera responder nada—. Si pasara algo malo en el parto, las cosas no salieran como deben salir y hay que priorizar una vida... la del bebé va por delante de la mía, ¿entendido?

El corazón de Castiel se detuvo un segundo asimilando lo que Dean le estaba diciendo. Si podía evitarlo, nada de eso iba a pasar porque él no iba a consentirlo, aunque tuviera que exprimir hasta la última gota de su gracia angelical. No obstante, y para tranquilizarle, asintió solemne.

— Yo voy a apoyarte y respetarte en todo, Dean —al fin había encontrado las palabras para poder decirle lo que sentía—. Y entiendo que quieras hacerlo a tu manera. Yo confío en ti, pero tú también tienes que confiar en nosotros. Sam y yo estamos preocupados y necesitamos saber que todo va bien, no sólo desde tu perspectiva, sino desde la médica. Saber con certeza que realmente todo va bien, ¿entiendes?

Dean asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero nada de moñerías, ni cosas por el estilo. Sigo manteniendo el papel que os hice firmar a ti y a Sam.

Castiel asintió recordando la charla que había tenido con él al respecto.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Castiel respondió tras el primer tono.

— Hola —guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Espera un momento —puso el teléfono sobre la cama y miró a Dean—. Es Roger. Voy a poner el manos libres.

Dean asintió.

— Roger —lo saludó como si no pasara nada y fuera un día normal como cualquier otro—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Roger se rió.

— Eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti, ¿no? Veamos. Sam acaba de llegar. Me ha dicho que llevas con contracciones desde ayer de madrugada.

— Sí. Empezaron muy flojas y muy separadas unas de otras. Ya se han ido animando.

— ¿Ahora cada cuánto las tienes?

Dean meditó unos segundos, pero el que respondió fue Castiel.

— Las tiene cada quince o veinte minutos y duran unos veinte segundos más o menos —respondió. Seguía de pie al lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente el teléfono. No se dio cuenta de la encantadora mirada llena de brillo que le prodigó Dean.

— Bien —se oyó la voz de Roger con un tono satisfactorio—. El cuello del útero habrá dilatado ya unos dos o tres centímetros. Cas, ¿Le has hecho la maniobra de Hamilton? ¿Sabes si el bebé está bien colocado y viene de cabeza?

Dean miró serio el teléfono. Había leído lo que era esa maniobra porque se había informado bien sobre todos los pasos del parto. Sabía que consistía en introducir un dedo a través del cuello del útero e ir girando el dedo dentro como si fuera una peonza, intentando separar la parte de debajo de la bolsa amniótica de la pared del útero. Así se liberaba la prostaglandina, una sustancia que ayudaba a dilatar el cuello del útero. Sabía que era un proceso doloroso, por eso miró a Cas.

— No —fue Dean el que respondió—. ¿Es necesario?

— Yo la recomiendo, Dean, para saber si la dilatación va bien, para ayudar al cuello del útero y de camino saber si el niño viene como tiene que venir. Eso nos ahorraría muchas complicaciones.

A Castiel la palabra complicación no le gustaba, por eso asintió para darse valor a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Tienes que lavarte bien las manos —respondió Roger.

— En el baño tienes un gel antiséptico —añadió Dean—. Lávate hasta los codos y ven.

Castiel asintió y salió de la habitación. Apenas tardó un par de minutos. Traía los brazos doblados hacia arriba con los puños cerrados intentando no tocar nada.

— Ya estoy.

— Bien —Roger había esperado pacientemente al otro lado de la línea—. Dean tiene que tumbarse boca arriba y abrir las piernas todo lo que pueda —esperó unos segundos por si Dean no estaba preparado—. Ahora te aconsejo que metas dos dedos.

Dean, que se había ido tumbando mientras Roger hablaba, sonrió cuando escuchó las dos últimas palabras.

— Hasta este paso tenemos experiencia, doctor —bromeó.

Roger sonrió pero no dijo nada. Luego siguió hablando.

— Cas, cuando deslices los dedos, a un lado tienes que tocar una ligera protuberancia. Durante todos estos meses ha estado cerrada. Esa es la entrada del útero de Dean. ¿La has localizado?

— Sí —Castiel acarició con la yema de los dedos una pequeña elevación que sabía con certeza que antes no estaba allí porque se conocía el trasero de Dean como la palma de su mano.

— Ahora tienes que adentrarte con cuidado. Está poco dilatado aún, así que hazlo con mucho cuidado, lentamente.

Castiel tanteó bien la zona para luego comenzar a deslizar un dedo. Un pinchazo agudo cruzó el abdomen de Dean, que se llevó una mano a la barriga y apretó los dientes. El ángel lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada y siguió con su incursión.

— Ya —resopló con los labios en una fina línea recta.

— Ahora tienes que girar los dedos en redondo y dar la vuelta entera.

— Como si estuvieras desmoldando un bizcocho —añadió Dean incapaz de permanecer callado.

— Dean... —gruñó Cas. Eso no era tarea fácil y sabía que, cuando comenzara, iba a dolerle bastante. Apretó los dientes y comenzó a hacerlo.

La cara de Dean cambió radicalmente abandonado todo rastro de serenidad, incluso fue empeorando conforme el ángel iba moviendo los dedos.

— ¡Joder, Cas! —ladró poniendo todo el cuerpo en tensión.

— ¿Tocas algo, Cas? ¿Sabrías diferenciar por el tacto si hay un pie, una cabeza, un codo...?

Castiel cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Eso era demasiado complicado y de él dependía, de su respuesta, que surgiera la alarma o no. Volvió a pasar las yemas dibujando en su mente lo que sus dedos estaban trazando.

— ¿Cas? —la voz de Roger lo sacó de su concentración—. ¿Qué notas?

— Es una cabeza —respondió triunfante. La forma, el tamaño y una intuición que no sabía de dónde había nacido lo inundó—. Parece bien colocado.

— Perfecto. Ya puedes sacar la mano. Con cuidado —añadió—. No te asustes si hay sangre. Es normal.

Castiel lo hizo todo con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Efectivamente tenía los dedos manchados de sangre. Una sangre roja muy brillante y viva. Fue a lavarse las manos antes de que Dean lo viera. Era cierto que el cazador estaba acostumbrado a ver sangre, pero ésta era una situación completamente distinta.

— Ya hemos preparado todo en el coche. Vamos para allá —la voz de Roger sonó ahogada, como si estuviera corriendo—. Llegaremos lo antes posible.

— Bien —Dean, que se había quedado solo en la habitación, cogió el teléfono y quitó el manos libres—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Roger.

— Sigue así, Dean. Vamos para allá.

Dean colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche. Estiró las piernas he intentó relajarse, pero una nueva contracción le hizo rodar hacia un lado y encogerse todo lo que pudo mientras pasaba el dolor.

— Dean —Castiel había llegado a su lado y se se había sentado en el borde de la cama—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —jadeó tras la contracción—. Ésta ha sido antes de los quince minutos —jadeó—. Y ha dolido más.

— Estás dilatando rápido —lo miró. Quería acariciarle, tocarle, hacerle sentir mejor, que supiera que estaba ahí a su lado y que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera, pero Dean no quería nada de eso, así que no le quedó más remedio que controlarse y guardarse sus emociones—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Se había vuelto a incorporar en la cama incapaz de permanecer tumbado. Le dolía la espalda estando boca arriba y los riñones habían comenzado a darle calambres. Un masaje en esa zona le vendría de perlas.

— ¿Me darías un masaje en los riñones? Me están matando.

— Claro —esperó a que Dean se diera la vuelta poniéndose de lado y dándole la espalda. Le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a frotar con suavidad—. Tú me avisas si quieres que apriete más o menos.

— Así es perfecto —suspiró Dean por el alivio inmediato que sintió—. Gracias.

Cas esbozó una sonrisa y siguió deslizando la mano por la dolorida zona. Dean estaba cediendo. Hacía unos meses habría puesto el grito en el cielo si Castiel le hubiera sugerido darle un masaje. Ahora ahí estaba, y lo entendía, no tenía que echarle nada en cara porque recordaba ese dolor y demasiado bien lo estaba llevando.

 

 

 

Las siguientes contracciones se sucedieron cada vez con menos tiempo, durando entre unos treinta o cuarenta segundos y con intervalos de cinco minutos entre una y otra.

Dean estaba sudado y agobiado de estar en la cama. Después de la última contracción, que ya no llegaban a los cuatro minutos, se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie. Estaba chorreando de sudor y su temperatura corporal había subido demasiado. Se deshizo de la camiseta y la tiró a un lado, quedándose desnudo a un lado de la cama intentando buscar algo de aire.

— ¿Te busco algo para echarte aire? —Castiel no quería ponerse nervioso porque sabía que así lo único que conseguiría era molestar a Dean y que lo echara de la habitación.

— No, pero ¿me puedes llenar la bañera? A menos de la mitad y como mucho a treinta y siete grados.

— Claro. Voy a llenarla.

— Gracias —esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

Castiel fue a cumplir con lo que le había pedido. Vio a Dean llegar al baño y dejar al lado de la bañera una bolsa de tela pequeña. Luego volvió a la habitación para comprobar que no se le había olvidado nada. Cuando Castiel llegó, lo encontró con una mano apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y respirando entre jadeos.

A pesar de que no hizo ningún ruido, Dean notó su presencia y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos; las de Dean aún doloridas, las de Cas preocupadas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Tienes la bañera lista.

— Gracias —caminó hacia la puerta. Le había cambiado hasta la forma de andar. Con las caderas abiertas y doloridas, Dean iba balanceándose intentando mantener el tipo. Cuando llegó a la bañera, agarró la mano que Cas le ofrecía para entrar y, también con su ayuda, se sentó dejando que el agua templada lo envolviera—. Esto es la gloria —comentó—. Hasta que llegue la siguiente contracción.

Castiel se apoyó en el lavabo para mirarle.

— A riesgo de que me dispares con tu pistola, Dean, te diré que lo estás haciendo muy bien y que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Dean, que se había relajado echando la espalda hacia atrás y había cerrado los ojos, acabó abriendo uno de ellos para mirarle totalmente serio.

— Vas a tener suerte de que he pillado la postura y estoy lejos del Colt ahora mismo, que si no...

Castiel no tenía ninguna duda de que lo decía en serio, así que decidió no tentar más a su suerte.

 

 

Las contracciones habían seguido su curso, evolucionando cada vez a menos tiempo. Cada dos o tres minutos Dean se contraía en el agua, respirando con fuerza, practicando la respiración y acordándose de todo lo que había aprendido.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho tu Doula que hicieras en este momento? —Castiel estaba muy nervioso, así que iniciar una conversación para que ambos se distrajeran no era mala idea.

Dean tuvo que esperar a que pasara la contracción para responder. Era complicada la respuesta porque en esos momentos le costaba recuperar ese estado de tranquilidad que tanto había luchado durante las contracciones.

— Que confíe en mí —volvió a relajarse sobre su espalda y se echó agua sobre la dura barriga con una esponja suave. Luego se recorrió la piel con ella—. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo, estar relajado y tranquilo. Es algo natural e instintivo. Cuando mi cuerpo determine qué postura adoptar para pujar, canalizaré mi energía y visualizaré todo el proceso para controlarlo.

Castiel no pudo callarse.

— Es curioso, Dean, porque tú siempre has huido de todas esas cosas. Nunca has sido muy... espiritual, por así decirlo. Es algo que podría esperarme de Sam, pero no de ti.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tenía dos opciones, Cas; cagarme de miedo, dejar que me pusieran la epidural y no enterarme de nada, o vivir este momento, y sabía que para vivirlo bien tenía que cambiar mi mente y mi forma de pensar. Ya que yo he buscado todo esto, quería experimentarlo todo lo posible.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dean —Castiel tuvo que contenerse porque notó cómo los ojos empezaban a humedecerse por el lagrimal.

— Caaaaaas —arrastró la vocal de su nombre, advirtiéndole que no empezara con lo mismo otra vez—. Puede que ahora no esté cerca de la pistola y que si echas a correr, no podré seguirte, pero volveré a mi estado normal algún día. Entonces te daré la paliza de tu vida —no pudo seguir hablando porque otra contracción se lo impidió.

— Vale —le dio la razón porque no le parecía un buen momento para llevarle la contraria.

— Joder —jadeó Dean al notar la contracción mucho más pronunciada que antes.

— Cas, Dean —se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Era Roger—. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Puedo pasar?

Dean asintió y Castiel abrió la puerta dejándole entrar. Roger se lavó las manos y los antebrazos y se agachó en el lateral de la bañera para mirarle.

— ¿Cómo vas? —Roger metió un de los brazos en el agua y lo llevó hasta las piernas dobladas y separas de Dean—. Vamos a ver.

Dean apretó los dientes esperando algo de dolor, pero sólo fue una leve sensación de escozor que apenas duró unos segundos.

— Ya tienes borrado casi por completo el cuello del útero. Un par de contracciones más y lo tienes listo para salir. Y sí, viene de cabeza —pareció suspirar aliviado porque eso les daba más posibilidades de que el parto saliera bien—. Ahora voy a mirar los latidos del bebé con el doppler —Se sacó del bolsillo un aparato que parecía una radio con un cable y una especie de micrófono. Lo encendió, lo ajustó y movió la parte alargada por el abdomen de Dean.

Durante varios segundos los tres guardaron silencio. Si no escuchaban ningún tipo de latido era una malísima señal y todos lo sabían. El corazón de Castiel iba a mil por hora. No soportaría que algo así sucediera, eso no podía pasarle a Dean. Había vivido tantas cosas en su vida, había tenido tan mala suerte con casi todo, que esto... esto no podía pasar. El bebé tenía que estar con vida.

De pronto unos latidos se escucharon con fuerza y Roger suspiró aliviado.

— Ahí están —bajó más el aparato por un lado—. Está muy para abajo. Es normal —miró la pantalla—. Los latidos son fuertes y constantes —se levantó mientras apagaba el doppler—. Voy a ir a por las demás cosas que he traído y las voy a dejar en tu cuarto por si las necesitamos, ¿vale? Os dejo esto aquí para que vayáis comprobando los latidos de vez en cuando —se levantó, se secó las manos y fue hacia la puerta—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Dean. Muy bien —y se fue sin darse cuenta de la cara de mosqueo de Dean.

— Tranquilízate, Dean. A él no le has pasado una copia de tus condiciones como hiciste con Sam y conmigo, ¿no?

Dean no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una nueva contracción lo dejó prácticamente doblado en dos. El pinchazo era tan grande que tuvo que parpadear para apartar las lágrima que amenazaban con caerle por las mejillas.

— Cas, Cas —jadeó. Intentó incorporarse para salir de la bañera pero no tenía suficiente fuerza por sí solo. Los fuertes brazos de Castiel lo levantaron y lo rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

— ¿Te llevo a la cama?

— No, no —jadeó dejando la contracción atrás. Apenas podía cerrar las piernas y su cuerpo sólo insistía en echarse hacia delante. No podía evitar doblar la espalda porque así se sentía más cómodo—. Pon toallas aquí en el suelo, por favor.

Castiel no quiso llevarle la contraria y obedeció a la orden. Cerró la puerta de una patada y comenzó a llenar todo el suelo de toallas. Puso varias capas en el borde de la bañera para que Dean estuviera más cómodo y no sintiera el duro suelo. Luego lo ayudó a salir y lo soltó cuando Dean miró alrededor, seguramente buscando la mejor forma para ponerse.

El cuerpo le pesaba y no podía mantenerse derecho. Optó por ponerse de rodillas de cara a la bañera para poder agarrarse al borde de la misma. Apoyó las manos y dejó caer la frente sobre ella.

— Cas, en la bolsa hay una crema. Por favor, ponme un poco. Desliza el dedo levemente por dentro, pero sin profundizar. El resto todo por fuera.

Castiel obedeció en el acto. Abrió la bolsa y vio una crema con un tubo blanco y unas letras azules.

— LubriFist —leyó en voz alta. Luego miró a Dean totalmente conmocionado—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Dean aprovechó la ausencia de contracciones para intentar reír un poco y distraerse. Se giró un poco para disfrutar de la cara que se le había quedado a Castiel.

— Es un lubricante especializado para ese tipo de prácticas porque dilata los músculos para evitar desgarros —le explicó—. Lo vi en un documental y pensé que podría ayudarme. He mirado los componentes y he estado preguntando y tranquilo, que una vez aplicado sólo hará efecto a mis músculos. No le afectará en nada al bebé.

Castiel se apresuró a ponerle la crema antes de la próxima contracción. Lo hizo tal y como le había indicado Dean; aplicando levemente por dentro y todo lo demás por fuera, por los sonrojados pliegues. Cuando terminó, Dean tuvo otra contracción que lo dejó con las rodillas temblando y la cara escondida sobre el dorso de la mano. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero Cas se sintió en la obligación de aliviarle de alguna manera.

— Así, muy bien, Dean. Lo estás haciendo genial.

Dean giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él, con la misma expresión en la cara que la de Jack Nicholson en “El resplandor”. Sin gritarle, cosa inusual en el estado en el que estaba, se limitó a estirar el brazo hacia la bolsa que había preparado antes y deslizó los dedos debajo de la camiseta que había guardado dentro. Sin atisbo de duda, sacó el Colt y lo cargó. Castiel guardó silencio y lo miró. Sabía que Dean no iba a dispararle, pero tampoco quería tentar demasiado a su suerte. Supuso que, cuando la contracción pasase, Dean soltaría el arma.

— ¡Dean! —la voz de Sam llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Ya estoy aquí —se le notaba la voz nerviosa y acelerada—. Tío, quiero que sepas que estoy super orgulloso de ti. Relájate y sigue a tu manera porque lo estás haciendo fenomenal.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de detener a Dean, que podría estar embarazado y de parto, pero seguía siendo rápido como un rayo. El mayor de los Winchester se irguió apoyándose en las rodillas, giró medio cuerpo y apuntó hacia la puerta. Luego elevó la mano hacia el techo y disparó.

— ¡Dean! —Castiel le gritó mirando el boquete que había dejado sobre el marco de la puerta—. Sam —lo llamó para alertarle—. Yo de ti guardaba silencio.

Al otro lado de la puerta Sam se había quedado mudo por el disparo.

— ¡He herrado mal a propósito, Sammy! —Dean gruñía bajo otra contracción—. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

— Dean, tranquilo —Castiel intentó tranquilizarlo, pero sólo sirvió para ganarse una mirada furibunda de Dean, que dejó el Colt a su lado bien cerca por si volvía a necesitarlo.

— Voy a recoger lo que queda en el coche —se excusó Sam intentando alejarse de allí.

— Sólo quería ayudarte, Dean —Castiel estaba ahora más serio. No era el momento de reñir con él, pero tampoco podía dejar que eso quedara así—. Intenta comprender que todos estamos nerviosos y que nos preocupamos por ti y por el bebé.

Dean no le respondió nada. Se limitó a agarrarse al borde de la bañera y apretar los dientes.

— Joder, ¡qué dolor! —gruñó hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del brazo. Respiraba como tenía que hacerlo, pero no era suficiente para mitigar el dolor. Luego se incorporó resoplando. Alargó el brazo hacia el agua que había quedado en la bañera y se mojó la mano. Con ella se refrescó la cara y el cuello.

— Puedo traerte hielo, si quieres.

— No —negó con la cabeza apretando los labios—. Ya viene, Cas —gruñó—. Ya viene.

Castiel se había sentado a su lado en el suelo, adelantó el cuerpo y miró entre las piernas de Dean, que se había erguido un poco sobre sus rodillas. No había aún ni rastro del bebé, pero la zona se veía algo abultada y más sonrosada de lo normal. Dean tenía doble trabajo doloroso, porque el bebé no sólo tenía que salir por el cuello del útero, sino que además, ahora le quedaba que saliera de su cuerpo, y esa, seguramente, fuera la parte más ardua de todas. Pensó en ayudarle echándole una mano angelical, pero sabía que Dean jamás se lo perdonaría si se inmiscuía en eso, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ser un mero espectador hasta que el cazador dijera lo contrario.

— Si tienes ganas de pujar, hazlo, Dean. Tu cuerpo está preparado. ¿Lo estás tú?

Dean se agachó, elevando así un poco las caderas. Estaba sentado de rodillas y aún agarrado al borde de la bañera. Cuando vino la siguiente contracción, asintió y echó el cuerpo hacia delante. Entre respiración y respiración, comenzó a llevar toda la fuerza que tenía para un solo lugar, pujando todo lo que podía.

— Cas —se oyó a Roger desde fuera—. ¿Cómo vais?

— Ha comenzado a pujar. Vamos bien —respondió.

Roger había dejado sus cosas en el cuarto de Dean y se había cercado a la puerta del baño con un kit para el recién nacido, para limpiarle la boca, colocar la pinza, y cortar el cordón umbilical.

— Muy bien Dean, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sigue así. Aprovecha las contracciones para pujar. Tómate tu tiempo, muchacho —Roger parecía sacado de un grupo de terapia para gente con problemas—. Estamos contigo y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

— ¡Dean! —fue lo único que atinó a gritar Cas cuando vio que había alargado el brazo y apuntaba de nuevo hacia el techo. No pudo evitar que disparara otra vez, pero al menos no le dio ni a la puerta ni al doctor. Iban a tener que arreglar el techo cuando terminara todo eso—. Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal, pero tienes que controlarte y canalizar el dolor —gruñó—. ¿Quieres que lo primero que escuche el bebé al nacer sea el sonido del Colt?

Dean tenía que darle la razón, pero el dolor había comenzado a superarle. Cada vez era más agudo, más penetrante, más intenso, y él por minutos se iba quedando sin fuerzas. Eso sí que lo asustaba de veras; el dolor era algo pasajero, algo que podía sobrellevar y luchar contra ello, pero quedarse sin fuerzas... si su cuerpo llegaba al punto en el que le era imposible responder, ni reaccionar, ¿cómo iba a nacer el bebé?

— Cas —jadeó preocupado—. Ayúdame.

Fue la primera vez que Dean pidió ayuda y eso preocupó considerablemente a Castiel, que asintió intentando no mostrar que esa única palabra lo había cagado de miedo. Dean se había tirado meses, prácticamente desde que se había quedado embarazado, diciendo y asegurando que podía hacerlo él solo, y él lo creía porque no había nada que Dean Winchester no pudiera hacer. Por eso, que le pidiera así ayuda de pronto, le provocó una mala señal.

— Dean —lo llamó. Le acarició la espalda y le apretó el hombro para que le prestara atención—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —la pregunta era algo estúpida porque estaba dando a luz y las contracciones lo estaban partiendo en dos, pero Dean debió de entenderle porque respondió sin burlarse de él.

— Empiezo a sentirme muy cansado —admitió.

— Descansa —lo ayudó a tumbarse de lado sobre el suelo, elevándole la cabeza formando un montículo con las toallas. Se levantó, cogió la toalla del toallero y la mojó, la dobló en varias veces y comenzó a pasársela por la frente, el cuello, el pecho y los brazos. Refrescarle haría que se sintiera mejor—. Cuando llegue la próxima contracción, no pujes.

Dean asintió comprendiendo, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa hacerlo. Cuando llegó el momento, su cuerpo se contrajo pugnando por pujar. Contenerse fue incluso más difícil que hacerlo. Al dejar atrás la contracción, resopló relajándose de nuevo sobre las toallas. Las manos de Castiel parecían mágicas y lo habían relajado mucho además de haberle destensado el cuerpo. Su voz también había sido de gran ayuda.

Castiel había estado hablando en voz muy baja, simplemente hablando de las cosas que hacía, de lo que iba a hacer. Dean agradeció que no le hubiera presionado para seguir o para indicarle cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. El ángel simplemente se había limitado a tratarle con cariño, respetando lo que él había previsto para ese momento.

— Me siento mejor, Cas —tosió levemente incorporándose—. Vamos a seguir —volvió a colocarse de rodillas sobre las toallas, agarrado de nuevo al borde de la bañera. Cuando llegó otra contracción, su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás mientras pujaba, sin conseguir apenas ningún resultado. Era un proceso lento, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo frustrado.

Castiel, que se había quedado a su lado observándole, supo que así iba a tardar mucho más y se iba a cansar el doble.

— Dean —se colocó tras sus caderas apoyando una mano sobre uno de sus lumbares—. Déjame que te ayude. Cuando tienes una contracción, echas las caderas hacia atrás en lugar de tenerlas fijas y pujar. Así va a tardar el doble en salir porque no estás canalizando bien tu fuerza.

Dean lo escuchó con atención.

— Sí —jadeó mientras la última contracción iba abandonando su cuerpo.

— Ahora vamos a relajarnos. Cierra los ojos, apóyate como te sientas cómodo y vamos a respirar profundamente —comenzó él para que lo siguiera. Cuando lo consiguió, siguió con el plan—. En la próxima contracción vas a tomar todo el aire que puedas y, cuando sea el punto más alto de la contracción, vas a empezar a pujar mientras yo te sostengo las caderas —le explicó—. ¿Lo has entendido?

— No soy tonto —gruñó. Cada vez que pasaba una contracción se sentía medianamente bien y relajado. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo el parto así?

Castiel no se tomó las palabras de Dean de malas maneras. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y entendía esa respuesta cortante. No tuvo necesidad de preguntarle si estaba llegando otra contracción porque su cuerpo se había tensado de inmediato.

— Vamos allá —Dean se agarró de nuevo en el borde de la bañera con fuerza y tomó aire midiendo la contracción para calcular cuándo comenzar a pujar. Cuando sintió que la punzada era superior a él, pujó con fuerza, apretando los dientes y sintiendo que ahora sí que avanzaba la cosa. Al dolor que ya sentía se añadió un calor abrasador y gruñó. Mucho. Las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente mientras tenía los ojos apretados, sabiendo que la siguiente contracción iba a llegar en cuestión de pocos segundos.

— Otra vez, Dean. Vamos —la voz de Castiel era seria. Tenía que hacerlo así porque si se dejaba llevar por las emociones, iba a ponerse a llorar y entonces sería cuando Dean se daría la vuelta y le daría un puñetazo en toda la cara. Frente a él, veía como poco a poco, ese cuerpo se iba dilatando y el bebé se iba abriendo paso—. Aprovecha la contracción y empuja.

La cabeza del bebé había empezado a coronar para luego retraerse de nuevo hacia dentro. Había que aprovechar la siguiente vez para que diera un paso más, y Dean lo hizo; se dejó llevar por la siguiente contracción, pujando hasta que sintió como si se estuviera quemando por dentro en el mismo infierno.

— No pujes más, Dean. Respira —Castiel tenía ante sus ojos la cabeza de su hijo a medio salir. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que llevaba ya unos cuantos siglos sobre la tierra. Tuvo que tragar saliva para que no le temblara la voz de emoción—. ¿Quieres tocar la cabeza del bebé?

Asintiendo, Dean metió un brazo entre sus piernas y lo estiró todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó con los dedos a su trasero. Con delicadeza acarició la cabecita con las yemas de los dedos, deleitándose en ese momento.

—Queda muy poco para que salga. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —sin esperar respuesta, Castiel se echó un poco hacia atrás. Sabía que Dean estaba preparado para ese momento.

— Guíame —susurró, porque no veía nada, aunque podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido, lo había visualizado un millón de veces en su cabeza, pero ahora era cuando se había dado cuenta de que con la ayuda de Cas era mucho más placentero. Sabía que el ángel también se había preparado ese momento, había leído mucho y sabía tanto como él de lo que estaba pasando.

— Ahora no empujes porque podrías tener un desgarro —le aconsejó—. Respira hondo y sopla lentamente. Esa sensación de fuego pasará enseguida.

Dean obedeció sabiendo que eso era lo que había que hacer. Abrió la palma de la mano abarcando prácticamente toda la cabeza del bebé y respiró hondo, haciendo que su cuerpo respirara también. Poco a poco y en completo silencio, la cabeza del bebé fue saliendo mientras apretaba los dientes y pujaba despacio, muy despacio. Tomó aire varias veces y siguió. Dolía horrores y durante un segundo se preguntó si su cuerpo podría soportar todo eso. Tal como vino la duda se fue porque iba a conseguirlo, estaba sólo a un paso. Era sólo... un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Gruñó con la garganta mientras daba el último empujón suave hasta que la cabeza del bebé salió por completo. Lo acarició con la palma de la mano. Tenía los dedos manchados de sangre y varios hilos rojos le resbalaban por la cara interna de ambos muslos. Suspiró aliviado al no sentir ya ese aro ardiendo dentro de él. Castiel seguía detrás, apretando los labios para no dejarse llevar por la emoción. No lo consiguió.

— Dean —le tembló un poco la voz—. Ya casi lo tienes. Es... es precioso. O preciosa, no sé, pero... es increíble. Sólo un poco más. Tú puedes. Sé que puedes.

— ¡Cas! —ladró Dean haciendo retumbar todos los azulejos del baño. Desde fuera se oyó la voz de Roger.

— Chicos, ¿todo bien?

— Cas se va a llevar un disparo —respondió Dean intentando aún recuperar la respiración.

El ángel ignoró sus palabras.

— La cabeza ya está fuera —anunció.

— Mira a ver si tiene el cordón rodeando el cuello —Roger tenía la cabeza pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar mejor—. Si lo tiene, tira un poco y quítaselo.

Castiel obedeció.

— No lo tiene.

— Bien. La próxima vez que vaya a pujar, agarra la cabeza del bebé y empuja un poco hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo. Eso puede ayudar a que nazca más rápido.

Castiel miró a Dean que había empezado de nuevo a tener otra contracción, tenía medio cuerpo vuelto hacia él y lo miraba con cara de odio.

— Si me tocas, te mato —gruñó agarrándose de nuevo al borde de la bañera. Las contracciones habían llegado con fuerza y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de dolor. Lo único que podía hacer era jadear mientras seguía respirando intentando canalizar el dolor.

— Empuja, Dean —le recordó Cas aún arriesgándose a que le diera una patada.

— ¿Qué cojones te crees que estoy haciendo? —jadeó Dean pujando—. ¿Tengo pinta de estar tomando el té? —se sentía ya muy cansado, su cuerpo había hecho un esfuerzo increíble y, aunque aún no había terminado, cada vez le costaba más responder.

A pesar de haber pujado, el bebé apenas se movió.

— Se te va la fuerza por la boca, Dean. Concéntrate y empuja.

Dean estaba empezando a sentir otra contracción, pero eso no le impidió alzarse sobre las dos rodillos y girar la cintura para mirarle.

— Quizás, si no tuviera a pepito grillo tocándome los cojones, yo podría —gruñó haciendo una pausa cuando notó que la contracción se intensificaba. Su cuerpo instintivamente pujó, haciendo que la voz le saliera medio ahogada—... podría concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo. Joder, cómo duele.

Castiel sabía que la resistencia de Dean estaba llegando al límite. Cabrearle era la única opción que se le ocurrió en ese momento para que no se viniera abajo.

— Nunca te ha gustado que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, Dean, pues ahora ha llegado el momento de que te calles y escuches —Castiel sabía que en un día normal, Dean lo habría mirado con las cejas levantas y, acto seguido, le habría dado una paliza.

— Cas... —gruñó Dean aún alzado sobre las dos rodillas, había separado algo más las piernas y se había inclinado directamente hacia delante agarrado con fuerza a la bañera—. Cállate.

— No —respondió el ángel observándole—. Puja.

— Castiel —le advirtió tensando todo el cuerpo. No fue capaz de decir nada más porque las contracciones, unidas al esfuerzo de su cuerpo había hecho que el bebé saliera un poco más.

El ángel aprovechó para sostener al bebé que había comenzado a salir para que no se diera contra el suelo.

— Dean, sigue, sigue. Eso es.

Dean soltó un gruñido mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que todo acabó. Sintió cómo el bebé abandonada su cuerpo y él se quedaba solo y jadeante.

 

 

Durante varios segundos sólo reinó el silencio. Moviéndose con cuidado se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo y agarrar al bebé que Castiel sostenía entre sus manos. En esa milésima de segundo se miraron mientras cogía a su bebé en brazos y le frotaba la espalda para hacerle reaccionar, pero no hubo respuesta del bebé. Agarró el cordón umbilical y lo pinzó con los dedos. Un segundo más tarde el bebé comenzó a llorar como un loco. Ellos dos sonrieron comprobando que durante esos segundos habían dejado de respirar.

— ¡Dean! —se escuchó la voz de Sam desde fuera.

Castiel echó una toalla sobre Dean, que se había recostado sobre el suelo con el bebé sobre el pecho. Estaba agotado. Agotado e inmensamente feliz. Jamás había sentido nada igual. El bebé estaba recubierto con el vérnix por todas partes y lloraba como una descosida.

— Es una niña, Dean —Castiel intentó contener la emoción de su voz sin conseguirlo y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Al principio pensó que no se lo daría, pero Dean lo sorprendió respondiéndole con un apasionado beso. Luego se agachó para dejar un beso en la cabeza del bebé.

— Ya lo he visto —rió Dean intentando calmar a la pequeña sin conseguirlo—. Tiene carácter.

Castiel se levantó del suelo mientras se limpiaba las manos en otra toalla.

— No sé a quién me recuerda —bromeó.

—  A mí también me recuerda a alguien —Dean cerró los ojos unos segundos intentando canalizar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo—.  Te quiero, Cas.

Castiel se volvió a agachar y rozó la nariz con él.

— Yo también te quiero.

—  Abre a Sam antes de que ese sasquatch eche la puerta abajo  —cambió radicalmente de registro  porque si seguía, iba a ponerse a llorar sin poderlo evitar.

Castiel asintió y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Sam pasó y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Estaba completamente emocionado, con los ojos vidriosos y sudando. Realmente traía muy mal aspecto. Dean no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él.

— Parece que has sido tú el que ha tenido al bebé —se burló.

Sam sonrió esbozando una sonrisa de alivio. No podía dejar de mirar esa cosita pequeñita que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Dean y que estaba mayormente cubierta con una toalla. La criatura seguía llorando.

— Tiene tu mismo genio —concordó Sam.

— Ya, pero llora igual que Cas.

El ángel no dijo nada para defenderse. No podía.

— Dean, abre las piernas —Roger había abierto su maletín y procedía a hacer su trabajo—. Tenemos que cortar el cordón y sacar la placenta.

 

 

 

Roger se encargó de todo y de comprobar que tanto Dean como la niña estuvieran perfectamente. Sam quiso ayudar a que se levantara y se fuera a la cama donde iba a estar más cómodo, pero Dean, cabezota hasta el final, se levantó por sus propios medios, con su hija en los brazos y se acomodó en la cama que previamente había preparado Cas.

Decir que estaba cansado era quedarse corto, pero estaba tan feliz, tan pletórico que, aunque cerrara los ojos, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de mirar ese ser tan pequeño que ahora se había dormido y que descansaba sobre su corazón apaciblemente. Era preciosa, lo más bonito que había tenido en la vida. También lo más grande que le había pasado nunca.

 

Castiel llegó al dormitorio un poco más tarde. Había estado recogiendo el baño. Lo había querido hacer él a pesar de que Sam se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero él dijo que no. Necesitaba ese momento para él, para grabar a fuego lo que había pasado ahí apenas un rato atrás.

Mientras limpiaba la bañera y el suelo no podía evitar llorar de alegría. Prefería hacerlo ahí que no delante de Dean. No iba a correr ahora el riesgo de ponerse tierno delante de él y que el cazador le diera una paliza. Dean ahora era una montaña rusa de hormonas locas disparadas. No quería arriesgarse a ponerle a prueba. Se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa, y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Allí estaba Dean con la niña, ambos en silencio. Cuando el cazador lo vio llegar, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Hey, Cas —lo saludó como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Castiel sonrió mirando a su hija. La había cogido un rato antes. Era tan pequeña, tan bonita. Ahora entendía tantísimas cosas que antes había sido incapaz de comprender...

— ¿Ha comido?

— Sí, hace un ratito, pero se durmió —la miró embobado—. Es normal que al principio se canse. Poco a poco le cogerá el truco —como si lo hubiera entendido, la niña se puso a llorar desconsolada y Dean se la colocó mejor en el hueco de su brazo y la arrimó a su pecho. Instintivamente la niña olisqueó el pezón, acto seguido abrió la boca furiosa por el hambre y le propinó un bocado con las encías. Dean se tensó y apretó los dientes aunque no dijo nada. Había comenzado a mamar sacando todo el calostro. Cuando el dolor de las primeras succiones se hizo más leve, siguió un hormigueo bastante agradable. Levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel—. En eso se parece a ti.

Castiel sonrió embobado por la visión.

— ¿Te traigo algo para comer?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Al fin había comenzado a entrarle algo de sueño.

— Creo que voy a dormir un poco —puso el cojín de lactancia bajo el brazo que sostenía al bebé y se acomodó hasta estar cómodo para que la niña siguiera mamando sin problemas. Dos segundos más tarde estaba dormido.

El ángel se quedó allí mirándoles embobado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 

 

 

DOS MESES MÁS TARDE

 

 

 

Jody y Donna llegaron al búnquer cargadas de regalos para el bebé. Habían dejado la mesa del gran salón llenas de bolsas, peluches que emitían sonidos y música, ropa, y una hamaca que vibraba con distintas velocidades. No todo eran regalos de ellas. Dean les había pedido que les comprara algunas cosas y ellas, bueno, se emocionaron con el asunto.

— ¡Hey! —Dean llegó al salón y saludó a las dos mujeres con un abrazo—. Me alegro de veros.

— Estás fenomenal, Dean Winchester —Jody lo miró sin quitarle la vista de encima. Dean estaba fantástico. Había recuperado su peso normal, incluso parecía algo más delgado. Con sus vaqueros, su camisa de cuadros y sus botas, nadie podría decir que había tenido un bebé dos meses atrás.

— Sí. Demasiado —Donna también lo miró—. Supongo que será la maravilla de la maternidad.

Él sonrió.

— Si me vierais a las tres de la mañana cambiando pañales no pensaríais lo mismo —desvió la atención para la mesa—. ¿Os pedí tantas cosas?

— No —Donna se acercó para enseñarle todo lo que habían traído—, pero nos hemos emocionado un poco. No nos culpes, somos así —sonrió la adorable rubia.

— Bueno, y ¿dónde está la princesa de esta casa? —Jody se frotó las manos porque deseaba ver a la pequeña.

Dean ni se volvió para responder. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el contenido de las bolsas.

— ¿Sammy? Seguramente esté en su cuarto viendo Frozen y haciéndose trenzas en el pelo.

Las dos mujeres se rieron por la broma. Las risas quedaron interrumpidas cuando apareció Sam apareció con la pequeña en brazos. En cuanto lo vieron, ellas se acercaron y lo rodearon para poder verla.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Dean, es tan preciosa! —Jody había cogido a la pequeña de los brazos de Sam y caminaba con ella en brazos meciéndola—. Tiene los ojos de Cas y tus labios.

— Y su mala leche —susurró Sam desde atrás, aunque se le escuchó perfectamente.

Dean se volvió hacia él para responderle.

— Eso es de familia, hermanito.

— Ya, bueno —Sam no sabía qué responderle a eso—. Bueno, voy a recoger a Cas.

— ¿Dónde está? —Donna se había acercado para ver a la pequeña.

— Ha ido a cambiar la silla del coche de Mary Jo porque en el coche nuevo no es compatible.

— ¿Mari Jo? —preguntaron las dos mujeres mientras se volvían para mirar a Dean fijamente. El pobre hombre levantó los brazos para librarse del linchamiento.

— Cas se puso sentimental y dijo que ponerle los nombres de nuestros padres, Mary y John, era un gran tributo hacia ellos.

— Total —Sam siguió contando a donde iba para cambiar de tema—, que nos hemos comprado un coche nuevo. Un nuevo Chevy Impala. De este mismo año, porque Dean no quería poner la sillita de la niña en el suyo y no se fiaba de ninguna otra marca.

— Los Impala son los mejores coches del mundo —sentenció.

Jody alzó una ceja sabiendo lo carísimos que eran.

— ¿Y cómo lo vais a pagar?

Dean y Sam se miraron.

— Yo me voy a recoger a Cas —Sam las saludó al pasar a lo lejos y salió de allí todo lo rápido que pudo.

Dean, solo ante el peligro, no le quedó más remedio que responder él.

— Bueno —comenzó intentando buscar una buena respuesta. Al no conseguirla, fue directo al grano—. No queréis que los padres y el tío de esta criaturita vayan a la cárcel, ¿verdad? Porque os informo que las dos estáis puestas como sucesoras para criarla y pagarle la carrera universitaria en el caso de que a nosotros nos pase algo. Y parece una chica lista. Sale a Sam.

Donna miró a Jody de reojo y lo dejaron pasar. Total, eran policías, pero los Winchester estaban por encima de todo eso.

— Por cierto —Donna sacó una carpeta de una de las bolsas que había dejado sobre la mesa y se la acercó a Dean—. Roger me manda esto para ti —esperó a que el hombre lo abriera para seguir hablando—. Me ha dicho que lo rellenes y me los llevo de vuelta. Cuanto antes se quede todo arreglado, mejor.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Jody jugueteaba con uno de los deditos de la niña.

— La partida de nacimiento de Mary Jo. Roger va a rellenarlo como si hubiera sido un embarazo subrogado donde la madre ha querido permanecer por voluntad propia en el anonimato y donde le da poder a Dean y a Castiel para ser sus padres por partes iguales. Oh —rebuscó entre los papeles para ponérselo delante a Dean—. Este papel es fundamental que lo firmes.

— ¿Qué es? —Dean empezó a leer el documento.

— Para poder ser los padres de Mary Jo tenéis que estar casados o ser pareja de hecho. Roger va a mover algunos de sus hilos para meteros en el registro civil como si llevarais varios años casados. Pon la fecha que más te guste.

Dean cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a rellenar datos y a firmar en los demás documentos. Falsificar la firma de Cas se le daba demasiado bien.

Wow, estar oficialmente casado con Castiel. Nunca lo habían hablado. Ninguno de los dos. Tenía que rellenar ese papel y poner una fecha. Sin dudar puso el día en que lo conoció en aquel granero, aquel dieciocho de septiembre del dos mil ocho. Eso le dio una idea. Ya que iban a estar casados, tenía que hacerlo bien.

 

 

 

Dean se las arregló para al día siguiente, hacer que Sam se quedara de niñera de Mary Jo para poder ir a cenar fuera con Castiel. No reservó en ningún sitio caro, ni se vistieron de forma especial. Ellos no eran así; fueron a cenar a un sitio sencillo donde hacían unas hamburguesas de vicio y donde podías ir en ropa deportiva si querías.

El ángel había decidido esa noche ponerse unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros. Decir que estaba muy atractivo era quedarse corto. Eso fue al menos cuando Dean lo vio aparecer con una camisa de su armario. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Lo que jamás se acostumbraría era a que su corazón diera ese salto tan increíble dentro del pecho y le hiciera desearle mucho más. Era complicado, pero siempre le pasaba cuando lo veía.

 

Fue una velada tranquila. Era la primera vez que estaban sin Mary Jo y Dean llamó varias veces a Sam para preguntarle cómo estaba. Estaba siendo obsesivo, lo sabía, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a esa nueva situación. Habían sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y necesitaba un poco más para adaptarse.

— Sam me ha mandado a la mierda —Dean regresó de hacer de hacer la llamada desde el exterior porque dentro no tenía suficiente cobertura—. Recuérdame cuando lleguemos de no dejarle propia por sus servicios de niñera.

— Tienes que confiar más en él.

— Ah, si confío en él —Dean le hizo una señal de lejos al camarero para que trajeran ya los postres que habían pedido antes de que él se fuera a hacer la llamada—. En quien no confío es en Mary Jo. Me has asegurado que no tiene poderes angelicales ni nada de eso, ¿no? Porque no quiero llegar a casa y encontrármela revoloteando por la habitación o algo así.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Dean. Es una néfilim, pero hasta que no sea mucho más mayor, no empezará a mostrar signos de ello.

— Como si no fuéramos a tener bastante con una hija adolescente... —negó con la cabeza. Cuando vio que el camarero se iba acercando, Dean cambió totalmente de tema—. Cas, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

Castiel asintió mientras echaba el hombro derecho hacia un lado para dejar paso al camarero y hacer hueco suficiente para que depositara el plato del postre sobre la mesa frente a sus ojos. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, el hombre se marchó y él se quedó mirando su plato donde había un círculo formado por montículos de nata y, en el centro, una pequeña cajita azul claro. Curioso, cogió la caja y la abrió. Ante sus ojos apareció un anillo muy sencillo y grabado en su interior con el nombre de Dean. Sin saber a qué venía eso, levantó la vista para mirar al cazador.

— Cas —comenzó sin darle tiempo al ángel a que dijera nada—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El ángel miró el anillo y luego miró a Dean. Se quedó de piedra porque no se esperaba algo así. Sin dudar, asintió con la cabeza diciendo que sí. La sonrisa de Dean fue pletórica. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y sacó el anillo.

— ¿He acertado con la talla? —sonrió aún nervioso sin llegar a ponérselo—. Tenía mis dudas porque nunca te he visto con ningún anillo puesto.

— Yo... pensaba que estas cosas no te gustaban, Dean.

El cazador se encogió de hombros.

— La maternidad me ha cambiado —bromeó restándole importancia—. Hoy, cuando Donna me entregó todos esos papeles para firmar donde tenía que escribir la fecha de nuestra boda, supe que había llegado el momento, pero no por la niña, porque los papeles en sí habrían sido suficiente, sino porque realmente lo siento, Cas, porque estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti y quiero demostrártelo de todas las maneras que se me ocurran —no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco—. Porque aún no me explico qué viste en un tonto como yo.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa franca y sincera. Llevaba a Dean grabado dentro de sí. Ya lo conocía antes de nacer. Desde su comienzo como ángel muchos siglos ya sabía que algún día iría por él al infierno, lo que no sabía es que lo amaría tanto como lo acabó amando. Dean hizo que abriera los ojos, que confiara en él plenamente, que sintiera el mundo, que lo viviera... Dean era su todo y lo había salvado de seguir siendo un ángel que, por muchos siglos que llevara de vida, no había vivido nada de verdad hasta que lo conoció.

— Tú me has enseñado a vivir y a sentir, Dean.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos; Dean porque no se esperaba esa respuesta y parecía no poder salir de ese embrujo, y Castiel porque seguía siendo el rey de los silencios prolongados. Volvió a mirar el anillo y se lo puso en la mano izquierda.

— Es en la mano derecha, Cas.

Castiel levantó las cejas, serio.

— Tenía entendido que en la izquierda es cuando ya estás casado.

— Exacto, y ahí te pondré el anillo cuando nos casemos. Mientras tanto estás prometido, así que te lo tienes que cambiar de dedo.

El ángel se quedó mudo porque pensaba que eso era suficiente para Dean. Jamás se imaginó una ceremonia formal con invitados y toda esa parafernalia.

— Ah —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de cambiarse el anillo de dedo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Dean pidió la cuenta, dejó algo de propina y salió de allí tras Castiel. Era tarde y fuera había comenzado a llover.

Atravesaron el parking y se metieron el coche a toda prisa antes de que se pusieran chorreando. Apenas avanzaron varios kilómetros cuando Dean puso el intermitente y se salió de la carretera estacionando el Impala en un camino de arena y piedras detrás de unos árboles. Castiel lo miró.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Dean no respondió. A pesar de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, salió del coche para ir hacia la parte trasera del Impala. Abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó sobre el asiento. No dijo nada, no insinuó nada; simplemente permaneció allí sentado mirando a Cas. Cuando la luz de la parte trasera se apagó unos segundos más tarde de haber cerrado la puerta, ambos se quedaron a oscuras y en silencio. Hasta que Castiel comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se deshizo de las botas, de los pantalones, la camisa y la ropa interior. Desnudo como un bebé, se giró pasando una pierna sobre los asientos delanteros para introducirse luego en la parte trasera. Aún en silencio acabó tumbándose sobre los asientos al lado de Dean, con la cabeza al lado de la puerta contraria y los pies sobre las pierdas del cazador.

Se podía decir más alto pero no más claro; Dean se giró y se agachó para llevar la cabeza entre las piernas del ángel. Una erección considerable lo estaba ya esperando.

Cuando sintió los labios de ese hombre envolver su pene, el ángel cerró los ojos y separó los labios aunque no llegó a decir nada realmente. Dean era Dios haciendo mamadas. Jamás había podido resistirse a él. Siempre que el cazador lo envolvía con sus labios, a él comenzaban a temblarle las rodillas.

No tardó demasiado en gruñir de manera irregular sintiendo la lengua de ese hombre bajar hacia su ano para lubricarle y prepararle. No tenían demasiado sitio para maniobrar, pero eso nunca les había importado. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comenzaron su historia juntos, el Impala fue testigo de más de una situación como esa y siempre habían resuelto bien la falta de espacio.

El ángel gruñó su nombre cuando sintió un dedo adentrarse en él. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y dejó de respirar unos segundos para centrarse en eso que comenzaba a sentir. Dean era una caja de sorpresas porque nunca tenía una pauta fija. Como buen amante que era, le gustaba improvisar y sorprenderle siempre de alguna manera. Hoy no iba a ser menos aunque iba con algo de prisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salían así, que no se lo montaban en la parte de atrás del Impala, que Dean se desabrochó el cinturón de manera acelerada, bajándose la ropa por debajo del trasero. Lo justo para dejar libre su erección y colocarse entre las piernas de Cas.

Tanteó si estaba preparado antes de hundirse en él. Lo besó con fuerza mordiéndole los labios mientras se guiaba a sí mismo para penetrarle.

Ese momento, que apenas duraba unos segundos, era glorioso, único, mágico. Sentía los músculos de Cas abrirse para él, dejarle paso, invitarle a pasar a sentir esa cálida cavidad, esa ligera presión alrededor de su miembro mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a él.

En esos segundos se miraban a los ojos. Incluso aunque estuvieran a oscuras, ellos se buscaban con la mirada, porque ese era el momento exacto en el que ambos dejaban de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo. Luego Dean comenzaba a moverse y cualquier pensamiento coherente quedaba atrás.

Esa noche no fue menos. Castiel se dejó llevar por él agarrado a su cuerpo, sintiendo la fuerza del cazador y confiando plenamente en él. Con Dean sabía que acabaría rozando las estrellas con la punta de los dedos.

 

Los cristales del coche se empañaron mientras fuera seguía lloviendo mojando los cristales y haciendo un ruido metálico sobre el techo del Impala. Dentro, Dean jadeaba el nombre de Castiel, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo hasta que no pudo controlarse más. Terminó anclado en todo lo que pudo mientras se corría, ahogando un gruñido al fondo de la garganta hasta que todo pasó y sólo se escuchó la lluvia cayendo con más violencia sobre el coche.

Castiel jadeó al sentir que Dean se incorporaba sobre su cuerpo y estiraba un brazo para encender la luz del techo de los asientos traseros. Ambos parpadearon por la tenue luz. Dean se fijó en su estómago. Cas también se había corrido ensuciándole la camisa con varias manchas muy evidentes. Lejos de enfadarse o de decirle algo, se agachó y lo besó en los labios haciéndole ronronear de placer. Luego, muy a su pesar, salió de su cuerpo despacio, intentando que todo el semen que había descargado en él se quedara donde lo había dejado porque tenía planes para luego.

— Creo que deberíamos hacer esto al menos una vez por semana —Dean se sentó a su lado para colocarse bien la ropa. Cuando terminó se recostó a su lado una vez que Cas se hubo incorporado analizando lo bien que se sentía.

— Sí —fue todo lo que logró responder. Había alargado el brazo para coger su ropa y se la ponía poco a poco. Él también se sentía bien, pletórico, sobrando las palabras. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, se quedó sentado a su lado, ambos con la mirada perdida al frente. Al cabo de un rato giró la cabeza para mirar el perfil del cazador. Dean eran tan atractivo, tan fuerte, tan increíble...—. Te quiero, Dean.

Dean giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Tenía una mirada cálida en el rostro y desprendía paz por todos los poros de su piel.

— Yo también te quiero, Cas —le puso una mano sobre el muslo y lo apretó. Luego se incorporó, le dio un beso en los labios y pasó a la parte delantera del coche sobre los asientos, sentándose luego en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Vamos? —le indicó con la cabeza para que pasara hacia el frente.

— Pero... —Castiel se incorporó del asiento y se sentó en el único que quedaba libre, que era detrás del volante. Lo miró estupefacto porque Dean seguía siendo un poco maniático con que nadie condujera a su nena—. ¿No quieres conducir? —lo volvió a mirar—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Perfectamente, Cas —se relajó en su asiento esperando que Cas le diera vidilla al motor—. Estoy relajado y feliz, así que hoy vas a conducir tú.

Castiel sonrió. Arrancó el motor, encendió las luces, y miró al frente. La radio se activó sola haciendo sonar la cinta que Dean había llevado puesta antes. Apretó un botón y la cambió conforme el coche tomaba velocidad saliendo de detrás de la arboleda para incorporarse a la carretera. Aceleró y puso la velocidad indicada con la que tenía que circular mientras le daba volumen a la radio, donde había comenzado a sonar una canción que parecía ser la banda sonora de una pastelosa película romántica. Dean lo miró de reojo, alargó el brazo y fue a apretar el botón para quitar esa atrocidad cuando Castiel lo interceptó dándole una leve palmada sobre la mano.

— El conductor elige la música, ¿recuerdas? —y le guiñó un ojo para que se estuviera quieto.

Dean levantó las manos en señal de derrota y no hizo ningún otro intento más de cambiar la música por mucho que la odiara. Se limitó a relajarse bajo la lluvia, disfrutando de la compañía de Castiel y de la vida que tenían juntos. Jamás pensó que los sueños pudieran hacerse realidad, mucho menos los más complicados, sin embargo ahí estaba él, con sus sueños cumplidos y con una cara de idiota que no podía ocultar por mucho que se hiciera el duro. Cerró los ojos sin ocultar su sonrisa y dejó que lo llevaba él. Siempre dejaría que el ángel lo guiara, hacia cualquier parte, daba igual. Confiaba en él, lo amaba, y sabía que con eso podía conquistar el mundo si se lo propusiera.

 

FIN


End file.
